The Trials of a Deatheater
by RPearce
Summary: Lucius is trying desperately to cope as he faces the rest of his life in prison. Draco is trying deperately to cope by taking his father's place at the side of the Dark Lord. Their situations worsen as Harry searches for the lost Horcruxes.
1. The Trials Of A Deatheater

**The Trials Of A Deatheater**

Lucius was silent throughout the trial. The iron spikes of the cage dug into the flesh between his shoulders, with an intensity that even you-know-who would have winced at. Yet he did not flinch, nor blink as his guard tightened the bolts…sniggering as he did so.

Malfoy didn't acknowledge him, and stared straight at the jury in his trial, hoping that he could manipulate them with his stare, make them fold into his hands- that is, after all- something he was very proficient at doing.

"I might get through this!" he thought to himself "a bribe here, a threat there, that is…if we can delay the trial another day or so."

He scanned every one of them for signs of weakness. A small, dainty witch with huge glasses and frizzy hair gave a slight cough and looked away from him, shaking as she did so. The gentleman next to her caught Lucius' icy look and quickly looked down at his feet. A slight twitch erupted from the corner of his mouth as Lucius fought against a smile.

A quick intake of air from somewhere in the courtroom took his concentration. He knew that sound. He strained to turn his head, the spikes from the cage cut into his cheekbone, yet he forced himself through the pain, if he could see her…just once.

Narcissa was seated on the far side of the courtroom, surrounded by ministry officials and Aurors. Considering that the Potter boy, and his friends were seated not far from her- he expected Dumbledore would put up a wall of defence. She looked terribly paler than usual, her long, wavy, blonde hair showing tangles and splits. Yet her beauty shone brighter than any witch in the room. Draco was nowhere to be seen, which did strike a chord in his heart. Where was his son? Did he not care?

He turned his eyes back towards the witness stand. Ginny Weasley, daughter of the pureblood traitor Arthur Weasley, was sporting an impressive black eye and giving her account of the events in the ministry just two nights ago. Her injuries had healed quickly. Lucius replayed the satisfying sound of her wrist cracking in his head. _Be thankful it wasn't your neck _he thought as he looked at her.

Lucius' lawyer, Marcus Heath -one of the best- never lost a case- Lawyers in the history of the wizarding world, was drilling her with questions.

"Did you get a good look at his eyes?" he asked

"I…er…I don't remember!" The pretty girl was staring at Lucius, the hate steaming from her eyes, yet her body trembled with fear. Lucius allowed a faint sneer to escape. Ginny looked as if she was about to burst into tears and turned away quickly.

"Then how can you prove he was acting of his own free will, don't forget that Lucius Malfoy was acquitted from a similar situation during the first fall of he-who-must-not-be-named, he had been FORCED to do terrible acts by the dark lord, under the control of the imperius curse!"

"Yes…but…" The girl was whimpering,

"And you ADMIT that you did not see his eyes- even when he was THIS CLOSE!" Marcus was ruthless, he sprinted up to the terrified girl and placed his face right in front of her.

He leant even closer, so his eyes were directly in front of hers "I think you would remember if his eyes were glowing white or not…wouldn't you?" he hissed.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She had indeed been that close to Malfoy, his skull mask covered everything but his piercing blue eyes. They were glowing, but not because of any curse. She was certain of that! Yet if she admitted it, he would stand a chance of walking out of the courtroom a free man. Ginny could not bring herself to lie, even if it was to do the right thing.

"Objection!" The other Lawyer Daniel Lambert – a muggle born- stood up.

Lucius noticed Arthur and Molly Weasley seated behind him, his face was etched with seething, whilst she blubbered like a fish at her daughter's interrogation.

"Sustained! Mr. Heath, please bear in mind our witness is a child- I would like to see less aggression on your part." The judge barked.

Heath stepped back from Ginny- his gaze falling back on the cage in the centre of the room- where Lucius was pinned within.

" I have no further witnesses!" Heath removed his glasses and started to wipe them clean. Lucius could see the sweat glistening on his forehead, the nerves were beginning to show!

"Goddamnit! Heath! You're losing them!" he thought, grinding his teeth in anger.

The evidence for his guilt was overwhelming- there was no doubt in the court that he had done the crime. It was whether he could convince them he was under a spell. That was the difference between freedom- and a cell with no windows and a bucket for a toilet.

"There will now be a short recess while the jury reach a verdict! Mr. Malfoy, if there is anything you wish to say to the court I suggest you say it now."

Now was his chance to prove. Lucius' eyes glassed over. "Where is my son?" He asked, his voice breaking ever so slightly. His angst was now visible to the crowd.

The door burst open, Draco barged in, a guard hanging off one arm. He had been removed from the court before the trial had begun, for trying to start a fight with Harry and Ron.

The guards tried desperately to drag him away but the boy didn't seem to care, his eyes were watery, yet his mouth and expression were showing nothing but anger. "I'm here Father!"

A nod from the judge, and the guards released their grip on him.

Draco walked past Harry and the others, without even glancing at them, he moved over to where his mother stood sobbing.

"Son!" Lucius stretched to full height, he wanted to look strong and proud in front of the jury and his son. "Draco…I'm sorry…so…sorry. I couldn't help it. I need you to be strong now alright?" Draco nodded and stood upright – always the image of his father. Lucius looked upon his wife "Narcissa? I love you both more than my life, if I ever did anything to hurt you…while I was…cursed…then maybe it's better this way!" He forced a smile at them both as his cage was lowered into the dungeons below.

Minutes seemed like hours. There were few people down in the dungeon. Lucius had been released from the cage to stretch his limbs in a cell. His cell was larger than the others, and his had a bed. At least the name Malfoy still demanded respect, even in prison. He thought to himself.

"They are ready for you Malfoy." The heavily built, sneering guard- who had become Lucius' only companion for the past two days- was not in the least bit polite or respectful as he had hoped. In fact, Lucius had been subjected to several beatings. Mostly around the ribs, where the bruises would be hidden. His guard "Lug" some called him, was a squib, and a half-blood one at that!

Lucius suspected that Lug had heard that the rich snob Malfoy Senior had been captured, and had deliberately asked to be on watch during the trial.

"Quite ready!" Malfoy sneered back at him. He oozed confidence as he was shackled by a number of guards, and lead toward the cage. Although his body was confident the jury would side with him. His mind was racing. The sheer amount of witnesses was enough to banish him to Azkaban for 10 years, and he had hoped to bribe most of the jury. Unfortunately Dumbledore himself had made sure all the members of the jury had aliases, so that no such thing could occur. Dumbledore knew he was guilty, but he cannot prove it completely.

Free will was the only weapon Malfoy had in this trial. They could not prove that he was doing these crimes by choice.

The door of the cage creaked open. Lucius could hear the murmering through the floor of the courtroom. Mrs Weasley's high-pitched squeals were deafening. "Obviously guilty!" and "Can't believe he's playing the victim" echoed through the bellows.

The door of the cage slammed shut in Lucius' face. A spike caught him just above the eye and he let out a cry of pain. Lug smiled a dark and malevolent smile. He had deliberately moved the spike further in when Lucius was in his cell. He had hoped to take out the pure-blood's eye with it, but alas…he missed. The other guards realised what had happened and quickly opened the cage to let Malfoy out.

"Fetch a doctor! Wand! Anything!" A small boyish looking guard sprinted away! Wands were strictly forbidden in the cellblock, but they did have a medical kit somewhere, with various healing potions and bandages.

Lucius was still screaming in pain. He clutched at the gash above his eye. Blood was dribbling all over his face, in his mouth, everywhere. Still shackled, he made a grab for Lug! "I'm gonna KILL YOU! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" he roared! His anger overwhelming him. Lug merely stepped back and then looked up at the ceiling. "Strike one – and I think they heard you!" He chuckled.

Lucius stopped moving. A wave of realisation and fear swept through his veins, the hairs on his neck stood on end as a deafening silence filled the air. The courtroom above was silent.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Draco watched as his father was lowered into the chasm below. Heard the grinding metal of the cage door open, chains rattling. He hadn't seen his father since his capture. And now there he was, a Malfoy, locked in a cage like some filthy animal! Draco was furious. He turned to his mother who was staring blankly at the empty hole where her husband was standing earlier.

"Mother?" he asked

Narcissa turned to look at him but her eyes were eerily glassy, as if she were blind.

"Mother? You shouldn't be here!" he said

"He needs me…" she mumbled pathetically. "I saw his eyes."

"Your not well! Mother! You need to get some rest. You haven't slept in two days." Draco was holding back tears.

He signalled to one of his mother's minders. The burly man approached and offered her his arm. Narcissa still glassy eyed and vacant, took it and prepared to be lead out.

Molly Weasley was cooing over Ginny, Harry and Hermione. All had some injury from the fight in the department of mysteries, and she insisted on showing the wounds to every person in close proximity. "Could have killed them…evil man…poor Harry…Sirius has gone but his memory will live on!"

Her shrill voice erupted across the courtroom. Arthur and Ron looked up to see Draco marching over to them.

"Oh God! NOT AGAIN!" Arthur placed himself between the two boys. Draco's minders were not far from his heel, obviously conflicted about helping his ailing mother, or stopping another potential brawl. Draco however, came to a halt and took on an aura not dissimilar to his father's. Clearly he was taking on the role of man of the house.

"Weasley! A word?" Draco barked and swiftly passed Arthur and headed for the exit.

Ron, who was expecting a punch to be flown at him any second, obediently followed. Harry wanted to go with him, but having not being invited, he thought it best to avoid another confrontation with his blonde nemesis.

Draco pushed open the double doors that lead to a large lobby. There he waited for Ron, who was caught behind the men carrying Narcissa from the room. Then he sidled over to where Malfoy was standing.

"Malfoy?" Ron said crossing his arms in a defensive manner.

Malfoy merely waited until his mother was out of earshot.

"Have you seen the state of my Mother recently Weasley?" Draco asked. His nerves and his anger were showing in his posture. Barely able to stand still Draco leaned this way and that, his hands on his hips, and then folded across his chest like Ron.

Ron glanced over at Narcissa and gave a shrug "Given the circumstances I am not surprised about how she looks!"

"I wasn't asking for Sympathy!" Draco hissed.

"Then what is it Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"Tell your Mother to stop talking about my Father like that!" Draco ordered.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Ron retorted with a snort.

"She can say whatever the hell she wants but I would appreciate it greatly if she wouldn't say such things in the same room as my mother!" Draco's wrath was starting to break through the peace barrier, and Ron could sense it.

"…its killing her." Draco whispered.

Ron nodded in response, and went back into the courtroom to chat with his Mother.

The crowd had once again seated. Narcissa looked even more worse for wear after her rest. Draco had once again seated himself by her side at the far side of the room. Molly Wealsley's remarks were now at a more manageable pitch, Narcissa could not make out what she was saying over the crowd, which calmed her a little. Draco squeezed her hand as a bell signalling for the prisoner to be brought in rang shrilly from somewhere below.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were locked in a conversation about the use of Dark magic, Hermione claiming that there was no evidence that Lucius was under the imperius curse, so that would make him guilty. Ron argued by mentioning the fact that there was no evidence that proved he was _not_ under the imperius curse either, and that could make him innocent, even though he wasn't. Their argument was cut short however when a loud scream of pain filled the air.

It had come from the hole in the centre of the room, where Lucius Malfoy was expected to emerge. It was so loud, Harry suspected that even the jurors in the next room could hear it.

The screams of pain were quickly replaced by screams of wrath as the voice, which was unmistakably the voice of Luicius Malfoy, hurled threats at his jailor. Then there was nothing but shocked silence at what was said.

The small guard had returned with the pathetic excuse for a first aid box. "There aren't any healing potions left!" He squeaked.

"Oops!" Lug droned sarcastically.

Lucius lifted his icy eyes to his tormentor "You did this deliberately!" He whispered with a hiss.

Lug leant toward him "You-know-who can't rescue you from where you're going!" he giggled delightfully at his own cleverness!

Malfoy's eyes froze as he thought of spending his last days in Azkaban.

"No." he whispered "But I'll make he knows what you did!"

"Was that a threat? Strike 2 Malfoy! Not doing too well are you your highness?"

What Lucius wouldn't have done to get his wand back right now?

The wound was bound up, the red blood soaking through the bandage and dribbling down his face.

"Back in the cage maggot!" Lug pushed Lucius hard into the cage. His back hit the sharp spikes and he tried not to cry out again. The door was shut and the spikes tightened so much that he could barely move his head.

"Raise the Cage!" Lug shouted "Enjoy Azkaban!" He muttered loudly

Malfoy did not take his eyes off Lug until the cage was fully surfaced. Then he was faced with a courtroom filled with silence.

Slowly the jury entered the room. One by one they took their places. The small, dainty witch, lucius had been scaring now looked at him in disgust, her head nodding in disbelief. They _had _heard every word.

A note was passed to the judge. All strength and pride vanished from Malfoy as a tear rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"_Lucius Malfoy, You are hereby found_ _Guilty of conspiring with and carrying out acts of terrorism with you-know-who, said acts leading to the murder of your wife's cousin Sirius Black and the attempted murders of children Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and a number of the ministries Auror's which included Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alistair Moody. Other charges include the use of unforgivable curses, grievous bodily harm, kidnapping, theft and owning dangerous and illegal artefacts…"_

Lucius winced at the word 'Guilty.' Narcissa's scream of despair was lost in the rupture of clapping and praise from the court. Lucius heard none of the background noise, focusing instead on the words the judge was speaking.

"…_Such acts of violence prove that not only are you a very dangerous man, you are deceptive, cruel and sadistic. I sentence you to no less than four life sentences in Azkaban, with no appeal. Get him out of my sight."_

The cage started to wind down into the dark below. Draco was sat in stunned silence. He was still processing the verdict, his eyes as big as saucers, while his mother stood up and howled in agony. The cage began to roll, and he suddenly realised this could be the last chance to see his father.

"NO!" he screamed and ran towards Lucius. The burly minders grabbed his arms to stop him, but Draco was nimble and quick. He wriggled free and clambered over the crowd of people, landing swiftly at the side of the cage!

Lucius had opened his eyes when he heard his son's voice "Draco?" he called out.

The cage was still lowering, his torso still above the opening. Draco grabbed his face through the bars. "NO!" he screamed again, his face contorted with terror and fury.

"Look after your Mother." Lucius whispered, and he disappeared into the darkness.


	3. A Son's Despair

**A Son's despair**

Arthur had already begun escorting the others out of the courtroom.

Harry watched, as the world around him became a haze. He turned back, and the wave of euphoria that he was feeling quickly dissolved when he saw Draco's reaction. All Harry could see was pain. Narcissa had collapsed in grief, her minders surrounding her, holding her back. He saw Draco let go of the cage, as two huge guards grabbed him from behind. He writhed and screamed, his face a mask of despair and blind rage.

" NOOO!" he was screaming and flailing out his limbs, kicking and punching at his guards. "IM GONNA KILL YOU POTTER! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" his anger was now directed at Harry, who just stood there in silence.

Harry could not help wondering how he would feel if it was James in that cage, being sentenced to a life in hell, and it was Draco that did it. He would want his revenge.

"I HATE YOU!" Draco raged. Snape, who had been loitering outside, charged past Harry and headed straight for Malfoy. On seeing his teacher, Malfoy started to give up the fight, letting his body go limp in the hands of his captors, but not taking his eyes from Harry. Snape waved off the guards, who released their grip and took a step back.

Harry faced the other way, and he saw his friends hugging each other, their faces a mixture of joy and tears. For them, another dangerous death eater had been put away. Sirius' death had not been in vain. That was all that mattered. Harry smiled, and walked away. He did not look back again.

Draco saw Harry turn and walk away. His anger melted away, and only sorrow remained. His tears had soaked his robes, his long, white hair had broken free of the ponytail, and strands of it were sticking to the damp skin on his face. He was snivelling uncontrollably, and his throat, coarse and dry from the shouting, felt like someone had rammed barbed wire into it.

Snape put a solid arm around the boy, who was nearly as tall as he was, and squeezed him. Draco admired Snape almost as much as his own father. He knew Snape and his father were close, although Snape would never have breathed a word about friendship with a Malfoy to anyone. Before Draco realised what he was doing he was hugging Snape. Unsure how to react, Snape put his hands on Draco's back and patted him in a fatherly manner. Then removed a handkerchief from his cuff. He prised Dracos fingers from his robes and handed it to him.

"He's really gone!" Draco whimpered, "I'll never see him again!"

Snape grabbed his shoulder and lead him toward the door. "I'm sure you will!" he lied.

He could not bring himself to tell Draco the truth. After the escape of Barty Crouch, and the dementors betrayal, Azkeban had a strict 'no visitors' policy. Since the escape of the Deatheater's earlier, Guards and Aurors surrounding the prison had tripled, and now since one of the deadliest Death-eaters ever had just been sentenced, it was highly likely it would double again. In Snape's mind, Lucius was a dead man.

Narcissa was carried away by some officials, who wanted to brief her on what was to happen to them next. As the sole Malfoy heir, the estate was to be given to Draco until his father's release, that is, if age hadn't killed him already.

Marcus Heath had already packed his papers into his satchel and had stormed out. Draco decided that he should go home before his mother and pack up all his father's personal belongings. It would ease her pain if she didn't have to do it, he thought.

A guard approached as Draco and Snape reached the lobby. He handed Draco a box of his father's possessions that had been collected at his capture. Except one thing.

"Where is my Father's cane? His wand? It has a snake head on it." Draco asked pathetically.

"There are rules. Strictly no wands inside or near the courtroom or cell block. Also, the wand was evidence from the scene of the crime. We have it stored in the department of dark and dangerous artefacts. Nothing leaves that room once it has been reported. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy I really am." With that, the guard turned and strolled out. Snape was distracted momentarily by a witch from the ministry, enquiring about the boy and how he was taking it.

Draco was left alone clutching the box for dear life as he walked half dazed, toward the exit. Snape quickly came to his senses, but it was too late.

"Draco! Not that way!" He called as Draco opened the door, letting a strong breeze fill the lobby. With it came the echo of babbling reporters outside, all pushed shoved, hollering questions at the younger Malfoy. Draco, lost his balance and fell to his knees, showering the contents of the box all over the stone steps of the courthouse.

Draco franticly tried to pick it all up before the babbling photographers and reporters made a start for some of the stuff. He quickly stuffed the clothes back in the box, but as he did so- his father's snake broach fell from the collar and rolled away from him. Draco reached for it, arms outstretched but it disappeared in the forest of moving legs, only to be picked up by someone he hoped would not be there.

"My My!" Rita Skeeter exclaimed "What a beautiful broach!" She looked at Draco and smiled her trademark sneer.

"Give it back!" Malfoy demanded reaching for it, but she quickly whipped her hand away.

"There, there, I'm only looking!" she said innocently, the smile not fading from her pointed face.

Draco got off his knees and stood up to his full height. At just fifteen, he was over 6ft in height, and towered over the woman's 5 foot 3 inch frame. Ignoring the bustling crowd flashing their cameras, Draco sneered back at Rita with the same wild look he flashed Harry in the courthouse. "I said give it back! NOW!" he grabbed her wrist and prised the broach from her fingers. The reporters were lapping it up, taking photo's of the struggle.

"Draco" Snape came running through the doors "Come inside now!" he forced a pathway through the crowd and grabbed Draco's robes, dragging him away from the idiotic journalists.

"That's another murdering bastard behind bars!" One such idiot shouted to his friend. Thinking that Draco was too far to hear. He had hardly any time to think before a clenched fist pounded against his face- breaking his nose.


	4. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

It was morning at the Burrow. Harry stared at this week's Daily Prophet. It's bold title filling half the page. **_'Malfoy Guilty!' _**It read.

_Lucius Malfoy, one of the most respected pure-blood wizards in the world, and one high up in the Ministry of Magic, was convicted this week for actively participating in the crimes of you-know-who, which lead to the death of Sirius Black, who not only was wrongly convicted of the murder of Peter Pettigrew, but also happens to be the cousin of Malfoy's wife Narcissa Black._

A twinge in Harry's heart as he thought of his dead god-father made him stop reading and drop the paper. He still couldn't accept that he was gone.

Hermione and Ginny emerged from the stairs. "Sleep well?" Ginny yawned.

Harry gave a shrug indicating a 'no' and picked up the paper off the floor. Hermione quickly grabbed it and inspected the cover.

"I don't know why you want to read that, you were there remember?" he smiled. He just wanted to avoid talking about it, wanted the past week to evaporate from his mind. All the children involved in the attack were given three weeks off school without homework, which disappointed Hermione because there were the final exams to practice for. Harry presumed that Draco would have been given the same treatment, due to his father's conviction.

Hermione opened the paper and scanned the page. "Oh My God!" she exclaimed.

Ginny leaned over her shoulder and smiled! "WOW!" she laughed.

"What is it?" Harry asked " Has Rita Skeeter posted a naked picture of me on page three?" Hermione got the joke, having being brought up with muggles. Ginny did not. "What's so special about page three? Anyway no it's Draco!" she could barely contain her excitement.

"What? Draco's naked? Uurgh!" Harry shuddered and laughed. Ron entered the room.

"Who's naked?" he smiled cheekily and looked at Hermione. Who gave him an evil look.

She sighed and started to read.

_Draco Malfoy, only son of convicted Death-eater Lucius Malfoy, was seen leaving the courthouse in a blind rage. Having being asked about how he was feeling after his father's conviction, the young Malfoy angrily attacked a reporter, breaking his nose, two ribs and his wrist. The reporter (seen here) has chosen to sue Malfoy for grievous bodily harm, however, due to the fact that Draco Malfoy has just inherited a rather large sum of money, and become one of the youngest bachelors in the country, there is no doubt that the trial will last very long._

Hermione turned the page toward Ron and Harry. A large picture flashed before them. Draco, surrounded by reporters was walking back into the building with Snape, then suddenly turned and threw a punch at a reporter, knocking him to the ground. Then he repeatedly kicked the man as he huddled on the floor, only to be dragged away by Professor Snape and a number of ministry officials. A small picture at the bottom showed the reporter in question, who was covered in bruises, two black eyes and cuts to the face.

"Woah!" Ron bellowed. "And to think I actually stood next to the guy by myself with no guards around."

"I think he was planning to do that to _me _Ron!" Harry groaned "He beat up the reporter imagining he was me!"

"Most likely!" Ginny trilled as she sat down handing him a plate of toast, then tucking in to her own. She was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"But who cares? Lucius is behind bars! It's over!" She munched.

"Well! Yeah!" Harry moaned "But I still can't help feeling just that little bit guilty…after all, he is his father!"

Hermione threw the paper away "Harry! Don't! The man was evil! He deserved what he got, the fact that he is Draco's father is insignificant!" She added.

He tucked in to the plate of toasty bread, and ignored her. Ron had picked up the discarded paper and was reading it to himself.


	5. Summons

**Summons**

Draco had sealed the last box. He hadn't realised how much stuff his father kept lying around! It had taken him four painstaking days to gather it all up and hide it. Some items he kept for himself. There was Lucius' favourite ring, a snake encircling what looked like an emerald, its mouth opened wide as if devouring the jewel. He dared not wear it on his finger, for fear that his mother would make him take it off. Instead he found a long, silver chain and wore it round his neck beneath his silk shirt.

There was also a belt, and broach that he decided to keep in his room, he could take them with him to Hogwarts, he thought. _Then I won't have to hide them from Mother._

He lifted the chest and took it into the spare room at the end of the corridor. Nobody used that room, save the house-elves when they were hiding from Lucius' wrath. They had no reason to hide now. Draco did not much care for house-elves. He would let them stay and work for him, of course, but he wouldn't acknowledge their existence.

He was getting used to the fact that the house was his now. The first few days were tough. He kept thinking he had to ask permission to go in his father's study, before realising that it was _his_ study now.

Narcissa had spent most of the week in bed, being tended by an old female house-elf called Poppy. She was looking much better now, although she wasn't talking. Then again, Draco thought, she never spoke much anyway, except when he had done something to disappoint her or Lucius. Which happened quite a lot.

Locking the door behind him, Draco heard a fluttering nearby. He wandered down the corridor, checking every room for the source of the sound. He reached his room where three fluffy owls had perched themselves on his balcony. Sliding open the doors he went outside to retrieve his letters.

He sat on one of the old chairs outside, as the morning sun shone down and warmed his skin. He hadn't realised how pale he looked until the light hit him.

He opened the first letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I hope, considering your family circumstances, that you are feeling a little better. I have written to inform you that the reporter Edward Goldbridge, has dropped his charges against you, claiming that he understands you were terribly upset about the trial and it was not a personal attack. I find this amusing, especially since your father's cell-block guard was found dead just the other day. Nasty business. Anyway, please find enclosed a note from your Father, it was mailed directly to me with strict instruction that it was for your eyes only. The ministry cannot open his mail, they need a warrant. But I dare-say they will get one sooner or later, so enjoy the privacy while you still can._

_Regards,_

_Marcus Heath_

Draco hastily checked the envelope he had discarded, inside was a small piece of what looked and smelled like used toilet paper, but on closer inspection, was in fact a piece of blank scrap paper from a newspaper.

_Draco,_

_I hope you and your mother are well. Tell her I think of her everyday. You are my light in this place they call a prison. Luckily the money 'donated' to the guards has helped me secure a more comfortable enclosure than the others here. They actually supply me with a morning paper now. In fact that is how I have been able to right to you. Letter writing is technically forbidden in here, yet Heath found a loophole. The actual law is that no prisoner is allowed access to any writing materials. So I managed to bribe one of the guards to sit outside my cell and write this for me, while I dictate. Technically I have not been allowed access to it, so it is all legal. You will need you to pay him for this, as I have no access to money in here. His name is Figg. He also says that he can keep the details of our correspondence a secret as long as he retrieves a reasonable sum of money every month._

_I saw the article in the Daily Prophet. I presume you have too. I just wanted to say I am so proud of you for sticking with me son. You are not afraid to show your true feelings. Something I have been unable to do for years._

_With love,_

_Your Father_

Draco smiled weakly as a tear rolled down his cheek. He took a deep breath and smelled the morning air. It was sweet and fresh, not like the air inside the old mansion, which was stuffy and old. He tucked his father's letter in his shirt, near his heart. He didn't want his mother to see it either. She was still too fragile, and she had just started to improve.

He recognised the writing of the next letter, the bold but beautiful script of Albus Dumbledore was instantly recognisable. Although he was partially responsible for Lucius' capture and imprisonment, Draco had mixed feelings. One part of him, the Malfoy part, hated him with a passion. The other part, that of a student, admired Dumbledore greatly, like Snape. He admired the power and obedience their presence commanded, in a similar way to his father.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have spoken to the exam board and they have agreed to give you an extension for your end of year assignment. Your exams will be taking place in four weeks, hopefully by then you will be attending school again. You may have a longer away period if you wish, but I strongly suggest you return. Being surrounded by close friends may help heal the wounds._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts_

Draco lazily read the note and placed it back in its envelope. Close friends? He thought. 'I don't have close friends.' Crabbe and Goyle were more like minions than friends, but they were quite humorous at times. However, they would be as likely to tell a joke as he, Draco would act nice to Harry Potter! They would not be in very humorous moods seeing as their father's were also in Azkaban. Then there was Pansy, who was so pretty when she smiled. She was a friend at times when it suited her. Most of the time she would be with a herd of slytherin girls, bitching about Granger or some other moron!

He bit his lip. _Morons!_ All of them! Potter, Granger, Weasley and that oaf Hagrid who they loved so much! _All Morons!_

He had forgotten about the third letter in his lap. He picked it up and inspected the writing. It also, was very beautifully written. The words Master Malfoy shone with an eerie green light. Obviously this letter was bound with a spell so that only he could read it. He cracked open the wax ceal and sparks of green erupted from it, then died down.

Opening the letter fully, his heart pounded with excitement.

_Master Malfoy,_

_Should any hands other than your own open this letter, it is designed to kill, so please dispose of it when it is of no further use. Such a dangerous artefact in your possession might draw suspicion._

_I know of your Father's condition. The guard who watched over him during his time in court was very helpful in telling us all the information we asked for. Lucius seems to be making acquaintances everywhere I look._

_I have requested your presence at a private gathering at Woodsmanor to discuss your future._

_I am hoping that Lucius has already informed you about this place, having been there many times himself. If not, I suggest that you ask your mother. She may also attend if she so wishes._

_I will send a sign when the time is near. Think of it as a test._

_Do not disappoint._

Draco swallowed hard. A sharp thud made him jump. The scruffy spotted owl that delivered the letter had fallen off it's perch. Clearly distressed it was trying to stand upright, and kept toppling over. Flapping it's wings didn't seem to help. Draco was about to touch it when it started to scream. It was a horrible noise, a scream of intense pain and suffering, it only lasted a few seconds...then it exploded in a crackle of green flames. Draco closed his eyes in disgust. The corpse lay burning on the balcony floor. Draco curiously put his hands near it to feel the heat, but was surprised to find that the green flames were cold. He daringly placed his hand in the flame, and recoiled as if burned. It was freezing. In the split second his hand touched the flame, a layer of frost had covered his fingers. The flame died out and the bird's body was a block of ice. The other Owls had flown away in fright. Draco kicked the dead bird off the balcony and watched as it shattered on the ground below.

"Draco?" Narcissa's voice was trembling, "Are you alright?"

She must have heard the scream, he thought. "Yeah…er…an owl, just…er…exploded!" He laughed uneasily, he didn't want to upset her further, the sound of the scream was frightening enough to make her get out of bed.

"You got a letter didn't you?" She whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"How did you know?" Draco knew he couldn't play dumb, she was far too clever to fall for that.

"I got one too, not long after your father and I married…I knew what he was…but I…" she trailed off.

"He never uses the same owl twice. They fly in only one way, and then they are destroyed so that none can track them." She walked over to him and snatched the letter from his fingertips.

"Mother! No! Don't!" Draco shouted.

She walked over to the fireplace and threw the letter into it. "Incendio!" she shouted. The log fire sprouted flames and consumed the letter in a flash of green light.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He thought she was going to open it, which would have resulted in her untimely demise, and Draco could not bear to lose both his parents in the same week.

Exams were over at last! Harry and Ron were packing their trunks in the gryffindor tower. Harry had no particular desire to return to the Dursleys any time soon, so instead he accepted an invitation from Mrs. Weasley to stay at the Burrow for a while. Normally he needed no invitation, so he presumed Mrs. Weasley was just a little out of sorts. She had been mothering him a lot lately! Sending both he and Ron letters, asking how he was doing, whether he was coping. The usual sympathetic sentences one hears after a death in the family.

Harry was used to coping with death. Although still deeply emotional about Sirius' murder, he found it easier to keep it safe inside him and keep it from affecting his friends' behaviour. It had been a month, plenty of time to mourn, now its time to stop thinking about what he'd lost, and think about the experiences he'd had. Harry laughed to himself when he thought of a time both he and Sirius had sat at a table and joked about Malfoy being his cousin.

"Malfoy!" he thought out loud.

"Say-what?" Ron asked, still packing.

"Oh nothing! Was just wondering about Malfoy! I don't recall seeing him at all during exams. Do you think he's skived or dropped out?"

"Not sure!" Ron said. Maybe he's done his exams in a separate room or something. Hermione said that she saw him in class yesterday. He'd spat in her cauldron in potions. Snape didn't see it of course, and she lost marks when her purple sludge turned a slightly different shade of purple sludge."

"Oh right!" Harry laughed. "Well I suppose Snape did see and suggested to Dumbledore…"

"Suggested what?" Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. His eyes twinkling over his spectacles.

"…that perhaps it would be best if Draco was separated from us during exam periods sir!" Harry spoke slowly.

"Ah…I see…you are correct Harry! Severus did indeed tell me what happened to Miss Granger's cauldron, and suggested a little separation would be best. Although he did wish that _you _and your friends be the ones who are separated from Draco, and not the other way round!" he giggled.

"How is Draco coping!" Harry asked. He was not really concerned, but he did feel sympathetic toward his nemesis, after all, losing ones family is very painful. Harry knew.

"Not half as well as you it seems!" the headmasters face drooped a little. Clearly Dumbledore was very concerned about Draco's welfare. He did not want the younger Malfoy following in his father's footsteps. But now it seemed, there were no other footsteps to follow.

"Did you need something Professor?" Ron butted in to change the awkward conversation.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. Harry? I hear that you will not be returning to your Aunts for the beginning of the summer holidays. I would however, like to arrange a visit when you are back there. There are things I and your family need to discuss." Dumbledore was not waiting for an answer. He simply turned and walked out of the room.


	6. A Sign From The Devil

**A sign from the devil**

It was well into the summer months and Draco had not seen any obvious sign that the time for the gathering was drawing near. His mother had spent a lot of her time away. She did not like staying here without Lucius, he thought. She found it too hard. He had spent most of the holidays in his father's old study. It had been charmed so that no noise outside of the room would disturb its owner.

The house-elves knew better than to bother him there. They had been far braver since they had got used to not being beaten. Sometimes they would try and talk to Draco. He would ignore them as usual but sometimes they persisted. In the past, when Draco was younger, they dared not speak at all. Lucius had a habit of letting any stress or anger be released by screaming and kicking house-elves until they bled. _Better them than me_, Draco thought. He wondered whether they missed being beaten, was it worse than being completely ignored altogether?

He had relatively few visitors this summer. That was hardly surprising. Who would want to be acquainted with the Malfoys now that one of them was a convicted death-eater? Snape had visited twice. Once to drop off a birthday present, a book on potions, and the second time to check he had read said book. He had never visited before, probably because he never had a reason to. Pansy had also come round to drop off her present, but she was uncomfortable staying and left fairly swiftly. Draco hadn't been himself since the trial. His mean streak had been replaced with brooding, and indifference.

"Master Malfoy sir?" Poppy, the oldest house-elf appeared at the door.

Draco sat, in his armchair. Staring blankly at the ashen fireplace. He did not even blink.

"Sir? Master Malfoy sir?" She repeated very softly, her voice was high pitched and squeaky, which was annoying.

Draco brought his hand up to his ear and rested his head on it. Still staring at space.

"M…M…Master M…Malfoy sir?" She was trembling so much he could hear the door handle above her rattling.

"Oh for pity's sake what is it?" He snapped at her, bearing his teeth. Poppy shrank back with a squeak. She may be braver now, but she still feared a raised voice.

"A snake sir! There's a big snake in the mansion! It's eaten a house-elf sir!" Poppy squealed, she was clearly very distressed.

Draco stood up straight away. "A Snake? Here?" Draco asked in disbelief. He was confused. There were no snakes in this part of the country. The only wild Snakes England had were grass snakes and adders, and neither of them could kill anything bigger than a rat. Then he remembered the letter.

_I will send a sign when the time is near. Think of it as a test._

_Do not disappoint._

"Our magic will not work on it sir!" Poppy was whimpering pathetically. "Please! Please save us sir!" she ran to him and grabbed his trouser leg.

Draco shook off the house-elf and strode out of the room. He had to get to his wand. He felt his pockets, and froze as he struggled to find it.

"Poppy! Where's my wand!" He demanded.

"I…I…" She struggled to think.

"Damnit! Poppy I need it! Where is it!" He shouted so hard she started to cry.

"I…I don't know sir!" she bawled, "Please don't hit me sir!"

Draco groaned in annoyance and sprinted to the stairs. He could hear a commotion from the dining room. Many house-elves were running wildly around the house, finding places to hide. One young elf ran straight out of the room and tripped at Draco's feet. Instinctively Draco picked up the creature and helped it to his feet. Then he realised that he didn't have to do that.

"They are beneath you! You don't have to help them with anything!" His father's words echoed in his head, and he released his grip on the elf's hand.

"Erm…don't put your filthy hands near my shoes…er…go wash them!" He barked. The tiny elf cradled the hand Draco had touched, as if it had been bitten and took off at high speed toward the kitchens.

Wand. Wand. He desperately tried to think where he had left it. Then it emerged.

The Snake's head slithered out of the dining room. It was enormous. The head was the size of a house-elf. No wonder it ate one. It caught sight of him and hissed loudly. It had been looking for him.

It moved at a rapid speed, heading directly for Malfoy. He barely had time to react. "Oh shit!" he gasped.

He sprinted up the stairs two at a time, pulling himself up with the banister. The snake was in a speedy pursuit but struggled with the stairs a little, buying Draco some time to think!

"C'mon idiot! Think!" He hissed to himself. He was running blind, not knowing where to go, where was safe, where was his bloody wand! He thought of where he last used it, he removed a stain from his shirt with it, last night as he got ready for bed.

Then it clicked. A sickly feeling shivered through his body. It was in his bedroom. Behind him.

He turned and expected to see the creature hurtling toward him, jaws open, teeth flaring. Instead he faced an long, empty hallway and utter silence. He treaded softly toward his bedroom, slowly and carefully planting his feet around the squeaky floorboards. His breathing was deep as he tried not to make a sound. _It's just a game. Hide and seek! I can do this. Almost there._

He reached the door and lifted the catch. It clicked loudly,_ SHIT, _he barged through the door just as the snake made a lunge at him with its jaws. The heavy Oak door slammed in its face and it hissed loudly.

Draco locked the door with a bolt, then moved his heavy oak chest in front of it just to make sure. He fell to the floor breathing heavily. His heart pounded with adrenaline. His hair sticking to his face and mouth. He removed his heavy, black, velvet jacket and threw it across the room. It landed at the foot of his bed, and he heard a squeak.

Peering under the bed, Draco could see about five house-elves cowering.

"What are you doing? Get out from under there!" Draco ordered. Obediantly the five creatures climbed out and huddled together. Draco wasn't sure who they feared more. Him or the snake.

He slammed his head back against the chest. That blasted snake. How in the hell was he going to get rid of it. He stood up and walked over to his dresser. He rummaged through drawers and rifled through papers but he couldn't find his wand.

He hadn't noticed that one of the elves had approached him. It was trying to speak, but this one was young and fairly new to the idea of speaking while this Malfoy ruled the house.

"Massster!" It pointed as it spoke! "Here master!"

Draco turned to look at the elf, his eyes following the direction of its finger. The wardrobe. He opened it and saw the trousers he had been wearing the night before. The wand was stuffed in the back pocket.

_Thank God _He thought. The hissing at the door had stopped a while ago.

He turned, in a very un-malfoy-like manner, to thank the elf that helped him but instead met the eyes of the very creature he had been hiding from. The snake had come in via the balcony door. All the house elves had either feinted or were playing dead. Either way, they weren't moving. Draco revealed the wand, and the snake attacked.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He hollered and shut his eyes. He had no idea wether the spell would work, he was not the brightest Wizard in the school but he knew that if he didn't kill this snake, it would surely eat him. A brilliant flash of green light erupted from the wand, and the snake, instead of going limp and falling to the floor, exploded into a thousand green sparks, which fell like glitter, to the floor.

Draco approached the smouldering glittery substance, a piece of paper marked in the same, glowing green ink as before lay on the ground.

He picked it up and traced his finger across the seal. It opened with another shower of sparks and revealed the writing within.

_Well done Master Malfoy,_

_You have passed the test. The snake would have killed you had you hesitated to use that spell. Any other would have been ineffective. Don't worry about the ministry bothering you about this. I know you are not allowed to use magic out of school, and that they have ways to detect you if you do. I took it upon myself years ago to cloak your father's house. The ministry are deaf to any spell uttered within these walls. Especially unforgivable curses._

_I will send an old friend to escort you to Woodsmanor._

_The gathering is near._

Draco laughed loudly. He was thrilled with himself. The dark Lord had praised him, _praise_ was something his father rarely did.

The house elves had gotten to their feet and watched their master collapse on the floor in hysterical laughter. It took a while for him to come to his senses.

Then he realised he was being watched.

"Get out!" he snarled jokingly. His bullying streak was beginning to grow back. The elves fled as fast as they could. Bowing as they did so. Draco lay on his back and smiled to himself. _I'm going to be a deatheater _he whispered.


	7. A Room Without Windows

**A Room Without Windows**

Lucius paced around his cell, like he usually did in the mornings. His body ached from lying on the stiff itchy mattress all night. His rags hung from his flesh and his hair had started to matt into dreadlocks. He had only been there for two months, and he had lost a lot of weight. A bowl skidded out of the hole at the bottom of his cell door. It spilt the contents all over the cold stone slabs. Angrily he ran to the door.

"I'm glad I'll only be spending six months in this hellhole! Because that is as long as I'll last as long as I'm fed this GRUEL!" He slammed his fists against the bars and it echoed down the passage.

"Shut-up Malfoy" came cries from the other prisoners. A guard walked past and spotted him at the door.

"You have a problem with our cooking Pure-blood?" He asked innocently.

Malfoy sneered and skulked to the back of his cell. He waited for the guard to leave, then proceeded to eat the contents of the bowl. It tasted like rotten eggs. He coughed and spluttered after he swallowed every spoonful, but it was better than nothing. A tapping on the bars indicated he had post. He retrieved it from the portly Auror whom he regularly bribed.

A note from your son, a daily Prophet and if you need me to write a letter for you that will be 30 silver sickles as usual. He smiled, showing black teeth.

Malfoy snatched the papers from the fat man who called himself Mr. Figg. "Come back in an hour!" he spoke in a demanding tone. Figg nodded and moved on to the next cell.

Lucius sat himself down on the mattress and opened Draco's Letter.

_Father,_

_I hope this finds you well. I read in your last letter that you are quite comfortable and are treated well…_

That was a lie. Lucius regretted lying to his son like this, but he hated the fact that the name Malfoy meant almost next to nothing in this place. He had no authority or respect, and was treated like an animal.

_I haven't seen much of Mother recently. She has been staying at the cottage for some while and writes to me often. She claims that the draughty, dusty mansion was not good for her health. Personally I don't think she likes looking at me much anymore. I remind her of you._

_I had a quiet birthday. Just me. Pansy did come round to drop off a present but she couldn't stay. It was a ring, with a DM inscribed on it, but I don't wear it. I have been wearing your ring though. I hope you don't mind. Mum sent me some money, and Snape sent me a potions book._

_I just thought you should know I passed all my exams. I got two 'O's for Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts! Professor Snape said I got one of the highest marks in the class! Granger beat me again._

_I also got 'E's for Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures!_

_I'm sorry to tell you that I only got 'A's for Herbology and History Of Magic_

_I think Professor Sprout gave me an 'A' because she knows I don't like her 'favourite' idiot Longbottom!_

_Anyway I am sorry I disappointed you. But I also have some other, more important news. I passed my 'test.'_

_Your loving son,_

_Draco_

Lucius scratched at the coarse hair on his chin. He was getting used to having a thin beard, but he knew it would annoy him eventually. There was no way to cut it in here. It took him a while to comprehend what Draco meant by 'test.' For a second he brushed it off as being an exam at school. Then he had realised it was something far more sinister.

_Dear God NO! _He panicked and stood up. Pacing his cell over and over. _He's just a boy! He's only a boy! He's fifteen for god's sake! No…sixteen! _Lucius franticly ran a hand through his hair and paced over and over.

"Ready Lucius?" Figg had returned, a pen and paper at the ready!

Lucius gulped and fought hard to speak. "I…er…I…need to think!" he said as he paced the floor again.

"Well hurry up, I have other things to be getting on with than writing bloody letters to your son!" Figg moaned.

"Give me the pen Figg." Lucius held out his hand for it.

"That's not allowed. I could lose my job." Figg snorted.

"You could lose a hell of a lot more _a month _if you don't give me that damned pen!" Lucius hissed. His trademark sneer visible beneath the beard.

Figg, desperate to keep his monthly Malfoy wages, handed over the pen immediately.

There was no way Lucius could let Draco know of the danger ahead without giving away his secret. He doubted very much that Figg had kept his word on confidentiality and he could not risk letting slip that his son was conversing with Lord Voldemort. So instead he wrote a serious letter in the hope that Draco would understand the true meaning behind the words.

_Draco!_

_I am very disappointed. The test required skills far beyond your comprehension. You should never have attempted it without proper revision. I am sure your new 'tutor' knows you are not ready, and I would advise you to wait. I would also insist that you ask your teacher at hogwarts, Professor Snape who may have some information regarding the test results._

_As for your Grades, I am not surprised you got an 'O' in potions. Professor Snape always gives them to his favourites whether they deserve them or not. The 'A's are indeed disappointing but you have improved since last year._

_Your Mother has been writing to me as well, and Figg has also helped me converse with her. I am sorry that she has been distant from you. She does love you dearly. She just needs time to adjust to a life without me._

_As for my ring. You may keep it. I have no use for it any more. Consider it your birthday present._

_Your Father_

He handed the note and pen to Figg, who folded it and hid it in his jacket.

"I want a raise!" Figg sneered

"Get out of my sight!" Malfoy retorted, and with that Figg retreated into the shadows.


	8. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

Draco had barely slept since his ordeal with the Snake. The excitement of finally being able to meet the Dark Lord, in person, was keeping him fully alert and awake.

Draco had also taken it upon himself to take abuse ofhis wand, seeing as magic use, in this house would not be detected by Dumbledore, never mind the ministry!

This new found excitement, had brought the 'old' Draco back from the brinks of death. He had found his mean streak once more, and delighted in hexing House-elves whenever they annoyed him. He felt a greater sense of freedom. Freedom to do whatever he liked, now that his father was gone. Yet the thought of his father in a cell weighed heavily on his mind.

He rolled over and tried to get some sleep. The air in his room was stale and hot. His sheets and hair stuck to his bare skin, and he stared blankly at the ceiling, his mind racing about events to come.

A bright flash of light filled the room. A ball of sparkling light, spittingand hailing sparksall over the ground, shot upwards toward the sky, travelling past his window at high speed. Draco sat bolt upright. His hair, which had grown considerably over the last two years, was now past his shoulders, and stuck to his sticky face and eyes. He hastily brushed it away, and ran to the window. He opened the balcony door and walked slowly out onto the terrace. The giant snake of the Dark Mark writhed and roared as it twisted itself around a huge skull. The light from it filled the sky, and lit the ground below. Then he saw them.

There, on the green was an army of Death eaters. About 50 of them. All cloaked and masked, staring at him. One from the centre-front stalked forward, cloak billowing in the light.

He removed his mask and eyed Draco on the balcony.

"It's time!" Snape said. His face blank and emotionless. Yet his eyes burned with an intensity that made Draco squirm.

No sooner had he spoken, The Dark Mark faded, and two sturdy Deatheaters appeared by Draco's side, holding his arms, they roughly led him back inside.

"Hey!" Draco strained "I'm not even dressed yet!"

Wearing nothing but his velvet pyjama trousers, Draco tried to break free and grab some clothes.

"You come as you are!" The gruff voice of Fenrir Greyback was enough to shut him up, for now.

They kept their grip on him and half-lead him/half-dragged him down the large staircase to the main doors.

Snape was waiting outside. He raised his hand and the two deatheaters released Draco immediately.

"Snape! What's going on?" Draco shivered and hugged his chest.

"The Gathering. Draco." Snape responded and walked away, beckoning Draco to follow. The army of Deatheaters parted like the red sea, as Snape and Draco passed through. Even as Draco walked passed them, some had begun to disapparate. Draco could not apparate yet, having not learnt the technique. Snape lead him deep into the Malfoy Gardens, toward the cemetery at the back, where Draco's ancestors lay in slumber.

"Why the cemetery?" Draco stuttered. His teeth chattering from the cold.

Snape ignored his questions and headed straight for the statue of Abraxis Malfoy, Draco's grandfather. Many times Draco had visited the statue with his father. Like most educated 'pure-bloods,' knowing the details of their ancestry was a necessity.

Draco stared up at the huge marble carving of his Grandfather. Its head pointing up toward the sky, eyes closed in sleep. The long hair extending down to the lower back. He had never noticed how closely it resembled his own father. Lucius' hair was a little shorter, but the nose and chin were almost identical.

Snape tapped the statue with his wand. Instantly the eyes of the statue opened and glowed an eerie green colour.

"Ready?" Snape asked

"For what?" Draco shivered

Snape firmly grabbed his arm and placed his palm on the statue.

A rush of wind sped them, at great speed, to the sky. All Draco could hear was the deafening roar of the air it span them round and round, in a sickening circle. He shut his eyes and screamed. He was so cold, the noise was so loud and they were moving so fast he couldn't even see his feet.

As quick as it had started, the noise had died. Draco found himself stood against the very same Statue of his grandfather.

The motion sickness kicked in, and Draco had to turn away. He fell to his knees and vomited. Snape had already recovered, and stood over Draco, holding back his hair as he puked his guts out.

This was all he needed, Snape thought. If Draco can barely cope with this, how could he possibly be ready for what lies ahead.

Draco coughed up the last remnants of his dinner, and was beginning to feel much better. He spat on the floor, trying to rid foul taste in his mouth.

Snape helped him to his feet. Then Draco had a clear look at his new surroundings. A bitter wind blew as Draco surveyed a huge, seemingly abandoned manor, overlooking a valley. A deep forest stretched all around them, with black trees that arched against the wind.

"Woodsmanor!" Draco gasped. He had heard of this place from his father. A house, so old that people had forgotten it existed. A house that can only be found by those who know where it is.

Snape escorted him to the main doors, which opened as they approached. The main entrance hall shone with polished oak and parquet floors. Clearly some kind of magic was disguising the house as a wreck, yet inside was nothing but pure beauty. The Deatheaters had already gathered for their arrival. They had created two lines, which lead them to an even larger hall. A huge chandelier glistened above him, and swathes of deep green velvet covered the walls and ceiling.

Distracted by the majesty of the room, Draco had not noticed Snape leave, until he heard the doors bolt shut.

Draco turned in a wave of panic.

"I thought we would talk in private." A soft, deep voice purred.

Draco scanned the room for the source, and found none. He dared not answer.

"You seem confused Master Malfoy." It spoke again.

Draco could hear the voice in his head, it echoed all around him, like a breeze caught in a wind tunnel.

"I did as you asked." Draco spoke nervously. "I came!" He was still looking around the room, for signs of movement.

"I'm afraid you had no choice Draco." Draco turned around quickly to find his face directly opposite the snake-like visage of Lord Voldemort.

Draco could barely refrain from screaming in shock, as he gazed upon the face before him. It was human, yet the skin was unnaturally pale, the slitted eyes that Draco guessed were once a shade of blue, had turned a blackish colour, with a strange red gleam. As for the nose, it looked like there was none. Instead ther lay a flat piece of skin, where two slits acted as Nostrils.

They gave an ever so slight whistle, as the Dark Lord breathed, and would flare open as he spoke.

Voldemort simply stared back as Draco took in his image. The boy did indeed look like his father. He had the same locks of white blonde hair, the same intense expression and icy eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. Not his though, Voldemorts soul was broken years ago. Broken, divided, and hidden so that there would always be a part of him in existence.

Draco noticed the Dark Lord surveying him and looked away immediately. He didn't like the feeling of those inhuman eyes boring into him. All the excitement he had been feeling toward this day had vanished. Now he just wanted to go home, wanted his Mother to be there, his father safely returned and life to be like it was before the Dark Lord's return.

"You are the image of Lucius at this age." Voldemort sidled past him and turned to face him once more.

"Thank you!" Draco bowed low, still not giving the Dark Lord eye contact. Oh no. He didn't want to look at that face again for a long time.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Voldemort snapped.

"Stand up! Look at me in the eyes!" He hissed and held Draco's face to his.

"Your father was weak!" he sneered. "He could not perform the simple task I gave him, he got himself captured, he failed! Master Malfoy he FAILED!"

He was yelling at him furiously. Draco shook in terror but dared not tear his eyes away. He dared not cower.

"He failed me." Slowly and gently the dark lord released him. Then swiftly turned and seemed to float away from him. The silk material clinging to his flesh floated with his movement, as if it were part of him. Searching, reaching for helpless victims.

Draco said nothing. He simply shuddered. His teeth clenched to stop them from shattering.

" I will not fail you my Lord." Draco's voice shook with the effort. He was watching the Dark Lord intently for his reaction. Voldemorts back was to him, and it began to shake. Malfoy gulped.

Voldemort had relied on this response. He wanted the boy to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness for his father's failure, he wanted to bring the boy and his father together, see Lucius' face as he is ordered to murder his wife and son, show him that loyalty meant sacrifice, and that sacrifice meant love.

The Dark Lord spun around, teeth bared and he layed a hand on Malfoy's fore-arm and squeezed.

Malfoy screamed as intense pain raged in his skin. The arm felt as if it was burning, with a heat so intense that he felt he was melting. He sweated as he screamed, it poured from his forehead and chest, soaking his pyjamas.

"WHO AM I?" Lord Voldemort bellowed.

"THE DARK LORD! MY LORD AND MASTER! VOLDEMORT!" Draco screamed. He fell to his knees, the Dark Lord holding his arm above his head.

"WHAT AM I?" the Dark Lord demanded. Squeezing the forearm ever tighter. Draco felt he was going to pass out, the burning sensation had engulfed his entire body in agonising spasms.

"PURIFYER OF THE MUDBLOODS! THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD OF THEM ALL! A GOD!" Draco cried, tears streaming down his face. He had no idea what answer Voldemort was looking for. Now he had wished he had taken his father's advice and asked Snape about the gathering. Anything to avoid this moment.

"WHOME DO YOU SERVE!" Voldemort roared.

"YOU! YOU! VOLDEMORT! ONLY YOU! PLEASE!" Draco spasmed and screamed, his body juddering with the waves of excruciating pain.

"Don't fail me!" Voldemort ordered, and freed Draco from his grip.


	9. What Lies Ahead

**What Lies Ahead**

Snape locked the door to the main Hall. He removed a clean handkerchief from his cuff and mopped his brow. The deatheaters were gathered in the entrance hall. Snape searched the crowd for Narcissa, but could not find her.

An echoing Scream from within made Snape cradle his head in his hands. _Hold on Draco. _He whispered, knowing the boy couldn't hear him.

The scream was ear-splitting, and although Draco looked almost like a fully grown man, his mind and his manner still suggested that of an innocent. Snape was fully aware that the Dark Lord was only doing this for revenge. To show Lucius how angry he was that he had failed to get the prophecy and allowed a number of deatheaters, including himself to be caught in the process.

Draco's screams subsided. Snape, knew from experience that it was over and unbolted the doors.

Draco lay twitching on the floor. He looked like he was having some sort of seizure, which would pass in a few minutes, Snape thought. The Dark Lord barely acknowledged him enter, and exited stealthily.

Snape walked over to Draco's body and knelt beside it. He gently grabbed Draco's wrists, and in an effort to stop him shaking uncontrollably, and pinned the boy's arms to his chest.

Draco was gasping for breath with every spasm. "I…can't…breath!" he exhaled between spasms. Snape nodded. He knew the feeling. He had gone through the same ordeal almost 20 years ago. Before Draco was born. Before Potter.

Draco's breathing became steadier, and his heart rate slowed to a normal pace. Snape let go of his wrists, and Draco cradled the arm Voldemort had gripped so tightly.

The Dark Mark had been etched into his skin. It was cold to touch, yet Draco felt as if it was still burning.

"I'm…I'm a deatheater!" He swallowed hard, not knowing what that now meant. He had made a promise to the Dark Lord. A promise of unfailing loyalty. "I…I'm a real deatheater!"

Snape didn't smile, he didn't congratulate. He merely stared, his eyes saddened by the fact that Draco, clearly did not see the responsibility that lay ahead, nor did he see the consequences being a deatheater brought.

With one hand he grabbed Draco's unmarked arm and heaved him to his feet. Draco's breathing returned to normal, and the pain subsided.

"C'mon!" Snape ordered as he walked toward the exit.

Draco obediently followed, like any student would. He was met with a room full of cheers, some forced, but most genuine.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder. Draco turned to see the face of Bellatrix Black. She had the same face as his mother, yet her eyes and hair were dark as night, and her skin had a harshness to it, as if it strained to contain the evil within.

"Draco!" She flashed a huge smile and hugged him, mothering him. She brushed the hair away from his eyes and cupped his face. Her nails were sharp, and painted a blood red, and he felt the tip of her thumb slide close to his eye.

"You have your Father's eyes!" She beamed. She hadn't seen Draco since he was a small boy. He probably wouldn't have remembered her.

"I'm so sorry about what happened at the ministry! I want you to know, despite what the Dark Lord has heard. It wasn't his fault!" She lied through her teeth. Although she blamed Lucius for all the troubles that occurred, she did not hate him, fearing that if she did, she would suffer losing her sister, the only person she ever loved.

" Hello aunt Bella!" Draco smiled weakly, not knowing how to act in front of this woman. She was his aunt, but she was also a murderer, having murdered her own cousin Sirius during the attack on the ministry. He was also quite uneasy being next to her. Despite the fact he was fifteen years old, his aunt seemed to be treating him like he was still five.

"Draco sweetheart!" She had her arm around him now, leading him away from Snape, stroking his hair as she lead him to a nearby door. "I should tell you that your mother said she was sorry she couldn't be here for you. She was…busy…with her health problems and everything!" She nodded encouragingly to him.

"It's okay aunt! You don't have to lie for her." Draco said. Bellatrix was slightly taken aback when he spoke. He sounded just like his father, and, well…grown up. She nodded in response and opened the door to a library.

"He's waiting for you!" She beckoned him to enter. He seemed confused. What could the Dark Lord possibly want with him now.

"Waiting to give you your orders!" Bellatrix raised her eyebrows.

"Oh right!" Draco smiled boyishly, the excitement of being given responsibility had cheered him up considerably. He felt he would be stronger facing the Dark Lord a second time, and followed his aunt into the Library.

The dark figure of Voldemort was silhouetted against a roaring fire. He was throwing books into it, first inspecting the words on the cover and then deciding on whether they were worth keeping.

"Leave us!" A low but quiet voice ordered Bellatrix out of the room. She did so, closing the door gently behind her.

Draco stood to attention. His arms behind his back, his head held high. It was the way Lucius stood when he was with other pure-blood relations. Respectfully giving them eye contact, and taking care with his words.

Voldemort turned away from the fire, and without making a sound, floated to an armchair nearby. A large python lay sleeping at his feet, and stirred only when he spoke.

"Take a seat." His long fingers waved toward a chair nearby. Draco walked over to it and sat down, not taking his eyes from the Dark Lords.

"You remember the snake? The test?" Voldemort asked.

"I do sir." Draco nodded.

"You showed great courage, using the killing curse. Had your father told you about the silence spell on your home?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"He had not. Sir." Draco uttered. Voldemort was looking at him in a mix of curiosity and puzzlement. "I think maybe he didn't want me abusing my magic in the house." Draco smirked. Voldemort simply nodded.

"That is…surprising indeed. What made you brave to use such a curse? Only Aurors are granted the power to use Unforgiveables, and even then they should not use them lightly. The consequences of a non-auror, and a boy your age would have been severe."

"It was the Snake's life or mine. It was the strongest, deadliest spell I could think of. The house-elves had told me that their magic was ineffective and I had no idea I was capable of such a spell." Draco answered.

"You will find, in moments like that, when it is your life, or another's, that you are capable of a great many things. Even killing." The dark lord smiled. "Which brings me to your assignment."

Draco's heart breathed fast. He wanted to please the Dark Lord, please his father, and mother, please Snape. He wanted praise.

"I understand that you are returning to Hogwarts this September. You will have to plan your timing carefully. I have no doubt that many of your 'acquaintances'will have suspected you are a deatheater, or are at least, suspect you are about to become one. You will have to be discreet with whom you decide to share this mark with." Voldemort pointed one long clawed finger, toward Draco's arm.

"The son's of Crabbe and Goyle, I guess, are not the brightest Slytherin's in the world. However, seeing as they are in similar situations to you, I suggest that you use their brawn if needed. If you are indeed your Father's son, you will be able to construct a plan to your liking."

Draco was ecstatic. His fingers clenched the leather upholstery pf the armchair. His heart pounded against his ribs and he was desperate to now his mission.

"What is it you wish of me master?" He bowed his head.

"I want you to kill…" Voldemort smiled.

"…Harry Potter! Of course Sir! I am honoured Sir!" Draco smiled to himself. That would be a mission he would take pleasure in.

"…Albus Dumbledore!" Voldemort sneered. Revelling in Draco's face, as it switched from childish glee, to wide-eyed fear.

Draco almost slipped off his chair in alarm. _Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore! The only man that could match the Dark Lord in battle, the only men he apparently feared, the headmaster of hogwarts._

"I…I…" Draco was at a loss for words. He looked down at his feet. Not knowing what to say.

"Will accept this task with loyalty and obedience!" Voldemort snapped. "You will not fail me, as your father did. The penalty would be most severe on your family!" The Dark Lord sneered as he said the word _Family._

Draco lifted his head, as the thoughts of deatheater's swarming his house, murdering those most precious to him, his mother and his father. If Voldemort had his mind set, he would storm Azkaban himself, to finish off Lucius Malfoy.

He pleaded with his eyes and tried not to cry.

"You will do it. You _can _do it!" Voldemort whispered. He stood up and took steps toward the terrified boy. "Dumbledore has grown comfortable with you, he may not trust you, but he lives in the absurd belief that in Hogwarts, nobody can touch him!" He spoke softly again, calming his anger. As much as he would have enjoyed seeing the boy a blubbering wreck, he had to make the child believe he could be capable of such a task.

"What about Snape? Dumbledore trusts Snape with his life, is by his side everywhere, anywhere! He could do it!" Draco pleaded.

"Snape? SNAPE?" Voldemort roared and slapped a clawed hand across Draco's face. Draco let out a stifled cry as he was hit. He had been beaten as a child, but this was different. Now the beater was someone who could kill, _would _kill if he so wished it. "Snape is a puppet! He has infiltrated the Order of the Phoenix! He has infiltrated Hogwarts, knows their inner circles and deepest secrets! If he were to murder Albus, then all his work would be useless. The ministry would know where his true allegiance stands! I am asking _you!_" The clawed finger stretched toward Draco, who clutched the soreness of his cheek with one hand, and pulled himself back onto the leather armchair of the other.

"I will do what you ask." Draco sniffed. "I will kill him for you…just…just!"

"What!" Voldemort snapped.

"Please don't hurt my family!" Draco begged.

With a flick of his fingers the door burst open, Voldemort sat back down in his armchair. Fenrir Greyback appeared at the door, followed close behind by Snape.

"You may go." Voldemort spoke to Draco, as if they had been having a quiet conversation. As of the whole incident had been erased from his mind.

Draco weakly lifted himself up off the chair, his arms shaking with the effort. He stared blankly into space as he walked with speed, out of the room, his face visibly paler than usual, and ran, past the herd of deatheaters in the marbled entrance hall, out of the main doors, away from people, away from everything. He collapsed by the statue of his grandfather. Holding himself up against its base, he let out a wail of sobs.

"Why ME?" he screamed at the statue. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

He stared at the statue, hoping that the figure resembling his father would awaken, tell him that everything was okay, that it was just a dream, he was safe now. Instead the statues eyes remained closed. Draco was gasping from the screaming fit, he placed his palm on the statue in the same manner Snape had done earlier. Nothing.

He slammed his palms against it again. Still nothing. "I want to go HOME!" He snarled in frustration. He slid down the marble base, so that he was seated in front of it, his back leaning against the cold stone. He welcomed the cold. His skin was still burning from the Dark Mark on his arm and the frosty wind helped calm his rage.

It was some time before he saw a figure approaching. The billowing robes of Severus Snape were instantly recognisable from a fair distance. "Draco? Are you there?" came his potions Master's steely voice. He had stopped about 50 feet away.

Draco had forgotten he was not wearing many clothes. The pale white skin from his torso, and blonde hair, were camouflaging him against the marbled stone base.

"I'm here Sir." Draco heaved himself up to his feet, and waved at Snape, who was scanning the gardens of Woodsmanor for signs of life.

Snape spotted him and made his way over to the statue. "You should go home now. They are leaving."

Draco looked at the statue, its eyes still firmly closed. "I was trying to." Draco shrugged.

Snape also looked up at it. "Looks uncannily like him doesn't it?" Snape smiled. Draco merely nodded.

"Every deatheater has their own special Portkey for Woodsmanor. They are designed to only to work for members of the same family. Anyone with a Malfoy bloodline can open this! Since apparating has been legalised though, not many of us use them." Snape nodded toward it.

"Then...how come you can?" Draco asked, clearly confused. "...and how come it wouldn't work for me just now?"

"Because today I am what we call an 'escort'. As long one of the two travelling is a Malfoy, I am permitted to open it. You place your marked arm on the statue and repeatthe password in your mind. An escorts password, is... unsurprisingly_...Escort_!" he said leaning against it.

"What is my password?" Draco looked at it, fascinated that such a portkey was hidden so well from the ministry.

"Whatever you want it to be..." Snape smiled. "Every Malfoy has their own personal password. You havn't chosen one yet."

Without hesitation Draco swiftly placed his right palm on the base. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Lucius._


	10. A losing Battle

_**Author's notes:**The following events are now taking place toward the end of J.K.Rowlings 6th book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. All the characters are her property._

_For any spoilers given away by this story, I deeply apologise, and strongly suggest that you read the books first before this chapterand any folowngin my story. This may answer questions about Lucius' imprisonment in the first place, and what Horcruxes are._

_Many months have passed, Draco has tried and failed to kill Albus Dimbledore twice, and is suffering from severe depression, fearing the wrath the dark lord would revenge upon his parents, should he fail again._

_Harry suspects he is a deatheater, but has no proof._

_Lucius is still imprisoned in Azkaban, and has been for many months._

_**Warning**, references to suicide and self-harming, which some may find offensive and/or disturbing._

_---_

**A losing battle**

Lucius pounded the back of his head against the stone wall of his cell, his eyes clenched shut through the pain. He had been doing this for countless nights, sometimes until his white hair turned crimson. He had a full beard now. As white as the hair on his head, which had now reached his lower back in twisted knots.

A prisoner let slip that Figg the porky Auror had been giving Lucius writing utensils, and Figg was asked to leave. Lucius' punishment was considerably severe. A month in solitary confinement. He had never been treated so horrendously in his life, and now the strain was definitely beginning to show.

When he came out, he wouldn't speak a word, he never sneered, he had simply lost all will to live. His mattress had been removed, out of fear that he would make rope with the material.

A kindly witch Auror called Teresa, had been called in to check his condition, and had suggested he be sent to Saint Mungo's with a horde of Prison Aurors. Her request had been denied, due to the extent of Lucius' crimes, and fear that he may escape. Instead she visited frequently to make sure he hadn't hung himself with his own hair.

"Good Morning Lucius!" She spoke as if he were a frightened child. "Are you feeling better today?" she smiled sweetly. The door to his cell opened and she entered quietly, as she usually did, trying to grab his attention.

Lucius didn't move, nor look at her. He was holding his breath, gasping through clenched teeth now and then. His head still pounded against the stone, a trickle of blood providing warmth on the back of his neck.

Teresa wore a look of deepest sympathy and kindness, as if she genuinely wanted to help this poor creature. "Has he spoken at all?" She asked one of her fellow guards.

"No madam, not one word."

She moved a little closer, and inspected the deep wound on his wrist. "When did this happen?" she asked in shock, gently lifting Lucius' wrist to her face. A nasty scar stretched from the centre of his palm to the middle of his forearm.

"About a week ago, he did it with his nails, so we had to cut them off." The guard shrugged.

At her touch Lucius stopped banging his head and opened his eyes. Staring blankly straight ahead, emotionless.

She noticed the whites of his nails had been filed away, until his fingers looked red raw from the stress. It was then she spotted a crumpled piece of paper held tight in his palm.

"Please say something?" She whispered, "Please Lucius? Is that from your boy? Tell me about your son?" she was pleading now, she had been trying to make him speak for weeks, and at one point he showed signs of improvement. Then he had suddenly reverted deeper and deeper into his own world.

"He's dead!" he hissed. Still staring at the wall opposite, his face filling with a mixture of rage and despair.

She almost jumped to her feet in shock. "What did you say?" She leaned closer, placing her face in the direction he was looking.

His eyes focused onto hers. "He'll kill us all!" he sneered, and lunged for her. His arms groping for her throat. She barely had enough time to scream as he pulled her to her feet and stood facing his guard, hostage in hand.

"Malfoy! Let her go!" The auror demanded. He was armed only with a club. Wands were strictly forbidden. "There's nowhere to go!" he was poised and calm, but clearly had never been in a situation like this before.

"Let me go!" Teresa struggled against his grip, but Luicus held her tight. She was only small, and though he was thinner and weaker, he found that he was considerably stronger than he thought he was.

Malfoy, glared at the Auror, his icy stare freezing him in his tracks. "I want to speak to my son." He hissed. "Go get him." He demanded.

The Auror took a look at Teresa, who nodded for him to go. Then she tried to calm him. "Lucius…I know you're upset. I would be too."

"Shut up!" he hissed. "I'm not interested."

She obediently shut her mouth, fearing what he would do.

---

"Draco! It's urgent!" Snape burst through the doors of Professor McGonagall's transfiguration classroom. All the students turned to look at Draco, who had stood up, a look of utter bewilderment on his face. "Yes sir?" he said slowly, not knowing the reason for the disturbance.

"I say Professor Snape?" McGonagall's shrill Scottish accent echoed through the room. "What is the meaning of this? The children are in the middle of a test!"

Snape glared at the classroom. All the students were staring at him, as of he were Satan himself. Some looked like they were about to wet themselves. Longbottom in particular.

"My apologies professor! I need Draco urgently." He was clearly worried about something, and pressed for time.

"Can it not wait?" she scoffed in annoyance that Snape had chosen her class, of all classes.

He strode to the desk where she was sat and shook his wand at the class.

"surditas –atis" He hissed.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the class, suddenly found themselves unmistakeably deaf. They looked at each other in shock, then at the rest of the class, who were also confused. Only Malfoy didn't seem affected, and he headed to McGonagall's desk, a look of deep worry etched in his face.

"There's a hostage situation at Azkaban, Lucius is demanding Draco be brought to him. We have to do this now." Snape clutched Draco's shoulder as he tried to take it all in.

"Of course! By all means go! Mr. Malfoy you are excused!" She nodded urgently.

Harry watched as McGonagall spoke to Malfoy, then he took off, grabbing his robe as he left. He looked utterly distraught. Snape waited a few seconds and then followed after, waving off the deafening spell as he did so. The classroom erupted with sound, as everyone's ears returned to normal.

"Mr. Malfoy has urgent business to attend to, and you are all still in an exam. Now stop this chatter and get on with it, or I will have no choice but to fail you." She looked as distressed as Snape, and tapped her fingers nervously on her desk.

---

"Malfoy! Unless you want to spend the rest of your sentence in the dark room, I suggest you let the lady go!" A burly Auror barked at Lucius through the bars. He still had a grip on Teresa, and they had been barking at him for what seemed like hours.

"We have him here now!" A voice echoed down the corridor, which had gradually filled with Auror's.

Running footsteps were heard as Draco was brought to the cell, his face filled with utter revulsion at the sight of it. "Is this where you keep him?" He scoffed, unable to think of words to describe it.

He got no answer and was lead to the open door. Draco saw the tall figure of his father, holding a small woman by the neck. His eyes showed no signs of madness, only desperation. "I'm here father!" He spoke gently. "You can let her go now." He climbed slowly into the cell, his palms outstretched, and took hold of Teresa's hand. Lucius reluctantly let go, and Draco led her out of the cell, slamming it shut before the Auror's could drag him out too.

"Five minutes! That's all I ask, and no 'dark room' either. I shall personally guarantee a very large 'donation' to St. Mungo's or another charity of your choice!" Draco eyed them with the same authoritative stare as his fathers. They reluctantly dispersed, giving the two space to talk.

He turned to Lucius, and beheld what looked like a peasant. His hair was matted,a beardhad sprouted on his face, and rags he called 'clothes' were soiled and bloodstained.

"Draco!" His father lunged at him, hugging him tightly, as if he hadn't seen another person in years. "You've grown so much in six months!" He laughed quietly. He let go of him and headed for the bars, checking that none were listening. Then he grabbed Draco's arm.

"Father No!" Draco shouted, as Lucius lifted the sleeve and found the dark mark etched in his skin. He recoiled as if bitten, then tenderly touched his own mark, not daring to look him in the face. "It's true…It's all coming true…"

He opened the small crumpled piece of paper, he had been grasping so tightly. Then handed it to Draco.

Draco opened it, and instantly recognised the beautiful script written upon it.

_Do not think I can't hurt you in prison_

Draco almost dropped the paper. "How did you get this?" He asked, ripping it to shreds and stuffing it in his pocket.

"The ever faithful _Wormtail _paid me a little visit a week ago." Lucius sank to his knees, leaning against the wall for balance. "Managed to sneak in through the plumbing as a bloody rat. Nobody saw a thing." Lucius lifted his shirt to show an array of bruises on his stomach.

"What did he tell you?" Draco swallowed.

"That you had joined the dark Lord. That you would be killed if you failed your mission!" he winced as he pulled his shirt back down. "Then your mother…and lastly me."

Draco knew this to be true, the words of the Dark Lord echoed in his mind.

_The penalty would be most severe on your family, should you fail me._

"…then Wormtail beat the hell out of me, and did this!" Lucius held aloft his wrists, a nasty scar stretched from his palms to his forearms. "He said it would be better this way, than just waiting." Lucius was aching all over.

"So he thinks I'll fail?" Draco sneered, anger and loathing building up inside his gut, at the thought of his father's torture.

"I got that impression." Lucius looked into Draco's eyes. "Don't fail. For god's sake!" He clasped his palms around his son's face."…Don't you dare!"


	11. This Unlikely Pairing

**This Unlikely Pairing**

Draco was escorted back to hogwarts. As he entered through the main doors, he noticed that the place was empty. The evening feast was well underway, and he was most likely expected to join his classmates in the main hall. Draco did not feel like eating, and he used his newfound freedom to wander around the castle. Slytherin's preferred to stick with their own, and wouldn't travel far from their dungeons, yet with the lack of students and teachers to witness this strange act, Draco thought he would explore the higher levels.

As he reached the second floor, his cloak caught on a suit of armour, and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Damn!" he grunted, and inspected the tear on his robe. Bending low he made to lift the knight back up into a standing position when a voice behind him made him freeze.

"Good Evening Draco." The low, soothing voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed in the hallway.

Draco's heart stopped, he dropped the knight and created a second loud crash onto the floor. He struggled to say something and then smiled uneasily.

"I…I…'m sorry professor! My cloak…" Draco stuttered.

"Draco it's alright. Though I must admit I am wondering what you are doing here alone, when your friends are dining in the main hall." He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, he suspected Draco was up to something.

"I wasn't hungry." Draco lifted the knight upright and steadied it. "I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now." He shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't see how much he was shaking.

"I understand Draco." He placed an arm on his shoulder. "Professor Snape told me about the incident. I know it must have been very hard for you." He squeezed his shoulder encouragingly and gave a slight nod. "If it's space you need for thinking, then I shall give it, the fourth floor has some exceptionally nice hallways. I often go there to ponder." Dumbledore chuckled to himself, then headed for the stairs.

Draco watched as Dumbledore turned his back to him, and seemed to head for the stairs in slow motion. _Now you idiot! Now! His back is turned, you are all alone, do it! DO IT! _Draco removed his wand from his trousers and aimed it at Dumbledore's back. The old man had not noticed. Draco was sweating from the effort of keeping his hand steady, he was shaking with fear, and a sickly feeling engulfed him.

_"Say it! You fool! Avada Kedavra! You've done it before! It was easy, before it was a snake, now Dumbledore is the snake!"_ a voice echoed in his head.

He shivered as he exhaled, then the sickness came. It rose from his stomach to his lungs, he couldn't breath, Dumbledore was moving further and further away, Draco's wand arm began to shake, and then collapsed.

He forced his way through a door next to him, rushing over to the nearest sink he clutched it's sides and vomited. Again and again. He was crying uncontrollably, and gasping for breath. "_You could have done it! You would have been FREE! They would have been safe!" _He looked at himself in the mirror. His long hair hadn't been washed in a while, and was sticking together in greasy strips. It hung over his eyes and stuck to his damp cheeks. Sniffing, he attempted to make himself look presentable. Combing his hair back with his fingers and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. _"Malfoy's don't cry!" _he looked pathetic, a quivering pale, sickly wreck…and he hated it. He hated himself.

In a rage he head butted the mirror, smashing it. The pain was intense, but he felt he deserved it, for failing, yet again, in his mission. The glass cut his forehead and a trickle of warm blood dribbled down his nose. "_You are such a loser!" _he thought as he stared at his broken and bloodied reflection. Then he realised he was being watched.

He span around and saw the bespectacled ghost of Moaning Myrtle. She wore a face of deep sympathy. "Why have you done this to yourself?" she pointed to the cut on his head.

Draco realised he had entered non other than the girls bathroom, where the entrance to the chamber of secrets was believed to be. He tenderly touched the wound on his head, and inspected it in the mirror. Wiping the blood off with his sleeve he hissed at her. "Don't tell anyone about this!" he sneered, scrubbing his face with a handful of water.

She started to giggle and sneer back. "Ha ha. What are you going to do about it? Kill me again?" she sniggered and floated around him, taunting him.

Draco sank to his knees. "Just don't" he was holding back tears again. "Please." He wiped his eyes, which had started to go red from all the rubbing.

Moaning Myrtle saw his face turn from anger to sorrow and knelt down next to him. "I promise." She smiled. "Nobody ever comes in here to visit me, if you promise to come back and talk, I promise never to tell anyone you were here."

Draco glared at her uncomfortably. He couldn't risk letting anyone know what he was feeling. Especially Dumbledore or Potter!

She smiled innocently, pleading with her eyes. "Oh…FINE!" he groaned.

She laughed cheekily and clapped her hands. He continued to wipe his eyes, until his face began to feel sore and dry.

"So why are you hiding in here?" She asked. "What's wrong?" She crossed her legs and prepared herself to listen.

Draco wanted desperately to tell someone, tell them what was on his mind, have a shoulder to cry on, but he couldn't. He was a Malfoy, and they dealt with their own problems.

"I…I have to do something…and I'm worried that, if I don't do it, I'll be in big trouble." He wasn't going to give anything away. But it felt so good to get it off his chest.

Myrtle nodded as if to say _Go-on?_

"My father is in prison…my mother is ill, and I'm worried that someone is going to take them away from me." He sniffed and gulped. "Im afraid of losing them." He looked away from her and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"There there!" Myrtle put a ghostly hand on top of his. It felt cold, and tickled a little, making him smile weakly. "I'm sure whatever it is, It'll be fine!" She looked into the boy's face. This one was not like Harry Potter. This one _needed_ her company.


	12. Not So Happy Easter

_**Apologies-** I realised I had written christmas instead if easter in the title, this was due to changing a major plot line and forgetting to rename the title! My Bad! Here is the new chapter as it 'should' be:)_

**Not So Happy Easter**

The Easter holidays arrived in what felt like no time at all. Draco had decided to go home and brood some more. Pansy had come with him like the dutiful girlfriend, but he could sense she was reluctant. As they entered the mansion, they were greeted by hosts of House-elves, all bowing and greeting their master, and taking his luggage from him. The female elves had started to natter with 'Miss Pansy' about how lovely she was, throwing compliments at her feet.

"I take it my mother isn't here!" Draco sneered at Poppy, the old house-elf.

"On the contrary! She is!" Narcissa appeared at the top of the huge staircase. She looked as well as she had been when his father was with her.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed, he was shocked to see her, never mind see her looking _healthy and standing!_

"Good day Mrs. Malfoy!" Pansy curtseyed, and flashed a dazzling smile. She was so pretty when she smiled. Draco wished she smiled more often at school.

Narcissa laughed and descended the stairs. "Lovely to see you Miss Parkinson! I hope my son hasn't dragged you here thinking you were going to have the house to yourselves?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively at Draco, who coughed and looked away incomfortably.

"Draco darling, I spoke to your aunt. She told me about the 'incident' and I thought it best that I stop wallowing in my own self pity, and return to my duties as a mother!" She stroked a strand of hair away from his eyes. Although she was putting on a brave face, Draco could see her eyes were welling up as she looked at him.

"Pansy sweetheart could you give us a minute. Poppy? Show Miss Parkinson her room." She escorted Draco into Lucius' study. It was specially charmed so that no noise could penetrate the walls or doors, they referred to it as a 'silent' room. Closing the door behind her, Narcissa sat down in his father's favourite chair.

" Bella told me everything. I know what Wormtail did, but I cannot touch him. He is too close to the dark lord now, and he bends and twists the truth to his advantage." She was fidgeting a lot. She was very angry at herself for not being able to punish the coward. "He was ordered to give your father a letter! A message! And he claimed that your father attacked him in a madness, and he was forced to defend himself!"

"That's a filthy lie!" Draco squawked. "How dare he! Father is no more mad than I am!" he was starting to shake from his anger. The malfoy temper is a hard emotion to suppress.

"I know!" Narcissa whispered, biting her lower lip. "But the dark lord is a skilled leglimens draco, he knows what really happened, but he is so angry at your father he doesn't care what Wormtail did." She looked away, trying to stop herself from exploding into tears.

Draco knelt down beside her. "Mother? Look at me." He said softly.

Narcissa turned and reluctantly looked at her son. Luicus' son. He had his eyes, his nose, his hair. She began to sob.

"Wormtail will be punished for what he did. The dark lord may not care about father, but I am pretty certain he doesn't care what happens to that coward either!" He hissed.

"Don't!" Narcissa grabbed Draco's arm. "You can't kill him…the dark lord would know it was you!" She looked frantic, scared of losing the only thing she had left. She had lost the man she loved. She could not bear to lose her son too.

"I promise…" Draco gritted his teeth. "He will be punished…and he will never threaten our family again!"

He left her in the study, slamming the door shut behind him as he marched.

---

"Out!" An auror barked as he opened the heavy oak door of the darkroom. Lucius sighed and blinked painfully as the light burned into his eyes.

He slowly got to his feet and walked proudly out of the darkroom, without a glance to his jailor. He was escorted back to his regular cell. He could hear the mumbles and sniggers from the other cellmates, and feel their eyes boring into him. Some hissed, and those few who dared to vex him were given sharp icy looks in return. This had the desired effect. With a single look he found he could still intimidate even the hardiest of people.

He held his head high and towered above his jailor, who was short but stocky.

"Merry Christmas Malfoy!" he hissed as he slided the cell door open and threw the tall, blonde deatheater into the dim bricked room.

Luicus stifled a growl and winced as his head slammed against the far wall. He had spent a week in the darkroom despite Draco's offering of money. It seemed that torturing a deatheater gave them more pleasure than gold.

He painfully lay down on the rags in the corner of the damp cell, and closed his eyes, trying to push the pressure in his head away with his fingertips against the bridge of his nose.

A faint, barely audible rustling made him twitch. He didn't open his eyes. His time spent in the darkroom had allowed him to heighten his other senses. He listened for the noise. _THERE. _As if it were the sound of a breeze, the faint rustling drew closer, and Lucius recognised the sound. "_Wormtail" _he thought.

As quick as a flash, Lucius, eyes still closed, swept his arm out and clamped his hand onto a furry object. It squeaked and bit him furiously, but he didn't care. He lifted it into the air and opened his eyes, staring straight at it. The rat struggled and fought to be free but he had it by the tail.

Lucius let out a faint smile, reached out with his other hand and with a sneer, broke one of the rat's hind legs. It let out a high-pitched cry, and he threw it to the far side of the room.

The twitching squealing rat began to change, and Lucius was on his feet before Wormtail had fully transformed.

Lucius smiled and strolled over to him. Wormtail pathetically fumbled inside his robes for his wand, but was stopped with a swift punch in the face. He fell on his back with a cry. Lucius, found the wand and pointed it at him. He remembered the incident, when he had awoken to find Wormtail looming over him, and cursed him with the imperius curse until his nose bled. As he had lain there, trying to catch his breath, Wormtail had kicked him furiously, letting out all his jealousy, his rage, and hatred. "You are his _favourite _no longer Malfoy!" he had said.

Malfoy's mouth twitched with mild pleasure. Now the roles had been reversed, and it was time for revenge.

Wormtail's eyes went wide with fear as he saw a flicker of malice in Lucius cold eyes. "Wait!" He protested.

"_Crucio!" _Lucius hissed, and smiled as he saw Wormtail's body grow stiff and twitch uncontrollably. He cried and gasped, and even foamed at the mouth, and Lucius merely sneered as he removed the curse, allowing Wormtail to catch his breath before the next onslought.

"Thought you'd come back to torture me further did you?" Lucius hissed in his ear. "You should know, I learn from my mistakes…you should learn to do the same…" He glared into Wormtail's terrified eyes, and the cowardly wizard sobbed and snivelled.

"Don't kill me!" He begged, grabbing lucius' ragged clothes. "Please! Forgive me!" he whimpered. "It was the dark Lord! He told me to do it! He's so angry with you!"

Lucius slapped his face. "Don't Lie!" he hissed. "If the dark Lord wanted to punish me, there are far worse things he can do than send you here!" he snarled.

Wormtail gave up with his grovelling and started to laugh. "Oh yes!" he chuckled, "Your son!"

Lucius' eyes went mad with rage. "Don't you dare touch my SON!" he pointed his wand at Wormtail's eyes, and the man immediately stopped laughing.

"I won't have to!" He sneered, "Draco will fail, and then he will die! Then his mother! Then you!"

Lucius grinded his teeth. "My son will not fail…he will be far greater than you can ever wish to be!"

"The dark Lord sent another message for you!" Wormtail fumbled in his robes, wincing as the wand pressed hard against his temple. He removed a small roll of Parchment and handed it to the blonde wizard.

"Leave me!" Lucius threatened him, "You ever return, and I'll be sure to break both your legs!" He tucked the wand into his waistband, hiding it from view, and watched as Wormtail turned back into a scrawny rat, and limped out of the cell, through the hole in the wall.

Lucius listened until he knew the rat was long gone, and slowly unrolled the parchment. As he read it he trembled.

_If he fails…I will make you kill him…and I'll make her watch._

_---_

_---_


	13. Ulterior Motives

**Ulterior Motives**

Pansy and Draco sat in the morning room. She had her nose buried in a book from his library. _Black Magic, fact or fiction? By Thomas Riddle _was a book a teenage Voldemort had written in school for a project. It was not very successful until he became the most feared Wizard in history, then booksellers burned them, fearing they would be cursed. Lucius had managed to get hold of three copies, including Voldemort's original essays and notes. Draco was wary of Pansy. Although she showed keen interest in dark magic, deatheaters and was indeed "Pure-blood", Draco knew she was only doing so to impress him. For that fact, he had never revealed to her he was a real Deatheater. Merely hinted and teased, as if he were joking. He hadn't even told Moaning Myrtle, in fact he had only visited her four times in total. Something he would have to pick up on, if his secret friendship with her was to remain secret.

"You're doing it again!" Pansy smirked, as she turned a page.

"Sorry!" Draco stopped grinding his teeth and stretched. He had a lot on his mind, he wanted to hurt wormtail, but had no idea how to go about doing it, and he had Pansy to entertain, his mother to look after, and his father to brood and sulk over. The huge house, that seemed empty without Lucius, was now suffocating him.

"Do you wanna go out?" Draco stood up.

"Are you asking me out, or do you mean outside?" Pansy closed the book and sneered at him cheekily. Although Pansy and he were in fact a couple, it was never official.

"Outside…Diagon Alley …anywhere!" he sneered back, and smiled as her face fell.

"Sure! Your house, your rules!" She got to her feet, and House-elves who seemed to automatically sense their master's intention to depart, suddenly apparated with his summer coat, wallet, day shoes and leather gloves.

He took them lazily and dressed himself, without even glancing at the elves, who smiled and bowed, hoping against hope that they might get some reaction from their master, some form of recognition. A sneer would have done.

Draco paced down the hallways to the main doors, followed closely by Pansy, who had been given one of Narcissa's beautiful white griffin furr coats. Griffins shed their furr once a year, and white Griffins were incredibly rare. She stroked the soft furr and gazed at it lovingly.

"Fetch the carriage!" Draco called to Poppy, who disapparated immediately to make the request.

"Are we not apparating?" Pansy scoffed.

Draco turned and glared at her. "…and how am I supposed to apparate without my Father's help?" he raised his eyebrow. "Or would you like to get covered in soot and travel by floo powder?"

Pansy went silent. Draco opened the door and a cool, fresh breeze hit them. A carriage pulled by two thestrals stampeded down the drive, and screeched to a halt near the entrance. He let Pansy go and pet the white horses for a moment, before climbing into the carriage. "Diagon Alley and make it quick!" he said to the driver, who looked at him in contempt, only to realise that the Malfoy's paid him well, even if they didn't respect him.

---

Diagon Alley was quite empty, despite the fact it was the easter holidays. Some wizarding families had taken their children out to look for quidditch supplies, and gifts, but the majority of the shops were closed. Lord Voldemort's return to power had made everone become more weary. Ollivander, the famous wand-maker had vanished along with some others, and this lead to higher auror security in the alley, and a curfew. Draco was unafraid, being a deatheater he knew he could wander the streets safely. The Malfoy name had been dragged through the dirt since his father's capture but it only fuelled people's fear of it. He could happily walk into any shop and be accosted by its owners, hoping to sell him everything they owned and get him out as soon as possible.

They walked into Flourish & Blotts so that Draco could add more rare books to his library. He thought he would continue his father's hobby, and through the holidays, ahd found reading to be an excellent way of emtying his mind of troubles.

There were some other wizards and witches in the store, and upon seeing the younger Malfoy enter the shop, shifted uncomfortably and slowly made their way to the back of the shop, pretending to be lost in a book or conversation as they eyed the blonde heir suspiciously.

Pansy fluttered in behind him and headed straight for the Dark Arts section which was filled with '_Magic Moste Evile' _which was the most common book on the dark arts one could find. It wasn't a particularly good read either, for the writer always seemed wary of saying anything 'good' about dark magic, for fear of being thought a deatheater or dark wizard.

Draco headed for the desk, and slammed his hand down on the bell. He spotted some of the witches in the back jump at the noise, and turn to see him smiling at them maliciously.

They quickly turned away and avoided his gaze. Malfoy moved his attention to the manager who had just appeared from a door in the back.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy" he swallowed.

"Indeed." Draco sneered. "Have you any…rarer books in stock?"

The man hesitated. He had been used to such requests from Lucius Malfoy, but now mentioning the elder Malfoy, or any deatheater in store was considered…'bad business.'

"Certainly…there's a room at the back of the store, behind that curtain there…" he motioned toward a velvet curtain, above which hung a sign. "Staff Only"

"May I see it?" Draco asked politely, but with an air that sounded like an order.

"Of course…go right ahead." The man left Malfoy's side, hoping to spend as little time with him as possible. Draco nodded to him and strode to the curtain, whipping it out of his way as he passed through.

He emerged not long after, holding five old, tatty, leather-bound books. "I'll take all of these." He dumped them uncaringly on the desk. The books may have been old and expensive, but they were not the rarest books in the world, and were written by wizards thought to be great, but were not pure of blood. He had no interest in reading them, but Malfoy had learned from his mother and father, that if you enter a shop, you should leave with something, preferably the most precious thing they have.

Throwing a bag of money at the clerk, Draco asked for the books to be delivered to his home, and then sidled over to Pansy. "See anything of interest?" he asked.

"I'm still looking." Pansy smiled.

Draco had ulterior motives. He hadn't wanted to go to Diagon Alley simply for fresh air and retail therapy. "I'm going in another shop, ill be back in a minute, heres some money, if you see anything you like, get it…my treat." He handed her some galleons and pecked her on the cheek. He didn't even turn to see her blush before he left the shop, and walked briskly up the street.

Checking to see the coast was clear, Draco swiftly disappeared into a nearby dark alley. Knockturn Alley. He had visited many times before, but it was not a good place to be spotted, and considering his family's new reputation, he didn't want to draw even more attention to himself.

Slipping the hood of his cloak up to cover his blonde head, he slipped past a number of old witches, who smiled and sneered at him. "_Hello handsome? Not lost are you? Do you want to buy some goblin's guts?" _He ignored them and charged toward a shop he knew very well. Borgin and Burkes was a popular shop dealing with dark magic and enchanted items. The doorbell tingled as he pushed himself inside. He spotted the spot where the emerald necklace had been. He had purchased it, with the intention of using it against Dumbledore. His plan had been foiled however. He knew it would be…his attempts had been pathetic…desperate…unplanned. This would not though. This had to work…or his father and mother were as good as dead.

"Can I help you?" Mr Borgin appeared behind the counter, wearing a fake, sneering smile. Draco angrily removed his hood and watched Borgin's face twist from smiles, to hidden looks of deep fear and loathing.

"Mr. Malfoy, what an unexpected pleasure." He began to suck up.

"Save me the flatteries, they may have worked on my father, but I'm not interested." Draco sneered and with one hand brushed the hair off his face. "Is it done?" he sniffed and nodded toward the back of the room.

"It was badly damaged sir." Borgin protested, "I'm doing my best but…" He almost seemed to be grovelling.

"You _will _do it Borgin!" Draco hissed, taking a step toward the gentleman. "I'll double the price, I'll do whatever it takes, and for your sake so should you!"

Borgin gulped as he saw Draco glare at him. Draco picked up the clawed, deformed hand off a nearby shelf, and inspected it. It gave light to the user only, and he thought it may come in handy for the future.

"The other one wasn't that badly damaged, without your help I would never have fixed it. I thank you for that." He nodded toward Borgin. "I will need your assurance that you will do all in your power to fix the other one…the penalty for failure…would be severe…on both of us." Borgin nodded in response and bowed low.

Pulling up his hood, Draco paid for the dismembered hand and left the shop.

---


	14. Lonely Nights

**Lonely Nights**

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as his thoughts and fears built up inside his skull. He rolled over to look out of the window and found himself climbing out of bed. Walking to the balcony he glared upat the sky. He remembered seeing the deatheaters lined on his lawn, the dark mark snarling high above their heads. Draco shivered and held his arms.

The statues and stones of the graveyard glowed an eerie white in the moonlight, and Draco gulped. He still had received no news from Borgin. He had no idea whether the plan would work, and then there were the consequences. If he failed, he would most certainly be killed, along with his parents. If he succeeds and Dumbledore dies, he would become the most wanted man in the wizarding world…aside from the Dark Lord of course. Either way, he was damned, and he had to inform the deatheaters of his intentions before he returned to school in a few days time. He had been putting it off, but now time was running out, and he couldn't sleep from the fear.

Pulling on his clothes he dressed himself quickly and quietly. Pansy's room was further down the hall, but he could not risk waking her. He crept from his room silently and headed for the staircase. The door to his Mother's room was ajar, and he glanced to check she was still asleep. She lay on her side of the bed, an arm draped over the empty side that was his father's. She had still not got used to his absence, and often Draco heard her tears, late at night, when she thought he was asleep.

He looked at the floor and pulled the door closed.

The garden, which was usually beautiful and bright in the sunshine, looked dark and menacing. The huge labyrinthine bushes were suffocating, and Draco broke into a run, hoping to get to the graveyard as quickly as possible. He reached the statue and placed his hands upon it. "Lucius" he whispered, and immediately felt the wind pick up as he was whisked away to Woodsmanor, the hidden house of the Deatheaters.

It was raining heavily, and he found himself soaked within seconds. Running to the huge dilapidated wooden doors he knocked on them furiously. Brushing his soaking hair from his face.

The doors opened, and Draco looked up to see Wormtail staring at him. After a moment of recognition, all the loathing and hatred bubbled forth from his gut, and Draco found himself lunging at the slimy deatheater. "You son of a BITCH!" he roared and let fly with his fists. Wormtail didn't know what hit him, and pathetically lifted his hands up in defense. Draco's fist hit Wormtail's strong metal hand and he felt some of his fingers crunch against it. He screamed in pain and in the moment of agony, Wormtail struck out with his metal fist, and hit Draco on the nose. The boy was flung backwards and found himself lying on his back, the rain pattering on his face, which was warm from the blood spurting from his nose.

"That is enough!" A high voice echoed in the hall. Draco recognised the voice of his aunt, but he did not try to get up. He cradled his broken hand and stared up at the sky, spitting out blood and rainwater from his mouth.

"He attacked me for no reason!" Wormtail squeaked, pointing franticly at Draco.

"You know full well why!" Bellatrix sneered, and angrily pushed past him. Kneeling beside Draco she inspected the broken fingers and wiped the blood from his face with her sleeve.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" she said softly, as the rain pounded against them both.

She saw how dark his eyes had become, and his sunken cheekbones. He had lost a noticeable amount of weight, no doubt due to the stress of losing his father, and his mission for the Dark Lord.

Draco closed his eyes, the weariness creeping upon him as if it were poison. His breathing became heavy, and a darkness enveloped him.

"Help me!" Bella hissed at Wormtail as she tried to drag her unconscious nephew out of the rain.

He sneered and reluctantly grabbed his feet. Bella hooked her arms around his chest and together they carried him inside. Wormtail dropped him heavily onto the floor, and Bella resisted the temptaion to scream at him. She was as angry at Wormtail for his actions as Narcissa, not that Lucius was her concern. She merely felt her sister's pain and loss, having lost her own husband Rudolphus to Azkaban yet again.

"Are you quite finished?" she growled at him. "You have what Severus asked for, now leave, before he wakes up! You've done enough!" she motioned to Draco's injuries.

Wormtail tried to think of some snotty retort, but gave up, hastily exiting the room in silence.

Bella pulled out a wand and healed Draco's broken fingers, then his nose. She was putting her wand away when she heard the cracking sound of people apparating nearby. Walking into a nearby room, she found Fenrir Greyback. He removed his mask and tilted his head back. His neck let out an uncomfortable crack, and his sharp teeth were retracting.

"Been on the hunt again Fenrir?" she leant against the doorframe, and watched him as he tore off his sodden robes grumpily and wipe the blood off his face. "What brings you here on my shift?"

"Auror spotted me." He snarled angrily, "He jumped me whilst I was feeding, I didn't see him coming!" He revealed a nasty burn scar on his arm. "Bloody thing won't heal."

A faint black smoke was oozing from the wound, and the veins in his arm had turned a horrific black colour.

"You always let your guard down…especially when you are enjoying yourself." Bella pointed her wand at the wound and muttered an incantation. The wound hissed and closed, and Fenrir gritted his teeth through the pain.

Draco woke with a start, sweat dripping from his face. He could feel the sickness creeping up on him, and he looked around for his bathroom door. Looking down he noticed his shirt soaked with his own blood. He clambered to his feet and stumbled to the nearest door, his hand clasped over his mouth.

He burst in and vomited into the fireplace. He hadn't noticed Bellatrix and Fenrir staring at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he whirled around, aiming his wand in panic.

"Draco it's me!" she pointed her wand at him defensively. "Put it down."

Draco felt nauseous. He stared at them wide eyed in horror, remembering where he was, why he had come, the fight with Wormtail. He wiped a hand through his sticky hair and panted.

"I thought I was at home!" he gasped, lowering his wand and putting it in his pocket. He spotted Fenrir and swallowed his fear. "Hello." He nodded to the gruff looking deatheater.

"Master Malfoy." Fenrir smiled, showing rows of pointed teeth. He recognised the younger Malfoy immediately, the blonde hair was enough to tell him who the boy's father was. "Pleasure." He lied.

"Draco are you ill? Why on earth have you come here?" Bella shook him as if he had done something wrong. Draco angrily pushed her off. "I need help with something!" he hissed, staring at them.

"This has nothing to do with your mission? Is it?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

Draco merely nodded.

"Draco that task was appointed to you! Nobody else! As much as I would love to do it for you, its not the Dark Lord's wish!" She clasped her hands on his shoulders once more and glared at him.

"I will still need help, my recent attempts have been foolish and desperate, I need numbers for this plan to work, I need _distractions_!" Draco looked at Fenrir nervously, he had a sudden feeling he didn't want this deatheater to know his intentions.

"You mean place themselves at risk while you do your job?" Bella corrected him, a sly smile erupting from the corner of her mouth.

"There was always going to be risk!" Draco stammered.

"I will not disobey the Dark Lord! I will take no part in it!" Bella stormed out of the room.

Fenrir licked his lips and took a step toward Draco. "I'll assemble a team for you!" he sneered, "Tell me, what is this plan of yours?"

---

Draco slowly climbed up the stairs of his manor, pulling off his damp jacket. His body ached from weariness, and he hadn't noticed Pansy standing in the corridor.

"Where did you go?" She asked him. Draco did not look up at her. He couldn't. He removed his jacket and tucked it under his arm, then walked toward her.

"Tell me." She pleaded. He stopped in his tracks, looked up at her face and smiled. It wasn't genuine.

"Nowhere." He shrugged, and turned to open his bedroom door. "I just needed to get some air."

"It's not raining here." Pansy stared at his sodden appearance, knowing he was lying.

Draco stopped and glared at her. She trembled as his ice cold eyes pierced her own threateningly, and she knew he was not himself.

"Pansy…for your own good…leave it!" He sneered, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Narcissa emerged from her bedroom slowly, to find Pansy silently sobbing in the hallway.

"If you really love him…you'll put this behind you…and don't look back." She whispered softly.

"You speaking from experience?" Pansy wiped her eyes and sniffed.

Narcissa folded her arms. "Lucius and I had our fair share of disagreements." She smiled weakly. "…but he would always win…eventually you don't bother trying to understand them…you just…bite your tongue and let them get on with their life."

"Goodnight." Pansy nodded and turned to go back to her room, silently closing the door behind her.

"Night." Narcissa watched the girl leave, then closed her own door. Laying down on the large bed she looked at the empty space next to her. After all this time, she still expected to see him beside her, his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept, his hair knotting in her fingers. Narcissa grimaced, holding back the tears, and pulled the duvet around her, hugging it.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered.

---


	15. The Platform Between

_Ashort chapter, not very exciting, but we are fast approaching the end of book 6, if you havn't read it i reallly really insist you do so before reading any chapters beyond this:D_

_---_

**The Platform Between**

Harry sipped Mrs Weasley's home grown tea slowly, as if fearing it were poisoned. He saw Ron sip his with the same lack of enthusiasm, and Fred and George poured theirs back into the tea-pot when their mother's back was turned.

Harry wasn't surprised that Ron was a bit more wary of food these days, at school, he had been accidentally poisoned in Professor Slughorn's office, and only lived when Harry shoved a bezoar down his throat.

Mr. Weasley read the morning paper, whose title read '_More shops close as curfew cuts consumers!_'. He tutted to himself. "There'll be no shops left if this goes on much longer."

Molly turned and nodded at him, humouring him as he babbled on. "Yes, yes dear!" she waved. "Harry, I'm so glad you spent the whole Easter with us!" She said, beaming. She was growing ever more proud of Harry every year, and even more now, that he had saved Ron from certain death.

"Erm…thanks!" Harry smiled back, to Ron's amusement.

She patted Harry on the head, and Fred and George burst into fits of giggles. Harry hesitated to remind her that she hadn't really given him a choice.

"Ignore mum, she's gone a bit mental since this whole deatheater business has started again, if she had her way, Hermione and her parents would be living here too!" Fred pointed out.

"Yeah the woman's obsessed about having us all 'safe under one roof!' even Flem is coming back to stay!" George smirked.

Harry almost choked on his tea. He still hadn't got used to referring to Fleur as 'Flem' and every time they said it he found himself laughing out loud.

As if Fleur herself had called him, Bill came running downstairs in his PJ's. "Is she here yet? Has she arrived?" Bill scanned the room for any sign of Fleur, and his excitement was quenched when Ginny trotted past and shoved some toast in his gob.

"No!" She shouted, "and asking the same question over and over won't make her appear any quicker!" she joked. Bill huffed and chewed a mouthful, taking a seat next to his father.

"Bill, I know she's your fiancée and all, but could you just…chill out…a little!" Arthur grabbed his shoulder and looked at him uneasily. "You're acting like a love-sick puppy!"

Bill swallowed his food. "I can't help it!" he munched, and buttered himself a second slice. "I take after my real father! That red haired bloke that works at the ministry! Ain't that right ma?"

"Chew you're food Bill!" Molly slapped him on the top of the head as she walked past. Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Bill, who was in his late twenties, was fully grown, and still acted like a child.

"Good grief! Look at the time! Finish up quickly, we have to set off for the train!" Molly trilled , a slight panic in her voice.

With that, Harry. Ron and Ginny grabbed the remnants of their breakfast and ran upstairs to change.

---

Platform 9 ¾ buzzed with life, as children and families were dragging their trolleys of trunks and baggage. It was considerably fewer children that went home that Easter, probably due to the fact that parents now thought they were safer staying at Hogwarts, what with the deatheaters on patrol once more.

Draco sulked and leaned against a pillar on the platform, waiting for the red engine to blow its whistle and allow people to board. Pansy had spotted her group of Slytherin girls and scurried off to natter, leaving him to brood. He didn't care much. He was grateful that she had decided to spend the entire Easter holidays with his company, even though she didn't really want to. She was loyal after all. He admired her from afar, watching her sneer and laugh at other students with her friends. Her smiles cheered him up. For he knew he had upset her two days ago, when he had returned from meeting with the deatheaters and lied to her face.

One of the girls spotted him looking and blushed, whispering in Pansy's ear and erupting into girlish giggles. He frowned and looked away from them as Crabbe and Goyle approached. They had lost a little weight, which was expected. They had lost their father's too and Draco sympathised with them in his mind, though he would never tell anyone his thoughts, save moaning myrtle.

"Crabbe…Goyle" he nodded to them. They didn't look at him, they were growing further and further apart since they had been pushed out of Malfoy's confidence. He had been going into the room of requirement for many months, and time and time again Crabbe and Goyle had suffered the humiliation of being transformed into first years and guarding the entrance. They had asked what he was up to many times, and everytime he would snap at them and tell them to mind their own business. He had taken Voldemorts advice and chose to be discreet with the information he shared. Crabbe and Goyle knew he was a deatheater, and had been sworn to secrecy, but he never revealed his plan to either of them, and they resented him for it.

"What's the matter with you two?" he snapped. Breaking the uncomfortable silence. They seemed to wince and twitch as he hissed at them. It was obvious they feared him, for they had not been approached by deatheaters and asked to join them. Draco thought they were lucky, he hadn't known how deep and dangerous this world was, and his childish desire to please his father had driven him to them. They were better off without the mark, for it was a sign that you had given your life away. A curse.

The boys shrugged, and the sharp whistle of the train signalled that boarding could start. Draco glared at them and strode toward the carriage. He couldn't deal with this right now, he was too tired, annoyed, angry and bored.

He wasn't really looking where he was going, and as he made his way to the train he slammed into someone by accident and stumbled forward.

"Watch where you're going!" he snarled angrily as he tried to pick himself up. The shorter boy he had hit whirled around, and he found himself face to face with Harry Potter.

"You should get your glasses fixed Potter!" he snarled and stood up to full height, looming threateningly over Harry. He knew he couldn't try anything, for the platform was full of onlookers, and he couldn't risk being suspended or expelled for turning the famous Harry Potter into a pile of ash.

Harry was about to retort when Mr. Weasley appeared next to him. "C'mon lads…not here." He grabbed Harry's shoulder and led him away toward a different carriage. Malfoy glared at them both, and then clambered onto the train.

_Two weeks…Potter…you'll pay for what you've done to me…two weeks._

_--_

_--review please_


	16. Sectumsempra

**Sectumsempra**

"You came back!" Myrtle giggled excitedly as Draco silently entered the girls' bathroom on the second floor, checking behind him to make sure there was nobody watching.

He didn't respond. He clicked his neck painfully and headed for the sink. He saw his reflection and grimaced. He looked like a ghost. His skin was sickly pale, with a darkness around his eyes that made them look huge. He turned the tap and threw some cool water on his face.

"Are you sick?" Myrtle encircled him, her ghostly fingers touching his face. He shivered and stepped back. Her touch was cold as death, and it made your blood feel like ice.

"No." he muttered, brushing his hair away from his eyes, and fumbling to secure it in a ponytail at the nape.

"Here." She floated behind him, and combed her transparent fingers through his hair. "Boy's can never do it right!" she smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes and reluctantly let her tie it, an annoyed sneer displayed across his face. He wondered what it would be like to have a sister, then he wouldn't feel so alone.

"So…" Myrtle finished tying his hair and floated back to her window ledge. She crossed her legs and made ready to listen. "Did you have a good holiday?"

Draco shrugged. "Quiet…just me and my mother…and Pansy."

"How are they? More importantly how are you?" She smiled.

"Coping…I think." He felt his stomach begin to shake. The sickly feeling one gets when you are trying to hide your true emotions.

"You can tell me you know! I made a promise and I always keep my promises. That Harry Potter and Weasley saw me as I was looking for you, and I didn't tell him who I waiting for!"

Draco felt a surge of hatred. He whirled around to face her. "WHAT?" he snarled.

Myrtle jumped. "I promise I didn't tell him anything!" she cowered slightly. "I kept your secret! Potter doesn't know you are here!"

"He's been spying on me!" Draco hissed, and kicked the plumbing in anger. "He knows what I'm planning doesn't he?" his eyes looked fierce from his rage, and Myrtle was a frightened, even though she had nothing to fear. After all, she was already dead.

"What plans?" She gasped. Draco stopped snarling, and glared at her.

"Nothing." He calmed himself. He almost let slip, and that could never happen, not now he was so close to finishing his task. If he failed this time…if his plan was foiled, or the cabinet didn't work, he would witness the true horror Voldemort could inflict.

He breathed heavily and relaxed, moving over to the sink to wash his fears away, only to find himself bursting into tears.

"Hey" Myrtle floated down to his side. "What's wrong? Tell me?"

"I can't do it!" he sobbed, "I just can't do it." He glared at his reflection in the cracked mirror and grimaced. "He's done a good job my dad…I'm a horrible, arrogant, violent bastard! …turned out just like he wanted!"

"That's not true!" Myrtle consoled him, "Don't say that! I think you're nice, a little mean maybe!" she laughed, "But you seem to have a good heart."

Draco wasn't listening. He didn't care what the dead girl thought of him, as far as he was concerned…he was a pathetic coward. He gripped the sides of the sink and held back his sobs. "I hate him!" Draco seethed. His lips trembling. He resisted the urge to headbutt the already broken mirror. He didn't know who he was talking about…his father…himself…Potter…Voldemort. He stared long and hard at the Malfoy in the mirror. All he could see was a creature his father spawned and shaped into an image of himself. A clone.

"Don't," Myrtle crooned. "Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…"

"No one can help me," Draco nodded his head and clenched his eyes shut. Tears streamed down his cheeks and soaked his shirt. "I can't do it. …I can't… It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…" He gasped.

He shuddered and opened his eyes, lifting his head to glare back at the reflection he hated. His reflection. Instead to his immediate horror, he saw somebody else staring back at him.

_Potter!_

Harry stood rooted to the spot, mouth agape. Malfoy was _crying, _actually crying!

The blonde wizard wheeled around, his face contorting with fury, his wand raised to Harry's head. Harry ducked as the hex whirled past his head, and shattered a lamp behind him, showering him with glass and plaster.

Draco swept his wand to block a curse Harry sent his way, and snarling, threw a hex blindly at the spot Harry had fallen. Harry quickly got up, and a bin behind him exploded as Malfoy's jink missed him by inches.

Both ignored Myrtle's screams, ignored the fact that the whole school could probably hear, ignored the fact that if they were caught, they could be suspended or expelled.

Harry took aim once more, and attempted the leg-locker curse. Malfoy dodged it easily, but ducked as the plumbing behind him exploded, sending a torrent of water into his body, soaking him to the skin. The water hit Harry on the far side of the room, and he struggled to keep a balance on the slippery floor. Malfoy watched as Harry tripped, and saw his chance for revenge.

"Cruci…"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry yelled desperately as he fell, his wand pointed squarely at Draco's chest.

In what seemed like slow motion, Draco felt himself winded by an invisible force. He stared wide-eyed at Potter, and felt his fingers drop his wand, as a thick, warm trickle cascaded down from his head. Looking down he saw a huge gash in his chest, and staggered back in horror. His legs became jelly and he collapsed. Myrtle let out an ear splitting scream.

"No-" Harry gasped and skidded over to him. "No-I didn't"

Draco panicked, as the pain hit him like a bullet, all at once. He couldn't scream, he couldn't breath, he pressed his hands over the wounds, trying desperately to keep the precious blood in it's rightful place.

Harry fell to his knees, and pressed his hands on the wound to help. Draco started to shake uncontrollably, what colour was left in him was quickly dissolving. He was bleeding to death.

"_Hold on." _Harry wanted to say. "_Don't die on me you bastard!"_ he pressed down, and Malfoy gasped for breath. For once he was grateful to Potter, had it been the other way round, he probably would have left Harry to die.

The door burst open. Snape had noticed Draco was missing from the common room and had been searching for him. He had heard Myrtles cries combined with the sounds of a struggle and come running. He looked absolutely furious. Then he spotted Draco, and there was no word to describe what he looked like.

Charging toward them he pushed Harry aside and traced his wand over Malfoy's chest and face, muttering the counter-curse. The blood stopped flowing and the wound closed. Draco was still shaking, but at least now he could breathe of his own accord.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that… Come..." He heaved Malfoy up onto his feet, and put an arm over his shoulder. He dreaded to think what could have happened, had he been late by just a few minutes. The unbreakable vow…would have been most definitely broken.

---

---


	17. The Safest Place To Be

Authors notes: _Warning, references to suicide and self-harm…if you are at all touchy with this content…consider yourself informed!_

_--_

_--_

**The Safest Place to Be**

Snape charged into the hospital wing the following Morning. Madam Pomfrey had her face buried in a book, and looked up from her desk in surprise. They nodded to each other in greeting and she stood up to lead him to the back of the room.

"How is he?" Snape asked quietly. Students and visitors were also in the hospital wing. Two first-year hufflepuff's had broken limbs from quidditch practice, a fourth year gryffindor had poisoning after being licked by a Juggernip plant in herbology, and a sixth year ravenclaw lay curled up in a bed with a hot water bottle. All had visitors, except the latter, and a blonde sixth year in the back, for whom Madam Pomfrey had drawn the curtains to shield his injuries from view.

"Healing well…honestly Severus! I've never seen anything like it! The dittany helped his face considerably, but the wound on his chest…well…it's going to leave a scar I tell you that!" She huffed.

They reached the curtained off bed, and Snape parted the fabric. Malfoy lay unconscious on his back. Madam Pomfrey gently removed the bandages to reveal an impressive scar stretching from the centre of his chest to his navel. His arms hung lifelessly over the sides of the bed, and his head lulled to one side. Snape could make out the faint, brown, line of a scar that had cut deep into Malfoy's forehead, down the side of his eye to his cheek.

"You left before I could even ask…what happened?" Pomfrey asked. "It needs to be filed under 'critical injuries', and a report really should be sent to the ministry! After all, were his father still… 'around' …he would not have let an injury like this go uninvestigated!" she started to fumble around, and handed stacks of papers to Snape, who sneered and rolled his eyes before putting them back down, exactly where she got them from.

"Madam, I think it would be best for the boy if we do 'not' inform the ministry of this…" Snape said slowly.

"Goodness! No!" She laughed, "That could cost me my job, now please, would you fill these in?"

"I think it was self inflicted!" Snape blurted out.

Pomfrey gasped. "You…what? Are you…certain?"

"I'm his head of house, I'll arrange counselling sessions, whatever it takes…he'll blame Potter for it no doubt, but Potter couldn't conjure a fly from excrement, never mind a curse!" He sneered. "I think he would prefer this to be a… 'private' matter, he's suffered a great deal already, his father's face all over the press, school exams, he's bound to feel desperate for sympathy wouldn't you say?" He looked compassionately at Draco's unconscious form, then turned to see Pomfrey do the same. He tried to hide his smug sneer. She fell for it.

"Of course!" She smiled, "But I don't want to see him in here again!" She glared, "Private matter or no! If he ever comes in here with more injuries, I'm reporting the incident!"

"Understood!" Snape nodded. With that he left Malfoy to wake up alone. He had smaller fish to fry, and that fish was Potter!

---

"You did _what_?" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in shock as Harry told them the events of the evening before.

"_Almost_!" Harry nodded in disbelief. "I just…said it, and in seconds he was on the floor drowning in his own blood!" He cupped his face in his hands. "I'm gonna be expelled I know it!"

"You might be let off! Myrtle was there, she saw Malfoy hex you first didn't she? She saw him try to 'crucio' you!" Ron rubbed Harry's back encouragingly. "He'll be lucky if he gets off for _that _stunt!"

"Ron's right Harry!" Ginny smiled, "Even if you have detentions with Snape for the rest of the year, they can't _expel _you for self-defence!"

"I just…Harry…I am so mad at you right now!" Hermione seemed to forget Harry was suffering from severe guilt and nerves. "You can't just go blurting out spells that nobody's heard of! Malfoy could have been _killed!"_ she gasped.

"Thanks 'Mione!" Harry grunted, and she sat back in her chair, breathing heavily.

"Sorry!" she replied, staring wide eyed at them. "It's just…scary that's all!"

The door to the common room flew open, and Harry gave his friends a '_don't tell anyone' _look.

Seamus walked in looking terribly pale, but his face covered in a large grin.

"You'll never guess what I just heard!" He said excitedly.

Harry gulped.

"Dean's cousin's friend, who's in Ravenclaw, was in the infirmary this morning, and she saw Snape walk over with Madam Pomfrey, and she pretended she was asleep so she would hear what they were saying, and…this is amazing by the way! …and…she heard them talking about some guy in the corner, but she couldn't see 'coz there were curtains, so she listened, and then…get this…Snape said that the guy had done it on purpose and would probably try to blame you!" Seamus pointed at Harry, jumping slightly to contain his excitement. "Malfoy tried to kill himself!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny could barely hold back their shock. "WHAT?" they all shouted in unison.

Seamus merely grinned and nodded. "Ahuh! Yeah I know! How messed up is THAT! I mean, I always thought Malfoy was crazy…I mean…c'mon look at his family…but not psycho-kill-crazy!" He scoffed.

"Is she sure that's what Snape said?" Harry stood up slowly. "Is she sure that it was Malfoy he was talking about?"

"Yeah!" Seamus frowned. "She saw him…Snape left the curtain open when he left, and she snuck a peak…Malfoy has this HUGE scar! Right here!" Seamus drew a long line down the centre of his body and Harry gulped as he remembered the blood that had spewed from said 'scar'. It had soaked them both in seconds, and there was so much of it. Harry felt sick remembering. "…cut himself up real bad!…" Seamus continued, the sickness crept further. He could smell Malfoy's blood on his hands. "…sliced himself open like a sardine tin!"

Harry covered his mouth and ran out of the common room, away from Seamus, away from the horrified faces of his friends, away from the guilt. But it was still there, and he aimed for a nearby rubbish bin to hurl into.

He gasped for air and let out a groan.

"There you are! I was hoping you would emerge at some point of the day!" Snape drawled. He had been waiting outside the common room. "Potter? My office! Now!" he snapped, and with a swish of his cloak, he turned. He didn't seem the least bit concerned for Harry, who had just vomited into a dustbin not seconds before.

"_Here we go_." Harry trembled, and silently followed Snape all the way to the dungeons. The rumour had spread fast, for Harry heard people whispering Malfoy's name and the word 'suicide' clung in the air. Snape turned once to glare at some students who had been talking a little too loudly on the subject. They hastily changed the conversation and walked away.

With a slam of the oak door, Harry found himself inside Snape's office once more. He had been there many times, for detentions, for scolds, for torments…he expected Snape to start throwing books around in anger, and snarl at him. To his surprise Snape floated to his desk, and sat himself down behind it. "Sit!" he ordered. Harry obeyed.

Snape glared at him for what seemed like an hour, before he sat back in his chair and rested his head on his knuckles. Clearly he was unsure how to punish Harry.

"I gathered from our little walk, that my discussion with Madam Pomfrey at the infirmary has spread like wildfire!"

"It seems that way sir." Harry said coldly.

"That wasn't a question!"

"Sorry sir."

"You and I both know that the rumour isn't true…is it?"

"No sir."

"You almost killed him Potter…how does it feel?"

Harry didn't respond, he glared at Snape, who seemed to be getting mild satisfaction by feeding Harry's guilt.

"Awful…sir." Harry answered…glaring back at him.

"You both were in violation of the laws of this school…you both entered an entirely 'female' bathroom, you both fought each other with curses that should NEVER be uttered in these modern times! Such behaviour is unacceptable in this school, and I should have you both expelled!" Snape hissed.

Harry bowed his head in shame.

"However…" Snape held his head high. "I no longer have the desire to turn you both out into the streets. I know you cursed him in self defence, I know you got the curse from a certain book, and used it blindly, without consideration for consequences. It was an 'accident' Potter, and nobody but the three of us need know that!"

Harry made to argue, but the look Snape was giving him made it all too clear. He would do as he was told.

"Why did you tell Madam Pomfrey that Draco did it to himself?" Harry asked, not wanting to sound argumentative.

Snape looked visibly angry that Harry had dared question his authority, but relaxed. He felt he owed an explanation. "By blaming the injury on self infliction, I could avoid ministry involvement, and keep you both from being expelled. Hogwarts is the safest place for both of you at present. Draco's distressed enough as it is…and Dumbledore wishes to keep an eye on him, keep him from following the same path as his father…like he will not allow you, to be placed in a position where you are vulnerable to attack…Hogwarts is where you will both stay…" Snape finished, got some poor souls essay on '_The properties of Sopohorous_' and a quill and dismissed Harry with a wave.

Harry stood up to leave and headed for the door. "Oh…and Potter?" Snape added, not looking up. "Detention…every Friday…till the end of the year, and no mention of the incident is to leave your lips…as far as you and Draco are concerned…it never happened."

Harry felt his gut wrench. Friday evenings was quidditch practice, and Snape knew it. He wanted to protest, but bit his lip. "_You deserve it_!" He mentally scolded himself.

"Yes sir…what about Myrtle sir? She saw…"

"She has been dealt with." Snape brushed him off. "You may go."

With a quiet creak the door closed behind Potter, and Snape dipped his quill into the inkwell, and wrote a nice big 'P' on it.

--

--


	18. Malfoy's Moments

--

**Malfoy's Moments**

Malfoy entered the transfiguration classroom silently, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. All faces turned to gawp at him as he approached the Slytherin tables. He had spent two days in the infirmary, and was desperate to get some air, despite the fact that he was still in considerable pain.

"_Curse you Snape!" _he hissed under his breath. He had been informed of the cover story, not through Snape, but through his fellows asking him all kinds of questions when he was released from the infirmary. _"Why did you do it? What were you thinking? Are you THAT depressed?"_

It didn't take him long to realise people had been misinformed by Snape, and that meant he had to go along with it.

He slammed his books down on the table, and smirked as the majority of the Gryffindors jumped three feet in the air. All save Harry and his friends.

Malfoy glared at them all as he made to sit down. He had momentarily forgotten about his wounds, and lurched painfully with a gasp. Crabbe grabbed his shoulder to steady him, but Malfoy hissed at him and shrugged him off, sitting down with a grimace. The gryffindors muttered incoherently, and he ignored them.

Professor McGonagall had entered the room from a door behind her desk, and eyed them all suspiciously. Her gaze rested on Draco, and he had no doubt in his mind that all the teachers believed the lie too.

"Today" She began, "We will be turning inanimate objects into 'living' animals."

The class, particularly the gryffindors all smiled. All save Malfoy, who couldn't tear his eyes from Potter.

"We have already seen how easy it is to make the living, inanimate…many of you may remember your second year…where we did what exactly? …yes Miss Granger?"

"We turned an animal into a water Goblet Professor." Hermione grinned. Well…she had done it…Ron managed to create what they affectionately called a 'Gobrat.'

"Correct. As you know, that is fairly simple magic, but to create life, is far more complex, which is why we save it for sixth year. With inexperience it can go horribly horribly wrong, and stems a lot of debates about whether we have the right to 'exterminate' these 'accidents'. Can any of you name one such example?"

Hermione's hand shot up yet again. Draco snorted, and many of the Slytherins copied him. At sixteen, he had thought her eagerness to prove herself would have died considerably, knowing that she was the best in the school by far. He had given up trying to please his father with his grades, there was no way he could outmatch Grangers.

"That will do Mr. Malfoy, unless you can tell me of course." McGonagall was rather protective of Hermione. After all, she was the most gifted Witch she had ever encountered.

Malfoy looked up at the old witch in boredom.

"1789 Felix Mulullhock, 18 yr old tri-wizard Champion, attempted to transfigure a boulder into a dragon during his second task. Unfortunately the end result was not what he wanted. He was faced with a rampaging monster, made of rock, and perfectly mobile. It was virtually unstoppable, resulting in several injuries, the deaths of the other two champions, three aurors and fourteen spectators. The creature was eventually destroyed, but debate raged on as to whether a new species should have been exterminated or left alive."

Hermione's hand drooped slowly with every word. Her example hadn't been nearly as good. She had never read of such a horrific tale.

"Impressive Mr. Malfoy…not a well known piece of information either…caused a terrible stir in its day, and not many speak of it. In fact, I know only five people who have ever spoken of it." She raised her eyebrow. She remembered that Malfoy was never one to raise his hand to answer questions in class, but clearly he was very well educated at home. His homework essays had been of high standard, until recently. They had slipped dramatically, and other teachers had noticed the same in their subjects.

"I would be the fifth I take it!" Malfoy smiled. His newfound keen interest in rare books seemed to be paying off. He remebered reading the article in one of Voldemort's own essays, he had referenced it to a book on the Dark Arts, which was no longer sold legally. Draco...however, had inherited the same book from his Father, and had read a great deal of that too.

"Indeed." She nodded, and wrenched her eyes from him to continue the lesson. Hermione glanced at him admirably, and Malfoy saw it. He stared at her for a few seconds, until she looked away again. Pansy coughed to get his attention, showing a face that was practically burning from jealousy. He twitched his lips into a smug sneer, and carried on listening to McGonagall.

She discussed and dictated the techniques and the dangers, and then after what seemed like hours of writing and listening, they moved onto practical. "Now…I have placed an item in front of each of you. Bearing in mind what you've learned, I want you to imagine an animal of your choice! Nothing too big or fancy, something simple. If successful I want you to raise your hand, and I shall come to remove it."

"Can't we keep them when they're done?" Parvati piped up.

"We'll see." McGonogall's face twisted in distaste. "You must understand that the animal is not natural, and will probably be dead within a few days!"

Lavender squeaked a little in alarm. Ron smirked. Girl's were so soft.

One by one they all removed their wands. Malfoy stared at the dirty green crystal that McGonogall had placed infront of him. He tried to think of an animal, but his mind was racing with thoughts of murder, Potter, Dumbledore…Voldemort…

"Mr Malfoy?" McGonogall said gently as she passed him. Draco came to his senses and looked up. Everyone was bustling and making spells and incantations, with amusing effects. Miss Granger had immediately turned a fluffy pink pillow into a fluffy pink otter, which scrambled up her robes and hid under her bushy hair. She was laughing as Ron and Harry petted it.

"Sorry Professor." He removed his wand from his pocket and coughed. She looked at him kindly.

"If you are not feeling up to joining in I will understand." She patted his shoulder and walked over to praise Hermione's success.

A defiant glare sprouted from within him. He was not going to look weak in front of Potter…never again.

He slammed his wand down onto the crystal, and unlike his fellows he had done it in complete silence, screaming the incantation in his head.

The stone cracked and split, then appeared to grow in size…considerably. It stretched and grew, larger and larger.

"Damn!" Malfoy shouted as he realised what he had done. He had originally visualised a small snake, but must have unconsciously shifted to the large Python Voldemort kept with him. Nagini was about ten feet long, if not more.

"Professor! Erm…help!" Malfoy's voice caught pupil's attentions and Lavender screamed as she saw a huge Python encircle Draco's arm and slither up and over his shoulders. It was heavy and cold, but Malfoy thought it best not to move. The snake had been conjured from a rock, so he had no idea whether it would be tame or not…he doubted it was, and any quick and sudden movements of his wand arm could have irritated it considerably.

"Oh good gracious!" McGonogall gasped. Students backed away and she saw the Malfoy gulp as the snake began to encircle his already badly bruised chest. He winced in pain as the heavy snake squeezed ever so gently to grip onto him.

"Get it off!" he motioned to Goyle next to him, but the big lug was at a loss. He too, backed away. "It HURTS!" he snarled. Crabbe looked even more terrified, and stepped back even more.

"I said 'simple' Mr. Malfoy!" McGonogall bravely stepped up to him. This aggravated the Snake a little, and it squeezed tighter.

"Ow…ow…ow!" Draco repeated slowly, angry and unimpressed. Hoping McGonogall would hurry up and do something about it.

"Vipera Evanesca!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at the serpent. He remembered the same vanishing spell Snape used, the last time Draco conjured a snake, which (naturally) had been aimed for Harry.

The Snape erupted into a mass of sparks, and Draco gasped as he was quickly released from its grip. He looked livid.

"Thank you Harry." McGonagall was not at all surprised that Potter came to the rescue. He was an honourable young man. She ushered the class to sit back down and resume their spell casting.

Malfoy waited for her back to be turned, and glared at Harry. "Don't think for a second that this changes anything!" Draco hissed and pointed at him. Snapping his arm back down, he charged angrily for the door.

Once again Harry was reminded of a similar incident. He had tricked Mr. Malfoy into freeing Dobby, and he had stormed out in a rage after threatening Harry. The similarity between father and son was uncanny.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonogall called after him. "Mr…Mr. Malfoy?" She sounded angrier now, but deeply concerned. "Draco!"

Malfoy didn't turn around, didn't stop, he barged through the doors uncaringly, and left them flapping open behind him.

'_How dare he!' _He fumed. '_He insults me!' _

Draco needed to talk to someone. He headed for the girl's bathroom, hopefully Myrtle would be there, and she was a good listener. He needed one right now.

He burst in to find her singing to herself. She took one look at him and looked disgusted.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" she yelled.

"Myrtle it's me!" Draco stood in the doorway, hurt and shocked at her reaction. He thought she liked him.

"Boy's aren't allowed in here!" She sneered. "Go away!"

"You 'asked' me to come here…or rather, you blackmailed me into it!" Draco sneered back. His mean streak was returning with his fury.

"I never did that! I've never spoken to you before in my life!" Myrtle held her head high, not wanting to speak to him.

"That's because you're DEAD!" Malfoy raged.

With that, she started to wail, and flung herself into the sink. Disappearing into the pipes to cry.

Dracp groaned and slammed the door shut angrily. He resisted the urge to kick the suit of armour over, and made his way down the grand staircase toward the ground floor, pushing whoever came across his path.

Most recognised him instantly, and parted before he could shove them out of his way. They thought him crazed, for he certainly looked it, and the rumour of his self inflicted scars didn't help. He passed some girls in a hallway, heard them giggle, heard the words "_crazy…psycho…just like his dad!_" escape their lips and he froze.

They fell silent as he turned.

Marching back he towered over them, fumbling angrily at his shirt and tie. They tried to look brave and innocent, like they hadn't said anything, but their faces were pink from containing their sniggers.

"You think this is funny?" He snarled, and threw his tie at their feet. Then unbuttoned his shirt. "Does…it…look…FUNNY?" he ripped the last buttons in a rage, revealing the ugly, painful scar that descended down the middle.

The girl's no longer giggled, they stood in horror. Malfoy had completely lost his mind. He stood there, shirt open, breathing heavily and snarling. His snarl grew into a smile as he fed on their fear. "You should have seen the blood…" He sneered, "…it was almost black…gallons of it, everywhere!"

The girl's screwed up their faces in disgust, and satisfied that he had grossed them out enough, he turned to leave. More people had come around the corner chatting amongst themselves, and Malfoy didn't bother to fasten up his shirt. "_Let them see!_" he snorted to himself. His scar was far more impressive than the little thing on Potter's forehead…and he found himself enjoying the looks he was getting.

---

Dinner that evening was very interesting indeed. Malfoy's little outburst in transfiguration had naturally spread like a virus throughout the entire school, as had talk of his 'scar'. Harry could not help but feel a twinge of annoyance and jealousy at these strange events. Ever since first year, it had become customary for him to be the centre of most conversations. Even more so now, considering Voldemort was back, and thirsty for revenge.

"Apparently he stormed out of class and screamed at some second years on the way back to the dungeons!"

"I heard he ripped off his shirt and walked all the way back topless! So people could see the scar!"

"Mine's better! I heard he threatened to do 'avada' a first year, because she smiled at him!"

The rumours were vast and many highly exaggerated, but Malfoy didn't care. He could see Harry's torment at not being the centre of attention for once. He glared at him from across the slytherin table, his face etched with a sneering smile, that the Dark Lord himself would find difficult to remove.

"Ignore him Harry!" Hermione spotted the two having a staring competition and shuffled further down the bench, shielding Malfoy from view.

"Hiding behind you're mudblood Potter?" Malfoy drawled. Hermione twitched ever so slightly, but hid it well. Harry realised that even though she had heard it many times, it still struck a cord. He stood up angrily, looking over Hermione's head at Malfoy, who had also stood up.

"I don't see you without your bodyguards much!" Harry said coldly motioning to Crabbe and Goyle. "When I do…you don't seem that tough!" Harry regretted saying that. He was thinking of what he saw when he found Draco in the bathroom. A sobbing, grieving wreck, looking to a ghost for comforting words.

Malfoy's lip trembled. His face burned with fury, but Harry knew he had hit too deep. Draco grabbed a plate and hurled it angrily at the Gryffindor table. It smashed into rows of Goblets and food, smothering Harry and his friends in mashed potato, butter beer and bits of chicken.

"MALFOY!" Dumbledore's voice silenced the hall. All students gasped and sat nervously. Thrilled that they had witnessed yet another Malfoy outburst, in front of the whole school. The Professors looked as shocked and surprised as the food covered Gryffindors…even Snape was speechless.

Malfoy clenched his eyes shut. "_Now you've done it!_" he scolded himself. He hoped that when he opened them he'd be in bed…having suffered a bad dream…but alas…instead he saw the headmaster charging toward him, grab him by the scruff of the collar, and lead out.

"Everyone…back to your meal!" Dumbledore called and shut the main doors behind him.

---

"Headmaster…I…I…" Draco struggled to speak. He wasn't looking at his headmaster…he was looking once more at his mission. His task. His intended victim. The sickness was creeping back.

"It's not I who deserves an apology Draco." Dumbledore released the boy's collar, and straightened it out, then placed his hands on Mafloy's shoulders.

"Please...don't make me go back in there!" Malfoy pleaded. "I can't look at him anymore Professor...seeing him just...just...brings out the darkness in me!" He swallowed and looked away. He found himself confiding in Dumbledore, even more so than Snape, who he thought would be the first person he would confess to.

"You must learn control that temper of yours!" Dumbledore stared into Draco's eyes. "Professor McGonogall's class was one thing, but this…as a prefect, and a sixth year, you are meant to set an example…" His eyebrows hovered over the half-moon spectacles. "I'd have thought, after a year…you and Potter may put your differences aside, will I have to separate you constantly?" He was scolding Draco in the nicest possible way, and that only served to make Malfoy feel even worse.

Malfoy nodded a 'no'. He wished he could run away. Go to Myrtle…tell her everything…but she had no idea who he was now. No doubt Snape had put a memory charm on her to stop her from talking.

"Good. Now off you go the dorms and cool down. I'll have your friends bring you some dinner shortly." Dumbledore patted his back encouragingly and pushed him toward the stairs.

"Sorry sir." Malfoy muttered, the sickness in his stomach dying down as he stepped further and further away from his prey.

"And Draco?" Dumbledore saw the boy turn, his blue eyes glistening slightly from forming tears. "Detention is on Friday…my office."

Malfoy nodded slowly and returned to the dungeons.

_One week._

_--_

_--_


	19. Detention

_--a long chapter i know, but it was fun to write it from all three perspectives, Harry, then Draco, then Lucius._

_--_

**Detention**

Harry watched Ron and Ginny leave for Quidditch practice. He had relinquished his Captain's badge to her for the day, much to Ron's disappointment.

"You can be Captain next week!" Harry smiled weakly, rolling his eyes. "I'll be doing detentions for the rest of the year!"

Ron chuckled and followed Ginny out. Hermione looked up to find Harry staring at her. "You not going to watch?" He asked her.

"Thought I'd walk with you to Snape's office." She replied with a smile. "Just in case you are accosted by our mutual blonde friend."

"Thanks 'Mione!" He grinned. He had no desire to walk to the dungeons alone. "Only problem is I can't walk you back!"

"Oh I can take care of myself! Malfoy doesn't hate me half as much as he does you!" She joked.

Together they stumbled out of the common room and made their way to the ground floor. Crossing over the entrance hall they spied a familiar face emerge from the dungeons.

Hoping to avoid yet another conflict with Malfoy, Harry and Hermione instinctively steered away, and walked behind the huge hourglasses which contained the house points. Peering through the glass they saw him close the dungeon door behind him and carelessly scan the room for signs of life. He looked tired, as if he had just woken up. Wherever Malfoy was going he was in no hurry to get there fast, and Harry hurriedly looked at his watch, which edged closer and closer to seven o'clock. Snape would never forgive him if he were late.

"Where you off to?" Theodore Nott appeared at the top of the stairs. Harry was surprised to see these two conversing. As far as he knew, Theodore was not in Draco's circle of friends, and they shared relatively few classes. Nott's father was also a deatheater, which is probably the only reason Draco talked to him at all.

"Detention…Dumbledore." Draco sighed. Harry's heart lurched. "_Why does he get to have detention with Dumbledore and me Snape? Snape's his head of house!_"

Theodore laughed. "Not surprised mate…it was hilarious! Did you see their faces!" he was referring to the unfortunate gryffindors that were caught in the crossfire that evening at dinner.

Draco smiled. "Yeah…" He started up the stairs and Theodore descended.

"See ya later." Nott nodded with a sneer.

"Yeah…see ya Nott." Draco nodded back, then fumbled with his tie in a vague attempt to look respectable on his way to the headmaster's office.

Harry and Hermione moved out from behind the hourglasses as a crowd approached and divided. Some going in the directions of their dormitories, and others heading outside to watch the quidditch practice. Hermione walked with Harry all the way to Snape's door, and confident that he was not going to be assaulted by Slytherins, went outside to watch Ron and Ginny try to play quidditch without him.

Harry checked his watch. It was bang on seven o'clock. He knocked gently.

"Enter!" The cold voice of Snape was enough to make your blood curdle.

Harry silently closed the door behind him.

"Well done, you can tell the time." Snape sneered, motioning for Harry to sit.

Harry, in an attempt to make this detention go smoothly and quickly, thought it best not to respond…in fact, he would avoid trying to say anything.

I'm restocking the potions and ingredients cupboards tonight, there's a list of things here…" Snape pointed to a stack of papers, "…and here…I hope you know how to count…list how many I have left, and how many more we need, here's the key to the cupboard…I'm sure I can trust you with it?" Snape lifted the key a little higher than Harry could reach.

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled and Snape lowered the key into his hand.

"Off you go." He waved Harry dismissively and sat back down at his desk. He still had many more essays to mark. The majority of which were slytherin ones, which required his complete attention.

Harry took the first Stack of papers with him and left Snape's office. At least he didn't have to be in that insufferable man's presence for the entire evening. That would have been unbearable.

---

Draco approached the golden phoenix statue nervously and coughed. "Ginger Biscuit" He croaked.

The phoenix began to turn and ascend revealing the stone steps to Dumbledore's office. Draco climbed them slowly, his body trembling from nerves. As the mission drew to a close, Draco found himself growing more and more agitated. This explained his terrible outbursts, his violent mood swings in the common room, the loss of his bullying streak, and his lack of practical jokes. He had changed so dramatically that his friends, and even teachers didn't recognise him anymore.

As if he knew Draco was waiting, Dumbledore opened his office to allow him in.

"Good evening…please come in." His grandfatherly ways would have made any student feel welcome and calm, but Draco looked terrified. He didn't dare look Dumbledore in the eye, for he feared the old wizard would see right through him, see that he was responsible for the attacks on Katie Bell and Ron Weasley, see that he had used unforgivable curses, see that he planned to murder him that very week.

"You can relax Draco." Dumbledore chuckled. "This detention is only to set an example to the other students! I don't intend for you to do any chores, or write lines, or have me shout at you all evening!"

"No offence headmaster…but what exactly is it I'm here for then?" Malfoy asked quietly, still staring at the floor in shame.

"I know you have been visiting the girls bathroom to speak to a ghost…Myrtle may have made you a promise, but I am still headmaster of Hogwarts, and she answers to me without hesitation. I happened upon her a week ago and she told me of your distress." Dumbledore sat down at his desk. A pensieve was glistening in front of him. Draco dared to look up and saw a young phoenix perched nearby. It glared at him, ruffling its feathers to make himself look larger. It clearly disliked him immediately.

"Pay no notice of Fawkes!" Dumbledore twinkled. "He never forgets a face…and you look…well…he seems to know yours." He avoided mentioning Lucius at this stage. He wanted Draco to talk about him freely.

Draco knew what Dumbledore had meant to say, and looked away from the phoenix.

"You are here…because I think you need someone to talk to, in full confidence, someone with authority. Perhaps Professor Snape or myself." Dumbledore continued.

"I have nothing to talk about professor." Draco lied.

"I think we both know that is not the case…and we have a whole evenings detention together, whether you want to talk or not." Dumbledore motioned to a comfortable chair nearby, and Draco let out a sigh and sat himself down. He winced slightly from his bruised body, which ached and demanded rest.

"Tell me what's on your mind Draco, sometimes letting it out is the best medicine."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. Dumbledore would not appreciate hearing that the thing plaguing his mind was his murder. "…I …I really don't want to discuss it professor." He croaked, and resisted the urge to vomit.

Dumbledore seemed to ignore him. "Tell me about your father." He decided to make the first move. He had to get Draco talking. Having it all bottled in was not healthy, and the boy looked terribly ill indeed. "Not what others think…tell me how you feel about him."

Draco felt his heart stop at the mention of his father. He struggled to find the correct words to describe what he felt. "I…I…don't know sir…he's my father."

"I can see this is difficult for you…so I'll go first. Recent events aside…I saw your father as a very proud, very strong gentleman. Like you he was reluctant to show what he considered to be weakness, he would try not to let his emotions get the better of him…"

Draco shrugged. "That sounds like him."

Dumbledore leant over his pensieve and with his wand, removed a whispy, milky cloud of light from his temple and let it fall into the bowl like a feather.

"I have something I think you might like to see." The wizard smiled. Draco knew of pensieves, having seen one in his father's study, but he had never been allowed to view one before. Leaning into the bowl he held his breath.

He felt as if he were falling into a vast abyss. The air around him felt like water, but he could breathe quite normally. His hearing was also unimpaired, and even the slightest whisper could be heard clear as day. Opening his eyes he found himself standing next to two Dumbledore's. The younger one from the memory, and the older one he knew.

"Over there." The old wizard pointed to the back of the classroom. It was Hogwarts. Draco followed Dumbledore's gaze and spotted a familiar blonde head over the bored faces. It was his father.

The 18 yr old Lucius stood up and carried a stack of books over to the younger Dumbledore's desk. He looked so different, his face bore no frown lines or signs of age, and his long hair was tied back in a ponytail like Draco's.

"Finished Sir." He clasped his hands behind his back, and held his head high. Draco had seen his father at this age in pictures, but he felt so strange seeing him in the flesh. It was almost like looking in a mirror. A very forgiving mirror.

"Stay behind please after dismissal…" The younger Dumbledore said. "…you and I should talk." He glared over his half-moon spectacles.

Lucius nodded and sat back down, after receiving odd looks from his classmates, and giggles from some girls. He smiled at a beautiful blonde girl in the corner, and she smiled back coyly before burying her nose in a book. Draco recognised her to be his mother.

A sharp bell chimed in the distance. Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Obviously no homework this summer, enjoy your holidays and I hope to see you all on graduation day…consider yourselves dismissed…" The class looked eager and ready to move, "…now." He smiled.

Students practically ran out of the room, pushing and shoving their friends and chattering about holidays to come. Lucius stayed sat at his desk, and waited for the beautiful blonde to approach him and peck him on the cheek before she too, followed her classmates.

"Lucius?" The younger Dumbledore brought his attention back to the land of the living. The teenager got up and walked over to his professor's desk, taking a seat opposite.

"Yes sir?"

"Technically you don't have to call me 'sir' anymore." Dumbledore smiled. Then got to the point. "I hear you are returning home."

"It's not as if I have a choice Professor." Lucius said bluntly, trying not to sound rude. "But today is the last day of school…and I'm graduating this year."

"Indeed you are…seems only yesterday you were having detention in here, after cursing Philippe with that nasty bout of boils in first year!" Dumbledore chuckled.

Lucius' lips twitched into a smile. "He deserved it I assure you."

Draco was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. Dumbledore noticed the colour return to his skin, and a gleam in his eyes, which matched his father's. They watched intently as the conversation unfolded.

"Have you thought about your future? I understand your father has made plans for you, but I have put it upon myself to inform you of other paths you could take."

"It's my duty to fulfil his wishes." Lucius said. "I am to work with him in the ministry, then hopefully take his place when he retires." His voice echoed sincerity, but Draco saw the light leave his eyes. It was not what he wanted. He was struggling with emotions.

"Abraxas may have your future planned out for you, but you are not controlled by him…you have a choice Lucius, and standing up to him is one. I've known you for seven long years, and I can tell you, he can beat you until the owls come home, but he will never break your spirit."

Lucius looked away. "I fear it's already broken professor." He nervously played with a ring on his middle finger, and Draco looked at his own hand, to see the same ring, encircling his own. The ring his father was going to give him for his eighteenth birthday, but relinquished a year early.

"I'm offering you the chance to stay here…if you're willing…maybe get a job here. You have talent Lucius…it may not show in your grades but its there nonetheless."

"That's enough for now." Draco felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back.

"No." Draco wriggled free. "Just a little longer…" he felt the hand clasp him again, and felt like he was moving backwards, even though his feet were still.

Lucius looked up at the headmaster. "I can't…he'll cast me out on the streets!"

"Let him go…it's okay Draco…let him go."

Draco's eyes watered, and he reluctantly allowed himself to be taken out of the pensieve, away from his father, whom he hadn't heard or seen in nearly a year.

"What happened next?" Draco asked immediately as he found himself surrounded by the headmaster's office once more.

"I tried my best to convince your father to stay, but he was too frightened to stand up to your Grandfather. He went home that summer and I barely saw him since. He changed dramatically Draco…and I see these same changes in you…and it worries me."

"What changed?"

"His behaviour. Lucius prided himself in showing deep respect to all wizards. He begun to let it slip, his beliefs changed, he became more agitated, more alert, he was angry, and vengeful. I knew in his heart he was a good man, and I feared for his future."

Draco resisted the urge to argue with Dumbledore. Although he wanted to deny that he hadn't changed, he knew that everything Dumbledore was saying was true. Why would he lie?

"Why did he change?" Draco asked.

"Some time between graduation and Christmas, your Grandfather developed Dragonpox and died." Dumbledore looked visibly upset and deeply concerned. "It's at this point, I believe…your father felt very alone indeed, with no parents or close friends, save your mother, he found himself in with, shall we say…the wrong crowd."

"You can say 'deatheaters' sir…I know who you mean." Draco said sulkily.

"Did you know he was a deatheater Draco? Before all this?"

Draco knew he shouldn't lie. He hesitated at first, then nodded slowly. "I suspected…" He swallowed, "He lead the attacks on the quidditch world cup in fourth year."

"I want to help you, I feel that in his absence, I am partially responsible for your well-being, but I need you to have confidence in me…trust me Draco. You don't have to be alone."

Draco nodded. Trust the man he promised to kill…that would be something.

"Now tell me…deatheater activities aside…tell me about the Lucius 'you' knew."

---

Lucius was picking his teeth with a sharp chicken bone when he heard the heavy oak doors to his cellblock creak open.

"No…no please! It wasn't me! It wasn't me! I didn't do it!" A voice was pleading. Chains dragged on the floor, and Lucius could sense another victim of the 'darkroom'. He had been there himself, many times. The room drained you of light, happiness, everything. It was rumoured, that they used to keep a dementor in there with you, before they abandoned Azkaban. The room stank of death and excrement, and Lucius had no desire to go back

His curiosity got the better of him, and he approached the bars of his cell door, to get a better view.

A black haired individual was being dragged down the corridor, toward the entrance of the dark room, some fifty feet away. Lucius got a better look as they passed.

"Rudolphus?" he grimaced. Rudolphus Lestrange was Bellatrix's husband. He had been captured along with Lucius over a year ago. The man's hair, which was once long, wavy and black. Had been cut and was streaked with grey. He looked gaunt and thin, with deep black holes where his eyes once were. He looked terribly ill.

"Lucius?" It may have been very dark, but Malfoy's blonde head and blue eyes reflected what little light there was. "You're alive? Have you been here this whole time?" he gasped, completely forgetting for a moment, where he was heading.

"Boris…what's happening?" Lucius turned to look at his own Jailor down the hall. A skinny auror with greasy lank brown hair and chipped teeth sidled up.

"One week…Solitary confinement." He sneered at Rudolphus, who had started pleading for mercy.

"Oh come on Boris…look at him…he'll be dead in three days if you stick him in there." Malfoy sneered.

"It's the smallest sentence we could give…Lestrange attacked a fellow inmate in the exercise yard…I fear his brain is beginning to rot in this place." Boris smiled. He clearly did not care about any of the deatheaters…why should he? Boris was a mudblood.

"There's an exercise yard?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I've been here a year and I've never seen it?"

Boris started to laugh heartily, and looked at Lucius if he were the most foolish man in the world. Lucius didn't like being humiliated. He glared inhumanely at his jailor, and the laughs died away slowly. "You are in cell block 'H', it stands for 'High security'…'highly evil'…'hell' …there is no way you are going anywhere! Understand?"

Lucius backed away from his bars angrily, and watched as Rudolphus was thrown into the dark room, screaming, as the door was slammed shut.

"Why have you brought him up here?" Lucius asked.

Boris smiled again. "The dark room above us was full…so your friend Rudolphus is using this one this week. Don't get any ideas Malfoy…just because it's taken doesn't mean you can misbehave!" He slammed a club on the bars in warning, and stalked off back down the hallway.

Lucius lay back down on his ragged mattress, and covered his ears. The muffled cries of Rudolphus echoed like wind down the corridor, and they chilled the blood. He would calm down after an hour or so, when he's screamed so much he can barely speak. Then there would be peaceful silence once more.

---

--


	20. Counsel

---

**Counsel**

The counselling session with Dumbledore had gone so well, Draco had been asked to return the following day, and the day after that. For one hour every evening he would forget his mission, forget his troubles, and spill his emotions to Dumbledore, who listened more than his father ever would have. He told Dumbledore of his constant let downs, how Lucius was never there for him, how he had been moulded in his fathers image, instead of being himself. Before he knew it it was Thursday, and he was once again in Dumbledore's office, confiding in his teacher...whilst at the same time plotting his murder. The first half an hour had gone smoothly.

"He hit you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No…well…the occasional smack across the face…which most of the time I deserved…but he never struck me for no reason!" Draco was defending his father's actions now. Dumbledore looked at him suspiciously, and then glanced at his pensieve.

Draco noticed this eye movement and his heart gave a jolt. "You have more…don't you? More memories of my father!" Draco's eyes were pleading. Dumbledore looked grave.

"I don't think I should." He didn't look into Malfoy's eyes, he couldn't…the boy was clearly a devoted son, not at all how Dumbledore had expected. He thought Draco, like Lucius was living in constant fear of his father's wrath. It seemed now, that fear was a large part of their relationship, but not all...Draco was scared of something else...something deeper. "You will not like what you see."

"Please Headmaster!" Draco begged. "I just…" He struggled to say it. "…miss him."

He'd never felt so alone. The words struck him like an arrow. He missed his father, despite the fact he hated him at times, he missed having him around. He didn't have anyone to look up to anymore, he didn't have anyone to praise him.

Dumbledore sighed and paused for thought. "Alright…but when I say we finish, we finish…don't fight it...understood?" He glared at Malfoy, who nodded furiously.

The old wizard waved a wand over the pensieve, then stirred it with the tip. Draco watched as the watery images of Dumbledore's office appeared in the bowl, then he leant into it, plunging his face into the liquid memories.

The watery sensation surrounded him, and he turned to see the younger Dumbledore writing at his desk. The older one stood by his side, then took him to the side of the room. "Over here." He motioned to Draco, his face still looking uncomfortable and grave. "This was the first day back after Christmas…seventh year."

The door to the office opened with a huge bang. Dumbledore looked up from his desk in surprise to see Professor Slughorn, (a younger Professor Slughorn) enter, dragging a certain blonde haired teenager by his pullover. Lucius looked ashamed of himself, and stared at the floor, his face obscured by his long white hair, that hung lifelessly down to his elbows. Draco curiously went to get a closer look, but the old wizard held him fast.

"Professor Slughorn…Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore rose from his desk and approached them, his face etched in puzzlement and concern.

Slughorn didn't look angry, he looked desperate. "LOOK AT THIS!" he snarled, and lifted Lucius' face into view.

Draco almost yelped. Lucius was shaking from nerves as he stared at his headmaster. A huge black bruise covered his cheekbone, and another on his lower jaw. Some smaller brown ones and grazes dotted his forehead and cheeks. He also had a black eye, and a split lip, which had scabbed over.

The young Dumbledore lifted his hand and moved some of Lucius' hair out of his eyes. He had worn it down deliberately in a vague attempt to hide his wounds. The teenager just looked defiant and stared at the ceiling, not daring to look the headmaster in the eye.

"Lucius? Are you alright?" Dumbledore said softly. Lucius merely sneered and clenched his teeth, looking at Slughorn with malice.

"Of course he's not alright!" Slughorn stammered. "Look at him!"

"I can _see_ Professor Slughorn!" Dumbledore glared at the potions master over his half-moon spectacles. "I would like to hear what Lucius has to say."

Slughorn went quiet, but shifted on his feet, as if trying to contain his anger.

"I'm fine professor." Lucius said darkly. He barely moved his lips, indicating he was in considerable pain.

"What happened Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

Lucius glared at Slughorn. "Fell off my broom at home sir!"

A slight shake in his voice was enough to convince Dumbledore that this was not the case. Draco was shaking too. The bruises were horrific.

Slughorn gave a scoff. "Quidditch Captain indeed…I've seen him play, he can fly a broom with no hands and still stay in the air!"

"I FELL OFF MY BROOM SIR!" Lucius hissed through his teeth, his face looking very enraged.

"Lucius calm yourself!" Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, and Lucius winced painfully.

Slughorn's eyes went even more manic. "You see? SEE? More 'accidents' no doubt!"

"Professor Slughorn, could you please leave my office." Dumbledore asked calmly. Slughorn was considered a very cheery fellow, proud of his Slytherins. Draco had never seen him so enraged, and his father was to blame… no wonder Slughorn had ignored Draco half the time.

The potions professor nodded his head in disbelief, he turned to the headmaster and waved his finger threateningly. "This has to stop! Dumbledore! Either you stop it, or the ministry will!" Slughorn charged out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lucius looked at the floor.

"Please sit." Dumbledore returned to his desk.

The old Dumbledore looked down at Draco with some surprise…he was taking it rather well. The boy was clearly stunned by the extent of his father's injuries, but luckily he wasn't too distressed.

"You didn't fall off your broom did you?" Dumbledore said calmly, pouring out a cup of tea.

Lucius didn't move, didn't say a word. He sulked silently and glared at the phoenix that slept next to Dumbledore's desk.

"Lucius?"

The boy's attention was brought back. "It doesn't matter…what happens in the privacy of my own home is nothing to do with you!" he snapped.

"Bite that tongue young Master." Dumbledore rumbled. Draco almost jumped. Lucius didn't flinch. He just looked away again.

Dumbledore softened. "You can tell me in full confidence...I promise." He nodded.

"What did you do."

Lucius clenched and unclenched his fists. Hesitant to say anything. His face became a grimace. "I told him I hated him…" He paused.

Draco felt a deep stab of pain. He had thought the same of his own father, he had wanted to shout back at him so many times, tell him how disappointed he was with him. Lucius had thought the exact same thing, and his father must have been at least ten times worse. Draco had not heard much of Abraxas Malfoy. His father never spoke openly about him, and now Draco knew why.

Lucius stood up, and played with the ring on his finger.

"I cursed him Professor…" He swallowed, then turned to face Dumbledore. "I mean 'really' cursed him…" The grimace had returned. His eyes were slits. "…and I enjoyed it!" He sneered.

All ounces of Sympathy faded from Draco. He shuddered as he glared at his father's bruised face. There was deep loathing etched into his skin, and he looked almost like the Dark Lord himself.

"I see…" the young Dumbledore looked surprised, and waited for Lucius to explain himself.

Lucius paced the room, still fumbling with his ring. "I…I don't know how it happened, one minute he was there…telling me how disappointed he was, how I was just like my mother, and didn't deserve the name he gave me, then it just…slipped out!" He looked hurt, like he regretted what he said.

"I told him I hated him…told him I wish he were dead…then I'd be rid of his constant lecturing…degrading…vicious…bastard!" He snarled.

"Language please." Dumbledore said coldly.

"Sorry sir." Lucius sat back down, and cradled his sore head in his hands. "He hit me…he hit me again and again…you should have seen his face!" He started to tear.

Draco had too. The older Dumbledore gripped his shoulder, thinking it was enough. "I'm okay!" He sniffed and wiped them away. "No really, I'm good!"

"…I grabbed my wand and I cursed him professor!" Lucius sobbed. "When he fell down…I…I stood over him and I cursed him again…and again…I was so angry!" He trembled.

"What happened next Lucius?"

"When I saw what I'd done…what could I do? …I ran…"

"C'mon Draco…that's enough."

"No!"

"…he…he cursed me…I fell down…couldn't move…then he kicked me…I don't remember anything else…"

"Yes!" Dumbledore grabbed Draco by the shoulders and wrenched Draco from the pensieve.

"No!" Draco roared, but accidentally knocked over the bowl, spilling its contents all over the desk.

Dumbledore roughly shoved him onto the chair. "Calm down!" He grabbed Draco's head. Draco grimaced and then relaxed, it was too much for him. He burst into a fit of sobs.

"I warned you…you wouldn't like what you see." Dumbledore said gently, releasing the boy's face and patting him on the back. "A pensieve is a dangerous thing…you could find yourself getting lost in someone else's memories, and never wanting to leave, it's only useful in small doses Draco. Understand?"

The boy sniffed and calmed down. "I never knew …he never told me anything about his childhood…he always said he never looked to the past…only the future."

"He never told me much either…" Dumbledore smiled weakly. "He bottled up like you…wouldn't speak to anyone…not even his closest friends."

"You're afraid I'll end up like him!" Draco glared at Dumbledore through tear soaked eyes. "It's too late for that…I am like him."

"No you aren't…Lucius was constantly living in fear…there is nothing to be afraid of…"

"Yes there is professor…there is…" Draco looked distant.

"Then tell me what it is!" Dumbledore leaned forward. "We can fight it."

"The hour is over Professor." Draco sneered, and got up to leave..

"Draco…"

"Goodbye Professor." Malfoy didn't even turn around He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the door.

_'Goodbye Professor… for tomorrow night…only one of us can live.'_

---

---


	21. The Fallen

_---shoved a quote from J.K.Rowling in here—eagle eyed fans may spot it:D_

_-_

**The Fallen**

Draco didn't sleep at all that night. He sat in the common room, in front of the fire. Pansy sat opposite him, watching his energy drain away, but still he did not close his eyes, not once. He stroked his lips with his knuckles and didn't speak. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini had all turned in. They had tried to crack jokes, and make him laugh. Even Nott joined in and they did impressions of his outburst at dinner a week ago, complete with the looks on the gryffindor's faces. But Malfoy didn't flinch. He didn't smile. He was completely gone.

"Draco?" She broke the silence. "You've been sat there for hours…what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He snapped.

"Fine…be like that!" She snarled and stood up. "I'm going to bed…don't bother coming with us to Charms! I doubt you'll be missed!" She was livid, and she had every right to be. She had hoped her outburst would at least make him look at her.

He didn't. He couldn't. What would be the point? This time tomorrow he would either be dead or hunted by every wizard alive. Friends and faces would have no meaning anymore.

Pansy looked as if she would spit at him, then burst into sobs. Running to the door to the girl's dorms she slammed it shut behind her. He heard her wails echo down the halls for many minutes. They died eventually, and so did the fire.

The others emerged from their rooms, dressed for another day. Most seemed pleased it was a Friday…that meant it was a day closer to Saturday. Malfoy had never felt so awful on a Friday in his life. He didn't know if he'd ever see a tomorrow.

"Malfoy?" Crabbe's low voice snapped him out of his trance. "Have you not…have you not slept?"

Crabbe was hesitant to ask about his health. Malfoy was incredibly horrid these days. One minute he'd smile at you and the next he was snarling. His violent temper always seemed inflamed by the smallest of things…like when Blaise asked him if he could borrow a sickle the other day. Malfoy had pulled out three, and hurled them at him.

Malfoy brushed a hand through his hair, which had matted a little from lack of care. He stood up and swayed. His legs were weak from not having rested properly, and he felt drained. Crabbe grabbed his arm to steady him, and for once Malfoy accepted it. He didn't shrug it off, he didn't snarl. He looked helpless.

"I…er…" He blinked. His eyes were sore and dry, and he had black circles around them. "I…don't feel well…you go on ahead."

Crabbe nodded, then patted Malfoy's back before he departed with the others. Draco noticed each one look at him with mixed feelings. Some looked at him in disgust, some in what could only be described as loathing, some in fear, and a small few looked genuinely concerned. He coughed and went to the boy's dormitories to change. He stank of sweat and he could feel the terrible sickness creeping up on him.

His bed was unmade and untouched. He threw himself down on it. He thought he'd shut his eyes for five minutes before following them.

---

"_Draco?" Albus Dumbledore whirled around. "What are you doing?"_

"_MY JOB!" He snarled from across the room, pointing his wand at the old man's heart._

"_AVADA KEDA…" He screamed, but Dumbledore was too fast, his hand whipped out his wand in less than a blink, and Draco was too slow…far too slow. He yelped as a flash of red erupted from the headmaster's wand, and enveloped him in snakelike coils, tying him up._

_Dumbledore loomed over him. He no longer looked kind, no longer gentle, he leaned down with a smile. A sneering smile that made Draco tremble. His eyes glowed red, and the whistling of his slitted nostrils as he breathed made Draco's skin crawl._

"_Master Malfoy…you failed." Voldemort's soft voice hissed. Draco started to whimper. He struggled against his bonds, trying to crawl away._

"_Bring them!" Voldemort snarled. Draco watched helplessly as the circle of deatheaters parted, and his mother and father were dragged in. They were bound and gagged. His father still wore the garments of azkaban. They had stormed the prison just to get to him and bring him here._

_The Dark Lord grabbed Lucius by the hair, and turned him toward Draco, pointing his wand at his father's throat. "Aren't you happy to be reunited?" Voldemort smiled, his forked tongue gliding over his teeth._

_Draco grimaced, trying desperately to break free. "THIS ISN'T REAL!" he screamed, "IT'S NOT REAL!"_

"_Is this real?" Voldemort sneered. "Crucio!"_

_Lucius let out a roar of pain, and fell to the floor, twitching uncontrollably._

"_Stop it!" Draco cried. "Stop it NOW!" He slammed his eyes shut and concentrated. _

"_Its just a dream…wake up! Wake up NOW!" He snarled._

_If anything, his father's screams grew louder, as the Dark Lord pushed more and more of his malice into the curse. In any second, Lucius' brain would be mush._

"NO!" Draco screamed. "DON'T KILL HIM!" as he sat bolt upright in bed.

---

A seventh year Slytherin Benedict Pierce had been enjoying his free period in the common room. When terrifying screams erupted from the boy's dorms.

"Professor Snape!" He hollered.

He burst into the dormitory, wand aiming at space. Other student's crowded behind him, looking terrified that they might be witness to a murder. Instead all they saw was Malfoy sitting on his bed, dripping with sweat.

Snape pushed his way past them. "Move!" He hissed, opening the door wide, to see what the commotion was. He had been in his office when screaming from the common room broke his concentration. Not the same screams of childish pranks. These were desperate, chilling screams few should ever have to hear. His name being shouted out for help was enough to tear him away from his homework marking.

Draco clutched his head. It pounded with pain and made his eyes water. He had fallen asleep accidentally.

Snape surveyed the room. There was nobody there. A rumble of mutterings rose from the Slytherins as they crowded around the entrance. He glared at them angrily and they swiftly dispersed.

"What were you doing?" Snape snarled.

"Bad dream…just a dream." Draco cradled his head. It throbbed painfully.

"A serious nightmare more like it!" Snape sighed. Then heaved Draco to his feet. "Why aren't you in lessons?"

"Why aren't you?" Draco retorted with a sneer.

"Mind your manners!" Snape snapped. "I'm still your teacher!"

"You're a deatheater!" Draco hissed back. "Just like me!"

SMACK 

Snape looked furious, his hand swept out at incredible speed and slapped hard across Draco's jaw. Draco didn't flinch. It was what he wanted. It was what his father would have done. He had hoped the burning sensation on his cheek would be a constant reminder that this was no dream.

"You _dare _utter that here!" Snape snarled, looking at the open door in fear that someone may have heard. He hovered over to the door to check, wand aimed.

Draco fell silent and looked away ashamedly. Snape seemed to relax a little. "Get off to your classes…the least you can do is save face until your day comes." He said coldly.

Draco nodded and slinked away. He had missed Charms and Transfiguration… Potions was well underway. After the incident in the pensieve, Draco wondered whether Slughorn would talk to him about it.

He hoped so…any excuse to take his mind off tonight's task.

---

Hermione's cauldron had just turned a sickly yellow when the door to the potions classroom opened, and Draco Malfoy waltzed in. She dropped some extra fig leaves in it by accident. "Damn!" She hissed, and tried to fish them out before her liquid turned orange.

"What time do you call this?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, studying his appearance. The boy looked tired, very tired, and very sick.

"I wasn't feeling well sir…I havn't got a note, Professor Snape will have one for you shortly I presume." Malfoy wasn't sneering like usual. Harry noticed. He looked as if he wanted to ask something.

"Very well." Slughorn waved him off dismissively. "Find a partner and take down notes!"

Draco looked over to the Slytherin table. Pansy was staring at him, still looking visibly hurt from their lack of conversation the night before. They all had partners…Crabbe with Goyle, Nott with Blaise, Pansy with Milicent…not a single Slytherin was available.

Hermione had already spotted this. She turned, looking absolutely petrified at Harry and Ron, who also noticed that she was the only Gryffindor without a partner either. Dean was off sick, so Hermione convinced Neville to be partnered with Seamus today. She could brew this potion with her eyes shut.

"Oh no!" she mouthed, and looked absolutely disgusted as Malfoy's eyes hesitantly creeped to the Gryffndor table.

He let out the same gasp of distaste as he realised that Granger was the only person in the room that had no partner. "Brilliant!" He muttered sarcastically under his breath with a sneer.

"All sorted?" Slughorn smiled. "Miss Granger, lend him your notes would you?" He turned his back on them and started to clean his blackboard. Malfoy, keen to show he had no desire whatsoever to be next to this girl, grabbed a stool from the Slytherin table and dragged it slowly toward her. The high pitched, loud squeaking of the wood against the stone floor caused the class to wince, and Malfoy dragged it all the way over to Hermione, a nasty smile stretched across his pointed face.

Hermione did her best to ignore him. He perched on his stool opposite her and folded his arms across his chest, and she didn't even dare look up. She cut up her gilliweed into tiny segments and dropped them in carefully. The potion bubbled and throthed, and Malfoy leant over the cauldron to see that it had turned from yellow into a clear blue.

"Quite nifty at magic…for a mudblood!" He sneered.

"Quite pathetic at magic…for a pure-blood!" She sneered back.

Malfoy's sneer faded in an instant. He grabbed the excess gilliweed glob and chucked it into the cauldron angrily. "Woops!" He said sarcastically. "Butterfingers me!"

Hermione's eyes started to water as she realised there'd be no way she was getting top marks this lesson. She grabbed her notebook and threw it at him in frustration.

"Well I _was_ going to ask for them, but thanks mudblood!" He smiled. Then took out his parchment and quill to jot them down.

Slughorn hovered over to the couple's cauldron. "Dear, dear Miss Granger…it was going so well, what happened?" He grimaced as Hermione's clear blue potion turned white and creamy.

"I have absolutely no idea professor." Hermione glared at Malfoy, who smirked and carried on writing.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, who looked at her with deepest sympathy, and shrugged.

"Oh well…I'm sure you'll do it better next time! Finish writing up and watch the others." Slughorn chimed, then waltzed off to inspect Neville and Dean's progress.

Malfoy lazily jotted down half of Hermione's notes and pushed the book back to her. There was no point. He could misbehave as much as he liked today, as long as he didn't expel himself, today would be his last day at Hogwarts.

Hermione retrieved her notebook, to find the word 'Mudblood' written across the top. Her lower lip trembled as she read it. It was a foul word, and to use it in public would have got you detention for a week. Hermione had heard it many, many times from Malfoy, and thought she had cushioned herself against it, but seeing it written all over her hard work…was heartbreaking.

She looked at Malfoy through tear soaked eyes, as if to say… "_Why?"_

Malfoy's smile faded, and he glared coldly. He didn't know why. Was it her muggle parents? Was it because she was Potter's friend? Did he get some kind of sadistic pleasure from seeing her cry? No…he did it because he was expected to do it. It was what his father expected him to do.

He went silent. He had brought her to sobs in less than five minutes…that was enough for now.

Seeing Hermione wipe her eyes almost caused Harry to throw himself at Malfoy with an army of fists. However, Malfoy seemed to shut up. Hermione scribbled something off her notebook, and then sat down looking visibly upset. Ron grabbed his shoulder and pointed to their cauldron, which had turned from a horrid yellow, to an even more horrid green.

Hermione, seeing there was no use trying to amend her potion disaster, sat down in a sulk and avoided Malfoy's gaze. Her eyes nervously jumped to his face and just as quickly darted away again. Then she noticed something…on his cheek. She dared a second glance. _There…_ A vivid red hand shape was forming. He had been hit.

He noticed her looking. Angrily he pulled out the band holding his hair back and let it hang down over his eyes and face, covering his bruise in shadow and shielding his cheek from wandering eyes. "See something did you Granger?"

He dared her to ask. His blue eyes seared into her own, and for a second she trembled, as if Lucius Malfoy himself was threatening to curse her.

She looked away from them. "What do I care? …you probably deserved it!" she mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Slughorn hovered past. Then eyed Draco suspiciously… the long white hair brought back memories. "Everything alright?"

"Yes sir." Draco muttered.

"Excuse me?" Slughorn asked.

_What is he...deaf? _"I'm fine sir!" Malfoy said louder, looking up at his teacher from the desk.

Slughorn's eye wandered to the reddish mark, which Malfoy's hair was trying to hide. He seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Well…carry on." He coughed.

Draco groaned and could have slammed his head on the desk. There was no way Slughorn would talk to him now. The man was avoiding him enough as it is. He looked absolutely furious at himself and grabbed his head, which was still pounding with pain.

Pansy approached, sensing his discomfort. She gave Hermione a cold predatorial look. Hermione couldn't help but let out a snigger. _'As if I would even try…' _She laughed to herself.

"Draco…" Pansy started, but Draco raised his hand to stop her. He wasn't interested. As far as he was concerned…nobody should get close to him…it just made it worse.

"Don't!" he waved his fingers dismissively. "Just…don't!"

Hermione didn't know what Pansy was more angry at. The fact that Draco had brushed her off him like an insect, or the fact that he had brushed her off like an insect, in front of Hermione Granger of all people. She just stood there as if Draco had slapped her across the face. She had to be led away by Bullstrode, who flashed both Draco and Hermione the most ruthless look she could muster.

"He's in for it now!" Ron sniggered as Pansy sat down practically stabbed at her parchment with her quill.

Malfoy heard him and glared brutally. "_What are you laughing at 'Won won'_? _At least I can keep my girlfriends_!" He sneered toward Lavender Brown, with whom Ron had been romantically attached, and had been given the pleasure of a nickname that sounded like one of Fred and George's experiments.

Ron flushed a bright red. Harry threatened to retort, but both received an angry glare, not from Malfoy, but Hermione.

"Oh just shut up! All of you!" She glared at each in turn, resting on Ron and Harry "…you're just as bad as _he_ is!" She waved a finger at Draco, whose face matched Harry and Ron's…utter bewilderment. His mouth twitched into an angry sneer, but he couldn't think of a retort quick enough…Hermione Granger had lost her mind.

"And _YOU_!" She pointed at Draco, absolutely livid. "_You are just like your father!_ You call me a mud blood one more time I swear it's not just a punch you'll get!" She was referring to an incident in third year, where once again, he had driven her over the edge of reason. "Daddy can't save you from where I'll send you!" She seethed.

"Miss Granger!" Slughorn scoffed. He was as shocked as the boys at Hermione's little outburst. "Five points from Gryffindor!"

Draco stood up defensively. "Is that right?" He snapped. "I'd rather have a Father like _mine _given the choice…who would want a _muggle _for a parent!" He spat.

A large gasp erupted from the class. Most students at the school were half bloods or less.

"Draco!" Slughorn barked. "20 points from Slytherin!"

They weren't listening.

"One muggle is more valuable than all the deatheaters put together...including your excuse for a father!" She snapped.

"HERMIONE!" Slughorn roared. "50 POINTS FROM BOTH HOUSES!"

"WITH PARENTS LIKE YOURS IM SURPRISED YOU'VE SURVIVED THIS LONG!" Draco hollered.

"AT LEAST MY FATHER ISN'T ROTTING IN AZKABAN!" She screamed, then fled the classroom in tears. Draco was seething.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN MUDBLOOD!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Slughorn's voice boomed. "CLASS DISMISSED!" He roared. "MALFOY…get over here now!" He hissed. "Potter! See to Granger! I'll speak to her on Monday!"

The class bustled out of the room, wittering excitedly. Yet another Malfoy moment to add to the countless list of rumours. Slughorn slammed the door shut.

"Who the HELL do you think you are!" He whirled around. "You _dare_ say that word in my classroom, let alone in front of other students, most of whom being half-blood or less!"

"She insulted my father's name sir!"

"That is no excuse! Your father was a deatheater! Yes…_a deatheater_ Mr. Malfoy, and you have to live with that! They have disrupted so many lives...Mr Potter has no Parents, neither does Longbottom, poor Miss Bones lost half her family! The list is endless! HAVE YOU NO COMMON SENSE?"

"He may be an evil, violent, bastard, and he may be 'rotting' in Azkaban, but he's still my father!" Draco stood defiant.

"His name will no longer be looked on with respect, unless _you_, as his heir, act RESPECTFUL!" Slughorn snapped.

"I am not going to apologise to her sir!" He stammered.

"Then you will be spending the next three months in detention!" Slughorn sighed.

"Fine sir." Draco sneered. He was going to be leaving tonight anyway.

Slughorn breathed heavily and calmed himself. This was the second time Draco had seen him so livid. He clearly had a problem with suppressed aggression. He noticed the red patch on Draco's cheek once more. His face fell.

"Who did that?"

"Sir?"

"Who hit you?"

"Just an argument that got out of hand...rather like this one."

"Who was it?"

"A friend."

"_Who_?"

"I'm not at liberty to say!"

"Damn it Lucius tell me!" Slughorn snapped.

Draco's head snapped up as his father's name was mentioned. Slughorn realised his mistake, and a hand flew to his mouth.

"My name's Draco…sir…" Malfoy said coolly.

Slughorn tried to repress the memory that had risen, forget it ever happened.

"Was he always covered in bruises?" Malfoy asked. He was not going to let Slughorn ignore him…he wanted to know more.

Slughorn looked at Malfoy in surprise. The boy knew. Then he gathered either Lucius told him many years ago, or he found out from Dumbledore.

"No." Slughorn nodded. "Well…sometimes…but I never suspected foul play, I gathered they were from scraps with other students. Lucius' temper was…considerably bad… as is yours it seems."

"My father doesn't hate me Professor...and he most certainly never beat me either."

"Sometimes indifference and neglect often do more damage than outright dislike." Slughorn said softly, thinking to himself.

Draco fell silent. The man was right. Lucius didn't have to raise his hand to hurt him. A sneer or a glare from him felt as bad as a smack across the face. It was only after his capture, did Lucius realise that he had a son to lose, and Draco realised he actually needed his father.

"I just wanted to know what he was like professor…all I ever hear about is his violent temper… his…Deatheater activities…I want to know about before all that…was he…good?"

"That's pretty hard to say…" Slughorn smiled weakly. "He was very quiet…didn't speak much to those outside his circle."

"I just want some proof! That he is not the demon _they _all think he is!" Draco waved toward the doors. "That I'm not a demon…" He looked down at the floor.

"I suppose you are the only one who knows who he really was Draco…what proof is there other than a son's devotion? If he were truly as horrible as people say, why would you stand up for him so?"

He patted Draco encouragingly on the back. "I have no doubt…he was as good a father as he could have been…but he made a mistake…and he must be punished for that mistake…and there is no need to punish yourself over it."

Draco smiled weakly. "When I was five…I fell off my broom…I was crying …Mother couldn't stop me…and then he came marching out of the house. He looked really mad…he picked me up and put me back on the broom…then he said, _When we fall…the only thing we can do…is get back up.'_"

"Wise words…but he fell too far into the darkness…he got in too deep…don't make his mistake Draco, or you won't be able to climb back out either."

It was too late for that now…he could have used this advice years ago, he could have confronted his father, he could have warned him, brought him back…but it was too late, and now Draco had to fall, so that Lucius could live. He nodded to Slughorn silently, and was dismissed. Slughorn had seemed to have forgotten Draco was in detention, or just wanted to get the boy out of his sight quicker than ever. Either way, Draco was glad he didn't have to stay.

---


	22. The Storm Cometh

---

**The Storm Cometh**

His mind was racing. His body trembled with mixed excitement and terror. It was going to happen…tonight.

After wandering around the school alone, he took in the beauty and majesty of the place for the first time in six years. It was only when he realised that he would never return, that he started to miss it. He checked his route to the room of requirement one last time, to survey all possible complications…a blind corner there, a hiding place here…a dangerous suit of armour that students had a habit of knocking over…a rug that could be tripped on…he noticed every little blemish and memorised every escape route.

Draco lay silently under his covers, listening for his friends breathing to become shallow. He had climbed into bed fully clothed, before they came in. They could not know he was sneaking out. For they would insist on coming. That…could not happen.

He heard Crabbe start to snore loudly. _This is it._ He gulped and pulled his covers back slowly, climbing silently off the four-poster. He crept to the door, and exited stealthily without so much as a creak from the wood. Then waved his wand and sealed every door as he passed. It wasn't just to keep the students in. He had personally asked Fenrir Greyback not to attend, but his heart knew that the werewolf would not resist the urge for fresh meat, and would probably try to rip apart every child in Hogwarts if given the chance.

He checked to see if the hand of glory was still in his possession, he felt the gnarled stump in his pocket and was satisfied before continuing down the boys' dormitory hallway, which lead to the dungeon common room. A fire was lit, for those who may decide to stay up late. Draco peered around the corner to check that there was nobody around, he didn't expect there to be. When Draco Malfoy wanted peace and quiet, he usually got it. So when he went to bed early, it wasn't long before the common room emptied too.

Satisfied that the coast was clear he headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?"

Draco whirled around, to find Pansy Parkinson sat in a high backed chair, her arms folded, her face wearing a desperate glare. She looked annoyed but still very pretty, and he had forgotten this would be the last time he would ever see her again.

"Pansy?" His voice shook.

She stood up. "I don't know what you're doing? But you have to stop! People know you're up to something! They think you're one of _them…_it was cool at first, but after Slughorn's class the other day… after what you said…they think it's actually _true!_" She walked over to him, and held his shoulders. She refused to believe the rumours…she had told herself that his vile behaviour was due to grief, his father was in prison, his mother practically ignored him all year…he was just stressed.

"Pansy…" he took her arms, and placed them by her side. "…go back to bed!" he sneered, and made to leave.

"No…Don't you dare shut me out again!" She snarled and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face her again. "I've had enough!"

"For god's sake keep it down!" he hissed. "You'll wake the whole school!" With every passing second he was edging closer and closer to failure.

"What the hell is going on with you?" she started to sob, "One minute you're laughing and joking with us, then you treat us like vermin! You never tell me anything! You lie to me all the time! You sneak out at night! Are you seeing someone else? Are you ashamed of being seen with her or something? I see how you look at Granger!" Pansy was hysterical and paranoid, and with every word her voice grew louder.

Draco started to panic, he had to shut her up! He growled with a rage and pulled out his wand. "Silencio!" he snapped, and Pansy's voice was cut off. She looked at him angrily.

"Listen!" he snarled. "This is probably the last time I'm ever going to see you, so listen close!"

Pansy's angry sneer faded into looks of confusion and fear.

Draco tore off his robe, and tossed it aside. Then he unbuttoned his cuffs and started to roll his sleeves up. Pansy went horribly pale as she saw the blackish tattoo of the Dark Mark etched into his skin. She looked up at him and trembled, then started to mouth cries of help.

"Satisfied?" He sneered.

She realised nobody could hear her, and tried to run. He tackled her by the waist and threw her into the armchair, pinning her down with his arms. "I trust you understand now, that this is no game…no joke…I am a servant of the Dark Lord, and I will do his bidding!" He stared into her dark eyes and saw her terror.

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore…tonight." He said coldly.

Pansy was sobbing silently, still calling for help, looking to the exit of the common room, hoping Professor Snape would come to her rescue.

"Look at me!" He snarled. Pansy did so. "_WHY?" _She mouthed.

"I had no choice…believe me!" He said softly. Pansy struggled against him and tried to wriggle free from his grip. Her mouth was screaming, but no sound erupted.

"I'm sorry…" He leant forward and kissed her cheek. He pressed his wand at her heart and she pulled away with a scream. "_Stupefy." _He whispered.

Pansy gasped and closed her eyes, going completely limp as a red light slammed into her chest. The chair shuddered from the force of the blow. She looked dead. Draco tearfully heaved her into his arms and carried her up to the girl's dorms. He couldn't risk leaving her in the common room. He was sure Fenrir Greyback would be on the prowl, and he would show no mercy, whether she was Draco's girlfriend or not.

He opened the door to her room silently, and carried her to her bed. He removed an envelope from his pocket and laid it on her pillow. Kissing her on the forehead he wiped his eyes and left for the room of requirement, sealing the doors as he departed.

---

Draco wandered the corridors silently. He knew the way in the dark. He had memorised it. All the professors would have finished their patrols by now, and he knew the only thing that might have caused problems was Filch, the squib caretaker. Draco hoped for Filch's sake that he wasn't going to show up.

Unluckily for Filch that wasn't the case.

"What are you doin' outta bed!" He snarled as Draco turned a corner carelessly, without looking first.

Filch looked Malfoy up and down, proud that he had captured a student breaking rules. He wanted to drag the wretched teen all the way back to the dungeons and watch his face as Snape gave him three months of detention. His face froze, however on Draco's arm.

Malfoy had completely forgotten he had rolled his sleeves up. The Dark Mark permanently displayed for all to see. Not that it mattered now.

"My God!" Filch gasped and stared at Malfoy's eyes. He saw the boy's mouth twitch into a smug smile.

"Mr Filch!" Malfoy drawled. Raising his wand.

"No…Please?" Filch turned to run, and Malfoy shot a red blast from his wand, hitting the squib squarely in the back.

He strode up to the body. Filch's cat Mrs. Norris hissed and spat as he grabbed the man's arm and dragged him into a nearby broom cupboard. Then roughly grabbed the cat by the scruff and threw it in after. He despised Mrs Norris almost as much as Filch, but he didn't want any more than one death on his conscience tonight. He sealed the door of the broom cupboard and shook with anticipation as he approached the hallway, where the room of requirement was waiting to be opened.

He walked past the vacant wall three times, opening the door speedily as it magically appeared.

There was the cabinet. It stood at the back of the room, like a steel coffin. Surrounded by all manner of secret, hidden items. He pushed boxes and crates aside to get to it. He hadn't been there in a while. He nervously opened the door, closed his eyes…and walked through it, shutting the door behind him.

---

He waited for a woosh, or flash of light, or some indication that the cabinet had worked…nothing.

"Oh GOD!" He gasped. "Oh please…"

Terror gripped him as he thoughts of his punishment filled his mind. The cabinet wasn't working. It was his only key to getting the deatheaters in the castle, and it failed. He started to panic. _"Filch knows…Pansy knows…I can't go back now…I'm gonna have to do it alone!" _He heaved the heavy door open and stepped back into the room. But it wasn't the room of requirement.

Draco found himself in a dusty old room, which he recognised as the back room of Borgin and Burke's. Mr Borgin had his back to him, dressed in his pyjamas. He seemed to be closing the shop down before he retired to his room. He turned around with bagfuls of gold, ready to put them in his safe. Instead he was startled to find the son of Lucius Malfoy, with a malicious grin etched onto his face.

"Mr. Malfoy!" he gasped and bowed low, trying not to drop his precious sacks. He also noticed the mark on his arm and tried to hide his fear.

"It works!" Malfoy laughed. "It actually works!"

Borgin laughed uneasily. A Deatheater 'laughing' made him feel very uncomfortable indeed.

Draco wasted no time. He untied a drawstring bag from his belt and threw it at Borgin. "For your troubles. Go."

Borgin picked it up and thanked him silently. Watching as Draco lifted his forearm up and touched the mark with his wand tip. Mentally summoning the others.

He spotted Borgin staring. "For God's sake man! HIDE!" he hissed.

Borgin bowed again and hastily retreated upstairs. "You are far nobler than your father sir! He would be proud."

Draco swallowed uneasily. _Would he? I doubt it! _"Thank you." He said softly, "Now go…they will kill you if they see you."

Borgin disappeared upstairs, and within seconds a swish of black smoke appeared, and Draco found himself face to face with Fenrir Greyback, hooded and masked. He hid is discontent. He hadn't wanted Fenrir to come, but knew it would be unavoidable. The man was sadistic.

"Malfoy!" He nodded, smiling with rows of spiked teeth. "Where's Borgin?" He licked his teeth thirstily.

"Sleeping like a baby!" Draco smiled sadistically. "He won't wake up for three days!"

Others apparated next to him. He counted six in total. They stood before Malfoy, waiting his orders.

"Is this all you could muster?" Draco glared at Fenrir.

Fenrir shrugged. His smile unfading. "Not many like you it seems! Most think this mission of yours is doomed to failure!"

Draco ignored him and turned to the others.

"It's time. Remember…if we are spotted…you are distractions…you keep them at bay…kill them if you have to…Dumbledore is not to be touched!" He sneered. "_He's mine_!"

The deatheaters nodded in unison. Draco opened the cabinet, and one by one they walked through.

---

Hermione and Ginny swigged the Felix Felicis 'luck' potion and left the common room. Harry had warned them that Malfoy was up to some scheme tonight. But he couldn't stay. He had left the school with Dumbledore that evening, and they didn't know when he was coming back. He had given them the potion to give them a little extra protection. In case his hunch was genuine.

Hermione had watched Draco closely all week. With each passing day, his appearance grew graver. In the past, he was always sporting his expensive shirts and trousers, immaculately neat and tucked in. These past few months, however, he had let himself go. His shiny black shoes were scuffed, his shirt undone at the top, no tie, his hair wasn't combed, just scraped back into a low ponytail. He always looked unwell, and McGonagall had kept him back after class regularly to talk about his slipping grades and haggard appearance. His malicious teasing had developed into full-blown explosions, and even his own friends were suffering.

"You scared?" Ginny asked as they climbed the grand staircase with their wands out.

"Yeah" Hermione whispered. "Hope Filch isn't on our floor!"

"If this luck potion works, he wont be!" Ginny giggled.

They stopped talking and listened. The corridors were deathly silent.

"Harry didn't really tell us what to expect did he?" She whispered to Ginny.

"Not exactly no…just kept repeating 'Malfoy's planning something!' over and over. It's not like Mafloy's going to try anything when Harry's not here…what would be the point." Ginny rolled her eyes. She thought Harry was just being Paranoid.

"Draco has been acting strange recently though!" Hermione explained. "Haven't you noticed? He looks terrible! I can feel the tension between the Slytherin's when he's with them…it's almost as if they hate him, or fear him."

"So it's 'Draco' now is it?" Ginny smirked. Hermione glared at her. Ginny looked away. "What do expect…he's a Malfoy."

A creaking floorboard made them gasp and duck down behind a pillar. The girls peered their heads around to see the door to the room of requirement being opened.

The tapestry was pulled roughly to one side as a cloaked figure emerged. Hermione recognised the pointed peaked hoods of the deatheaters' robes and dragged Ginny back out of view.

"Oh god! Oh god! They're in the school! They're in the school!" Ginny muttered under her breath. She trembled and froze, as if she were about to have an asthma attack.

"Stay calm!" Hermione gasped. "The door to the stairs is just behind us! Wake McGonagall and the professors, inform 'the order'! I'll distract them and try and keep them on this floor, away from the dorms!" Hermione panted.

Ginny shook her head. "It's too dangerous Hermione!"

"We're luckier now remember?" Hermione grabbed Ginny's face encouragingly and smiled. "Go…now!"

Ginny nodded and crawled back to the door, squeezing through the gap silently. Hermione took a deep breath and brushed her hair out of her face. She clutched her wand tight. "C'mon Hermione…one…two…"

Hermione stepped out from behind the pillar. She saw Malfoy's blonde head turn slowly in her direction. He looked like a demon. His face looked emotionless and unreadable, and when he recognised her his eyes almost turned red from fury.

"Granger!" he snarled. Hermione screamed, whether intentionally or unintentionally she didn't know, but she screamed at the top of her lungs anyway. Then took off in the opposite direction.

"Avada Kedavra!" Greyback yelled, hurling a bolt of green light squarely at her back. Luckily, the Felix Felicis potion was taking effect, and Hermione tripped over the same rug Draco had noticed earlier. The flash of green light singed her hair and crashed into the far wall with a shower of green sparks.

Hermione let out a terrified yelp, and shuttled around the corner, before Fenrir could aim again. "Get HER!" he roared at the other deatheaters, but Draco held them back, a sneer stretched across his face.

"NO! She wants us to follow her…Hermione Granger is no fool!"

"She'll tell them we're HERE!" Fenrir shouted at him, pointing at the direction she ran to.

"THEY ALREADY KNOW!" Draco hollered back. He may have been a teenager but he was as tall as Greyback, and could be just as intimidating as his father. They glared at each other for a few seconds, and the other deatheaters shifted uncomfortably.

"We stick to the plan!" Draco turned to them. "She is not the target! We find him…together…and you watch my back as I finish him off, then we leave! No hanging around! No torturing! …we just leave…"

The deatheaters nodded again. Draco turned back to Fenrir. "Understood?" He sneered.

Fenrir reluctantly nodded, but kept his smile permanently fixed. "BRING ON THE STORM!" He roared and let out a terrifying howl, alerting everyone, wherever they were, that Fenrir Greyback was here…and he was here for blood.

"FOLLOW ME!" Draco motioned to them, and together they charged for Dumbledore's office.

---


	23. The Hunt

--

**The Hunt**

Ginny had barely leapt five steps up when Hermione's piercing scream echoed loudly through the walls, waking every portrait around her.

Soon she was surrounded by the bombarding screams and shouts of help from all the portraits. "GET THE PROFESSORS!" She shouted at them, and many dispersed, running from frame to frame to get to the nearest room with a teacher in it. Ginny flung herself up flights of stairs with great speed. Her heart was in her throat.

"Avada Kedavra!" She heard a roar.

"NO!" She cried, still climbing as tears welled up in her eyes. "Hermione." She whimpered. Sprinting to McGonogall's chamber door, she hammered on it desperately.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR WAKE UP!" She screamed.

McGonogall wasted no time. She emerged in her tartan gown and hat. "Mrs Weasley? What in God's na…?"

"DEATHEATERS! THERE'S DEATHEATERS IN THE SCHOOL!" Ginny shook, pointing aimlessly behind her.

"Nonsense!" McGonogall scoffed. No way could they breach Hogwart's defences…it was impossible. "Don't be ridicul…"

A blood curdling howl made them jump. Ginny's skin erupted into goose bumps at the chilling noise of the werewolf.

"Greyback!" MgGonogall gasped. "My god…the children!" Images of students being dragged from their beds and bitten in their sleep flooded her mind. Greyback was a notorious killer. He would target the young, for revenge, for recruits, for his own sadistic pleasure. A school to him would be like a buffet.

"Hermione's down there!" Ginny whimpered.

"We must wake the professors…" MgGonogall withdrew her wand. "I need you…to take this…" She disappeared into her chamber and came out with a jar of floo powder. "Use my fire place…I'll open it for you…go to 'Grimmauld Palace!' Inform the order! Bring back as many as you can find!"

"What about Hermione?" Ginny sniffed.

"It's probably too late…go Ginny…go now!" She waved her wand at the fireplace and its embers started to smoke. "Grimmauld Palace! Get Bill!"

---

Draco and the Deatheaters slowed to a jog as they approached the headmaster's office. The gold Phoenix towered over them like a huge guard dog. He couldn't help but shiver as he thought of what lay beyond…failure? Death?

"Ginger Biscuit" He croaked reluctantly. He didn't want to go up those stairs. He didn't want to die…for die he would…he was no match for the old wizard.

Fenrir and the others laughed as the Phoenix started to ascend, revealing the stone spiral staircase that lead directly to Dumbledore.

Malfoy took some deep breaths and gripped his wand tightly. He forced himself to toughen, his face growing a sneer, his eyes burning with deep rage. He was NOT going to lose…Wormtail was not going to sneak into Azkaban bearing news of his failure…he would make his father _proud…_he would make Voldemort _proud._

He stepped slowly onto the stairs and climbed them one by one, until Dumbledore's chamber door stood in front of him. The last barrier between himself and his mission. His trembling fingers gripped the carved brass handle and turned, opening the door with a creak.

---

"BILL!" Ginny screamed. The dusty old house of Sirius Black seemed completely abandoned. "LUPIN!" She hollered, running through each room, hoping someone would answer her.

She spotted a sofa, where her brother's long red hair was draped over the side. It was most likely his shift, and he had fallen asleep. A book resting on his chest.

"BILL!" She ran over to the corner of the room and shook him. "GET UP!"

Her brother yawned and ignored her. "Go away Ginny." He mumbled sleepily, then after a seconds realisation he almost fell off the sofa in alarm. "GINNY!" He sat bolt upright, slamming his head on a shelf above him. "OW!"

He fell back down on the sofa, grimacing and clutching his sore head. Ginny groaned desperately.

"Biiiilll!" She whined. "GET UP! HURRY!"

He winced and climbed to his feet. "What is it?"

"Deatheaters are attacking the school!" She shouted.

"WHAT?"

"We have to get everybody to Hogwarts! IMMEDIATELY!" She slammed her foot down.

"Right…er…right!" Bill shook. He removed his wand. "LUPIN! TONKS! KINGSLEY! EVERYONE! TROUBLE!" He called. No answer. He looked at Ginny, not sure what to do. Then pointed his wand angrily at the floor. "ERUPTIO!" He hollered.

The ground beneath them cracked and splintered as a shockwave vibrated the whole house. Items and ornaments fell off surfaces and crashed to the floor as they heard running footsteps on the floors above.

Lupin charged down the stairs, wand aimed and ready. "Bill? GINNY?" He barked. "Wha…"

"Hogwarts need us! Assemble the 'order'!" Bill nodded. "No time to lose."

---

"What do you mean he's not here!" Fenrir pushed past Draco and pulled back the velvet curtain which shielded Dumbledore's living quarters from view.

He rummaged around, ripping the covers off the bed, and looking absolutely livid. Draco just looked defeated. How was he not here? He had it all planned…Dumbledore was meant to be here! He couldn't speak. Terror gripped him as he realised there was no turning back. He had failed.

Fenrir furiously ripped the curtain off its hooks and laughed in disbelief.

"…oh…this is just PERFECT!" He may have been laughing but his face showed nothing but fury. He placed his face right in front of Malfoy's.

"You're in big trouble now." He grinned brutally.

Draco ignored him. The wrath of Fenrir Greyback was nothing compared to that of Lord Voldemort. Fenrir was but a worm by comparison. He started for the door, but Fenrir stood in his way. "Where do you think you're going?" He hissed.

"To die…" Draco said blankly, pushing past the werewolf without a care. As he did so a screech slammed into his ears, and Draco felt a stab of pain on his back. Fawkes the phoenix had emerged from his hiding place and was furiously nipping and clawing at Draco's back. Showering him with feathers.

Draco yelled and struggled to grab the bird. He made to protect his face from the sharp talons, which clawed relentlessly at his back and neck. The other deatheaters tried to help him but Greyback held them back.

"If he can't manage a stupid bird, how the hell would he manage the great Albus Dumbledore!" He laughed wickidly.

"Get it off!" Malfoy roared.

"Come on…there's blood to be spilled…I can smell it coming!" Fenrir exited the office, followed closely by the others. They abandoned Draco with the enraged Phoenix, and he fought it helplessly.

"GET OFF ME!" He snarled at it. Then realised it must have known…all this time…it knew what he was planning…it had glared at him every time he stepped foot in Dumbledore's office…and now it wanted revenge.

With one last effort he grabbed the bird and flung it against the bookcase. Fawkes slammed against it and was showered with books. It made baby-like noises, as though it were injured. "I'm sorry…I have to try…I have no choice." He whispered to it, as if it were Dumbledore himself. Then he ran…ran as fast as he could…out of the room…down the stairs…_just run away_.

He flung himself from the stone steps, and found himself in the corridor. A beam of light was moving ahead and he tried to focus his eyes. Suddenly two strong arms grabbed him from behind and dragged him back behind a suit of Armour.

Draco started to protest but then a hand flung across his mouth. "SHHHH!" Fenrir's voice hissed in his ear. Draco struggled, fearing the werewolf was going to rip his throat out. "DON'T MOVE!" He whispered.

Sure enough running footsteps were heard in the corridors beyond.

"Any sign of them?" McGonogall's shrill voice broke the silence. Her wand lit like a torch.

Professor Binns the ghost was patrolling ahead of her. Being invulnerable to curses made him the perfect alarm system. "SHHH!" He whispered.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something…near the Headmaster's office? Is he back yet?"

"No…he told me he'd meet me at the astronomy tower."

Draco's ears pricked up, and he could have gasped, were it not for Greyback's fingers clamped firmly over his airway. Instead what escaped was a muffled cry.

"LUMOS!" A beam of light hit them both and bathed them in light.

McGonogall had her wand pointed at the shape hiding behind a knight. "Show yourself!"

Fenrir stepped out from his hiding place, Draco still in his grip. "I just came for the boy!" He lied, a vicious smile stretching across his lips. "The Dark Lords wants…'a word' …with him!" He licked his teeth hungrily and McGonogall trembled.

Fenrir had no idea whether his plan would work. He had dragged Malfoy out in the hope that he could use him as a hostage. There was a small chance she didn't know it was Draco who organised this raid in the first place. Her fearful reaction said it all…the woman had no idea.

Draco looked horrified. What the hell was Fenrir doing? It took him a moment to realise that McGonogall hadn't been informed of his treachery. It wouldn't be long before she was. He had to play along. He struggled against Fenrir's grip, and muffled shouts of alarm.

"Let him go Greyback!" McGonogall's wand shook uneasily.

"No…no I don't think so!" Fenrir grinned. He licked a drop of blood off Draco's neck. Draco grimaced. A hungry werewolf at your neck was not the best position to be in, even if he was on your side. Fenrir would hurt him, if he had to…if it was the only way they could both escape. "Your Daddy's been a bad boy!" He taunted. Draco's verbal curse was stifled by Fenrir's grasp on him. But it wasn't pleasant. Fenrir let out a hysterical laugh.

McGonogall was on the verge of panic. Professor Binns the ghost had dissolved into the wall a while ago, and returned with Professors Sprout and Slughorn.

"Draco!" Slughorn gasped, raising his wand to the boy's captive. Sprout did the same.

"You're outnumbered Greyback! Let the boy go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that madam!" Fenrir said ever so politely. "You see my master always gets what he wants…isn't that right Malfoy? And right now he's very, _very _angry with your Daddy! Maybe kidnapping you will give Lucius incentive to keep his bloody mouth _SHUT!_"

Draco groaned and tried to wrench away the arm that held his mouth. Then he felt the small lump in his pocket…The hand of Glory…gave light only to its user. Draco had an idea, but Fenrir wouldn't let him speak..

"OKAY!" Malfoy's barely audible shouts erupted from behind the werewolf's hand. "OKAY!"

Fenrir released his clasp on the boy's mouth.

"Okay!" Draco shouted, and winced in pain. "Okay…My father doesn't have it! He gave it to me! …" He gasped. "I have it…it's in my pocket!"

Fenrir looked momentarily confused, then played along. "Get it…slowly!" He had his wand pointed at McGonogall, and Draco's body as a shield.

"No…Draco! Whatever it is…don't give it to him! Don't fall into the trap like your father did!" Slughorn warned him.

"DO IT!" Fenrir roared.

Draco thrust his hand into his pocket and brought out the hand of glory, which shrouded them in thick black smog in less than a second. Only Draco's path was lit, and he grabbed Fenrir's arm and dragged him away from the professors, who were clawing their way in the dark, trying to find them.

"Where the hell are we going?" Fenrir snarled in the darkness. "I can't see a damned thing!"

"Hold on to me!" Draco forced Fenrir to grab his shirt, as the light from the hand of glory lit his way. A light only he could see. "IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

---


	24. Flight Of The PureBlood

-- Sorry its taken so long you guys, not abandoned, never will be...just delayed...for a long time:(

--don't own don't sue! Enjoy!

--

**Flight of the Pure-Blood**

Snape followed Draco at great speed, checking back to make sure Potter and his friends were too far to be any threat. He could see Harry in the far distance on his knees, collapsed on the grounds shouting after him. The boy had tried to curse him but he was too weak and inexperienced. Snape had stopped the others from killing Potter. It was not their duty. If the dark lord wanted the boy dead he would do it himself. Harry was lucky, and with luck on his side he was a formidable opponent. As long as Harry lived, there was hope for those opposed to Voldemort.

"Snape!" Draco called as he skidded to a halt near the gate, grabbing the bars to steady himself as he caught his breath. As he looked out he saw the thundering hooves. Ministry officials and Aurors had no doubt been informed of the Dark Mark hovering over Hogwarts, and Draco watched in horror as they headed their way.

"THEY ARE COMING!" he yelled and pointed beyond the gates.

Snape could hear them too, and he pulled out his wand. There was no time to hide in the forest. As soon as they were beyond the gates they could disapparate. He just had to get there.

Draco shook as the carriages drew near. Wizards and witch aurors began to apparate beyond the gates. He had to think fast, there was no way he could fight them all, and he had lost all desire to kill. Snape was too far to help him. He tucked his wand in his pocket and rolled down his sleeves, hiding the mark from view.

He grabbed the bars of the gates and shook them violently. "HELP!" he screamed. "HELP!!!" he shouted louder at them.

"DRACO!" Snape roared in fury, thinking he was betraying him. He lifted his wand and pointed it at the boy as he approached. He would stun him and drag him away if he had to.

An auror ran to the gate. Wand out. All he saw was a scared, teenage schoolboy. "Help us!" Draco shook the bars. "He's here!!! He's in the school!" He pointed at the Dark Mark hovering hundreds of feet above. "Please help!" he sounded weak and pathetic, but now he didn't care. He had to look weak, he had to look pathetic, if he stood a chance of getting out of here alive.

"Step back!" the auror barked and Draco did so. Had it been daylight he may have recognised the young boy as the son of Lucius Malfoy, but it was dark, and Draco didn't look immaculate and well presented as he used to be. He was skinnier and paler than ever. The man waved his wand over the locks, muttering the password and they sprang open. The iron gate creaked as it allowed them in, and the Auror grabbed Draco by the shoulders. "Stay here and hide!" He shouted above the sounds from the roaring fire beyond, and the screams and shouts coming from within the castle walls. Draco nodded obediently. The Aurors streamed past him one by one, paying no attention to the frightened, helpless teenager, who had run away from the mayhem out of fear.

Snape lowered his wand immediately as the Auror opened the gate. "_Well done Draco_" he smiled to himself, then prepared for his own act. He faked a limp, and breathed heavily, as if one seriously injured.

"Severus! What's happening?" A familiar face attempted to lift him up. Snape looked up wearily to see non other than Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' own brother staring him the face.

He caught his breath. "Death…_gasp…_Eaters…_gasp…_in the Tower!" he clutched Aberforth's shoulder and pretended to choke, pointing a shaking arm at the school's highest tower.

"Severus!?" The old man shouted, concerned over his state of health. Snape sighed and wobbled uneasily.

"Professor!" Malfoy shouted and skidded over to them. His face was full of concern. Snape was playing along nicely.

Aberforth wasted no time. "Look after him!" he barked at Draco, and motioned for all the remaining Aurors to follow him toward the castle. They waited some seconds until all the Auror's backs were facing them, and then Draco helped Snape up, heading quickly and silently for the opened gate. The aurors had divided, some making their way to the castle, others toward the commotion that was gathering outside. Hagrid's hut was aflame and there were deatheaters unconscious on the floor.

Aberforth frowned as a wave of confusion and suspicion gripped him all at once. He looked back toward the gate where Snape had been laying. In what seemed like slow motion, he saw Snape and Draco facing each other, their heads turned toward him. Snape wore a victorious sneer, and Draco's face was unreadable and blank. Then with a flick of Snape's wand they both disapparated in a mass of black smoke.

---

Malfoy found himself in a dusty old house, filled with piles of books and boxes. It was very old, almost medieval. His heart was still racing from the events that had just happened and he loosened his collar in an attempt to breathe. Dumbledore was dead. He may not have made the killing blow, he may have lost some deatheaters, but he had succeeded. The man Lord Voldemort feared most, was gone. Half of Draco was dead too. One part of his soul, that had admired Dumbledore, hated the Dark Lord, and wished his downfall, was grieving. The other part, rejoicing in the fact that he was alive, his father was alive, his mother… "_Mother!!!_" he shouted.

Snape wearily removed his heavy cloak, and collapsed into his chair. He frowned as if in pain, but made no sound. He had seemed to have forgotten Draco was there.

"I have to get my Mother!" Draco spotted a jar of floo powder on the fireplace, and grabbed it.

Snape had gotten up with great speed, and snatched the jar away! "Don't be foolish! They'll be looking for you! Where do you think they'll look first?" he growled angrily.

"I'm not leaving without her!" Draco hissed and glared back. Snape was no longer his professor, he no longer a student, they were deatheaters…murderers.

Snape saw Draco's defiant gaze, and saw that he was not a boy, but a man. The cold grey eyes seemed to cut him, and he reluctantly handed the jar back. "I'm coming with you." He nodded. He had made a vow, one he made many years before Narcissa had come to his doorstep in tears, a vow he intended to keep.

Draco stepped inside the fireplace with a handful of powder. "Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire!" he snarled, and threw the white soot at his feet.

In a whirring mass of colour he emerged from his fireplace in the living room, covered head to toe in soot. He stepped forward and pulled out his wand, listening for any signs of movement. _Silence. _

He glanced out the windows, checking to see that no Auror's were apparating outside. Confident that they had not begun the search for him yet, he ran from the room. "Mother?" he roared at the top of his lungs. "_Mum_?" he called louder. He got no reply. Running to the great staircase he called for her again, then he climbed.

Panic rose in his stomach. _She's not here? She has to be here? Where is she?_ He gingerly walked to her room, and hesitantly opened the door.

---

Fenrir Greyback heard the loud voices of wizards all around, heard a roaring fire crackling and spitting as it ate the giant's hut, felt a dog's slippery nose nudging his arm. He exhaled a groan as pain engulfed him. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the Dark Mark twisting and roaring in the nightlit sky, saw a curtain of rain fall and patter his face, soaking his robes and hair. Then he saw them. Ministry officials were swarming the grounds, some deatheaters lay unconscious nearby and one by one they were binding them with ropes emanating from their wands. They were slowly heading in his direction.

He fumbled for his wand but could not find it, then he saw it, about ten feet away, lying in the grass. Could he make it? He doubted it, but he hadn't really got much choice. In the time he had taken to think about it, the aurors had moved closer and closer. He angrily cursed himself for his slow reactions and closed his eyes, playing dead.

"This makes four, including the dead one inside." A voice spoke. Fenrir could sense them towering over him.

He sensed the wand being pointed at him, and he saw his chance. His eyes snapped open. The aurors momentarily jumped from fright and before they could utter a single word Greyback had yanked the wand right out of the auror's palm.

"Gotta be quicker than that!" He smiled, and lunged for one of them. Grabbing the small balding, bespectacled man by the throat he had himself a shield. He pointed the wand at the second, who looked around helplessly, hoping someone else would notice what was happening.

"I think this will get their attention!" Fenrir laughed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He roared. The second man was blasted by a lightning bolt of green light from his wand. The auror was flung ten feet across the grounds and collapsed in a heap on the floor…dead.

Others cried out in alarm as they heard the curse, and appeared from all directions…now Fenrir could decipher the areas that weren't so heavily guarded…the forest was his only escape.

"Woops…butterfingers!" He smirked at them. All had their wands pointed at him, but he held the little bald man in front of him and threatened to bite his ear off. "I'm not that hungry, having eaten already, but I wouldn't mind a little snack!" he grinned, showing them his pointed wolfish teeth.

Mad-Eye Moody clunked forward, his face full of rage.

"Well, well, well…hello Cyclops!" Fenrir hissed. "Tell your men to back off, or I'll bite off his head!" He clicked his teeth. He could have sworn the man he held captive had wet himself.

"Give it up son! You can't kill us all!" Mad-Eye said gruffly, taking another step toward him.

"I'll kill as many as I have too…don't think for a second I'm gonna allow myself be taken quietly…there's no glory in it!" Greyback teased, holding the balding man between them, whilst heading toward the edge of the forest. "Back away!" He snarled.

He didn't notice the auror appear from behind Hagrid's burning hut, didn't smell him approach from downwind, and didn't feel any pain as darkness engulfed him from a blow to the head.

---

Snape found himself in what appeared to be Lucius' old study. The manor had many fireplaces, so it was likely Draco was sent to another part of the house. He knew full well that there was a silence spell in this room, and he would not know what lay beyond the door until it opened. Wand aimed, he walked briskly over to the oak frame, and opened it very slowly.

A blast of noise almost burst his eardrums as Draco's screams echoed throughout the house. _Oh no! _"Draco?"Snape called, and sprinted toward the source. From the sounds coming from him, one would have thought him deep under the cruciatus curse. He leapt up the stairs two at a time, as paintings began to wake up, mumbling angrily and holding their ears to block the noise.

He skidded to a halt as he saw Malfoy on his knees leaning against the doorframe of a bedroom. His eyes were clenched shut, and his face grimaced painfully as he looked away from the room and cried out in anguish. For once in his life, Snape was trembling. He had killed a man without mercy not 20 minutes before, a man whom had trusted him for almost 18 years, and Snape had betrayed him, not for his master, but to protect the son of the only people he ever called his 'friends'.

He took slow steps toward the door, and stood behind Draco. Narcissa lay on the floor at the foot of her bed, cold as death. Her eyes had glassed over, and in her open palm was her wand. There was no sign of a struggle, no blood, no wound…nothing.

Snape swallowed his pain, and pushed past Draco, checking the room over again to make sure. He spotted some parchment on her desk, and knew he did not have to read it to understand.

Draco was now whimpering and bashed his head against the wooden door frame. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_!" he kept repeating over and over. His voice shook from the emotions firing through his body. How could he have been foolish enough to believe they were safe? Voldemort had killed her anyway.

"We have to leave...now." Snape needed to get him out of here. The ministry were bound to call at Malfoy Manor very soon to hunt for Draco, and most likely arrest Narcissa on suspicion of being a deatheater. He grabbed Draco's arms and forced him to his feet. A cut had appeared on the boy's forehead where he had head butted the doorframe. Draco said nothing, as if he had screamed out his last breath. Instead he just sobbed and stared at the body on the floor.

"Draco move!" Snape pushed him away, forcing him toward the main staircase, and down to the main doors. He had to drag Draco by the collar, to the graveyard where the statue of Abraxas stood waiting for them. The Portkey to Woodsmanor. The house of the Deatheaters.

---

Bellatrix Black looked up in surprise as Severus burst through the door, dragging Draco in behind him. His face was frowning as usual, and then she read a glimmer in his features, as one who had just witnessed death first hand.

"My God…" She stood up, a look of awe and amazement filling her face with a wide smile. "It's done!"

Snape nodded, "Albus Dumbledore is no more…and…" He hesitated.

Bellatrix set her cold gaze on Draco, obviously pleased he still lived, but surprised too. He merely glared back, as though he hated her more than ever. "What is it?" she asked innocently.

Before Snape could even finish, Draco had lunged at Bellatrix, his eyes wide with a mad fury. He reached for her throat, and she for her wand. "YOU!" he roared, "Did you do it?" he bared his teeth, "You did it didn't you? TELL ME!" he screamed.

Snape gripped Draco around the middle and hauled him off Bella, who coughed and furiously pointed her wand at Draco. "Cruc…" she began, but Snape waved his wand dismissively, blocking her curse.

"STOP!" he yelled at them both, standing between them like a guard dog. "Narcissa's dead!" he glared at them both. Draco grimaced and held back tears, and Bella's mouth was agape as she took in what he said.

"Cissy's dead?" she shook her head disbelievingly. "No." she refused to believe it. There had been no order to kill her, Bella would have known, she would have tried to plead for her, spare her. Apart from punishing Lucius, there was no other reason to kill her.

"She killed herself." Snape added. "I saw the note with my own eyes, there was no struggle…she took her life willingly." He tried to sound sympathetic, but he wasn't helping. Draco had turned completely white, and Bella the same. He wasn't aware that Bella could love, but this news had obviously crushed what little heart she had left.

"She…why would she do that to me?!" Draco grimaced. He sounded furious.

Snape didn't answer him, he patted Draco gently on the back. He had more important matters to settle than the boy's grief. He had to answer to the Dark Lord, for killing Dumbledore, when it was Draco's mission and not his own. He was prepared for the fall, for he would handle it far better than Draco could at this time.

"I need to speak with him." He told Bella, and briskly walked toward the library. Bella did not follow, nor try to stop him. She was still in too much of a shock to say anything. Instead she just stared blankly at him. She shed no tears, for she had shed enough of them in azkaban.

"He's not here." She said softly, as if in a daze.

Turning into a long Corridor Snape headed for the library door. His instincts told him the Dark Lord was not there, and he pulled out his wand, and tenderly touched the Dark Mark.

A sharp hiss seemed to rise in his ears. Snape was an accomplished Occlumens, and could block his innermost thoughts from every leglimens known to man…even the Dark Lord. He would need to use that to his advantage, if Draco was to be spared.

"_What is it?_" The Dark Lord's voice snapped. He hated to be disturbed, to do such a thing would have been very dangerous indeed for another deatheater.

"I have urgent news for you My Lord." Snape spoke to the air.

"_Dumbledore has been destroyed_." The soft voice purred. Snape thought if the Dark Lord was standing before him, he would be wearing a victorious grin. "_I could feel it, like a breath of wind passing_." He said gently.

"This concerns the manner of his death My Lord." Snape was nervous, and it showed. There was silence as Voldemort paused for thought.

"_Severus…await my arrival_." He snapped. The hissing in Snape's ears died away, and he removed the wand from his mark. He entered the Library and stared at the roaring fire, as he awaited his master's wrath.

---

--review please if you can spare time


	25. Pride And Punishment

--don't own don't sue! cheers:)

--

**Pride and Punishment**

Narcissa sat motionless on her bed. Her cheeks were sore and dry from hours of crying, and now she had no tears left to shed. Time was running out, and from what her sister had told her Draco planned to assault Hogwarts any day now. She had not slept, she had not eaten, and now she had lost all will to live. She sat, waiting to hear news of her son's fate, for Aurors to invade the house and arrest her, or for the Dark Lord to kill her.

"_You've been expecting me then_?" His voice made her shiver but she was not startled. She didn't even flinch anymore at the sound of his voice.

"I knew you'd come for me…even if my son survived this task. I knew you would still come…" She said dryly.

Voldemort swept into the room. The house was deathly silent. The house-elves hearts were no longer beating. No witnesses. "_Lucius must be punished for his pride you knew that_."

"Is Azkaban not punishment enough? Why must you torment him so? He made a mistake!" She started to cry. In ordinary circumstances she would never have questioned the Dark Lord, but she was facing death head on…why not get answers beforehand.

"_So that the others will learn from his mistake…that failure…will cause nothing but pain…and death_!" He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"What about Draco? Will you kill him too? What if, by some miracle he succeeds?" She swallowed.

"_He will fail...I am certain...and yes…he will die…and his father will be the one who does it!"_

"Then kill me now…before I do it myself."

"_Fear not Narcissa…they will be joining you soon enough._"

**---**

Snape drummed his fingers nervously on the fireplace. Every second seemed like an hour, and he knew he was going to be in trouble. Big Trouble. Voldemort wanted Draco to do it for one reason. He wanted the boy to fail. He wanted Lucius to suffer.

"_You brought news?_" The soft purring voice of Voldemort, caused Snape to spin around in surprise and immediately drop to one knee. Every deatheater had their own way of showing their respect for the Dark Lord. This helped to know their temperaments. Lucius always stood tall and proud, hands clasped behind his back, looking him straight in the eye, Wormtail would grovel on the floor and practically pray before him. Bellatrix was a mixture of both. Sometimes she stood her ground bravely, other times she bowed. It depended on the Dark Lord's mood, which would shift in seconds from one end of the spectrum to the other. But all would display what they considered to be the utmost respect.

"_Look at me_." Voldemort snapped. Snape immediately tilted his head up to the Dark Lord, who glared inhumanly at him.

"I killed Albus Dumbledore my lord." He decided to come straight out with the truth.

The Dark Lord's mouth twitched, and his eyes burned with a deep fury. "_I thought I made it clear that the young Malfoy was to do it_." He said slowly. A slight shake in the voice was enough to tell Severus that the Dark Lord was absolutely furious with him.

"Draco cornered and disarmed him… I finished him off. My foolish pride wanted the glory of the kill." He lied. "I didn't think…"

"_No you didn't think!_" Voldemort swept out with his wand and mentally cursed Snape.

Snape felt his throat was being crushed from the inside, his air was cut off and he couldn't breath. He dared not take his eyes from Voldemort, and stayed in a bowing position, despite the fact he was being strangled by an invisible force.

Voldemort released him with a flick of his wand, and held out his hand, motioning for Snape to stand. He wouldn't be able to get the information he needed by reading his mind, Snape was too powerful for that. "_What happened_." He glared.

He took a few seconds to cough and regain his breath.

"Draco…" He gasped, "…and a small group of Deatheaters including Fenrir, Alecto, Amycus and Gibbon infiltrated Hogwarts School without my knowledge. I was awoken by a fellow professor about the attack, and proceeded immediately toward the tower …there I was astonished to find Draco had Dumbledore cornered and disarmed." Snape paused for breath and watched the Dark Lord's face contort from fury to disbelief.

"I saw Draco was about to succeed in his task. The selfish part of me intervened, wanting the pleasure of such a kill." Snape finished.

There was a silence as the Dark Lord took in what was said. _"…the boy cornered and disarmed the great Albus Dumbledore? By himself?_" he sneered, adamant that Snape was lying, in an attempt to protect the boy.

"Dumbledore seemed weakened by something, I know not why. Either he duelled with Malfoy and lost, or he was already to weak to fight back. Dumbledore had suffered a great injury from the destruction of your ring, and before his death he seemed…sickened by something…I do not know what exactly but he looked as if he had been poisoned." Snape remembered every last detail, and told the Dark Lord everything. Except Draco's 'hesitation' to kill. That would not bode well with Voldemort.

"_Where are the others_?" Voldemort asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted Snape to admit his brethren's failure.

"We were greatly outnumbered my Lord. Gibbon is dead, I believe Fenrir and some others have been captured, Alecto and Amycus have disappeared. My sole concern was to get Draco out of Hogwarts before the Ministry's Aurors showed up."

Voldemort's mouth twitched ever so slightly. Whether it was from happiness or anger Snape did not know. "_You_ _care for the boy don't you?_" he smiled maliciously.

Snape swallowed uneasily. "I made Lucius a promise 16yrs ago, and I intend to keep it. Draco's mother is dead…as his Godfather I am now his guardian." There was a long pause. Snape had only casually mentioned Narcissa's demise, perhaps the Dark Lord had ignored it, perhaps he didn't care…or did he already know?

Voldemort walked toward Snape, leaning closer. "_I wonder…as the boy's guardian, would you kill him, if I ever wished it._" He hissed.

Snape met the Dark Lord's eyes. "Yes."

"_We'll see_." Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Snape's forehead. Snape braced himself for his punishment, and it was delivered.

"_Crucio!"_

_---_


	26. Old Friends

--don't own don't sue..ta!

--

**Old Friends**

Lucius Malfoy spent his 43rd birthday alone in his cell. He sat silently in the corner, counting the seconds as they passed by. It had become a sort of ritual over the past year. Start the day by pacing your cell and stretching your legs, then after your fist meal you rest and let it settle. There wasn't much to eat. So there was no use if you just burnt the calories away before they could be of any use to you. He was so thin his ribcage was the widest part of him, and he felt weak, very weak. His hair fell to his lower back in thick matted dreads, and a full beard obscured half his face, tinted with grey hairs as colourless as his eyes had become.

He still had Wormtail's wand in his possession, but knew it would be useless to attempt escape at this moment. He needed to plan, not risk losing the wand in a pathetic act of desperation. He had stuffed it behind the small hole in the wall that Wormtail had squeezed through as a rat. He knew the coward would not return. The Dark Lord would have been bored of threatening him now, and if he was to be punished, it would be Draco and Narcissa who would suffer for it.

He scratched another line into the wall, and wrote _XLIII _next to it idly. How many more years would he live out here? His walls had become a doodle pad of aggression, hatred and self-loathing. He had drawn the dark-mark on the far wall facing him, a constant reminder of what he had done. Signed his life away without thinking. Was death far better than this?

"Ahem." Boris, his jailor coughed to get his attention. Lucius frowned in puzzlement. He turned his head slowly to glare at the auror, who was looking around uncomfortably, hands clasped firmly behind his back. Talking to each other wasn't forbidden, but apart from some abusive cursing, sneers and taunts, they didn't talk much to each other. All they had was a mutual respect. That was enough.

Showing that he was in no particular hurry nor mood for a verbal war, Lucius slowly stood up and stretched, then lazily stalked over to the front of the cell. "You coughed?" he sneered as he casually leant against the iron bars.

The auror didn't sneer back, didn't frown. He looked a little distressed. Clearly he was meant to report something, for he kept looking back to his superior down the hall. Lucius followed his gaze, and watched as the older jailor gave the younger a slow, grave nod to continue.

Boris withdrew a newspaper, most likely the Daily Prophet, and tentatively thrust it between the bars toward Lucius. He was shaking, and Malfoy gripped the paper tightly, and watched as his jailor sprinted away at great speed. Prisoners were generally not allowed access to such papers unless they had special treatment, and Lucius, despite his vast wealth and constant bribery attempts, had no such treatment. So why on earth were they allowing him to read it? He unfolded it carefully. Without his reading glasses he struggled to process it's words, and read it slowly.

Boris reached the desk at the end of the narrow corridor, stood silently next to his superior, and braced himself for the screams that were to follow in a short time.

---

**_Murder and Mayhem at Hogwarts_**

_The world stood still today as news reached the public's ears of the brutal murder of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwart's school for Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

…_Sworn nemesis and presumably the only one you-know-who ever feared, Albus Dumbledore was considered one of the most powerful men alive, and one of the greatest of all time…_

…_The hunt goes on for former potions master Professor Severus Snape, a pardoned deatheater during the Dark Lord's first reign of terror, and non other than 17 yr old Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy fortune and son of convicted deatheater Lucius Malfoy. Both are believed to be the main proprietors of the attack, which left three dead (Albus Dumbledore and an as yet unnamed Auror and deatheater), ten injured and one man (now revealed to be Billius Weasley, eldest son of Ministry worker Arthur Weasley) in intensive care…_

…_The identity of the captured Deatheaters have not yet been revealed though there are unconfirmed reports that notorious child-killer and werewolf Fenrir Greyback is among the prisoners…_

_---_

Harry scanned the Daily Prophet as his tears dripped from his cheeks onto the inky pages. He had snatched it from Ron not a moment after he had once again burst into sobs, and started cuddling Hermione. They were in the Gryffindor common room. All students had been ordered to pack their belongings and prepare for immediate departure after the funeral service.

The article continued through most of the paper, and his eyes were too watery to read it all. There was a section on Severus Snape, and his betrayal, which Harry angrily skipped, then a section on Draco and his father, which he scanned through lazily, only to spot a separate headline at the bottom of the page in bold writing, which highlighted a small article.

--

**_Suicide at Malfoy Manor_**

_The search for Draco Malfoy, 17yr old deatheater and wanted murderer, spread to his home in Wiltshire last night. Aurors searched the grand Manor house that belonged to generations of the Malfoy family, only to discover the body of one Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy and mother to Draco, and a number of dead house-elves. The ministry denies any evidence of 'foul play' and have not yet revealed whether the death of Mrs. Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore are somehow connected. General suspicion points to suicide due to severe depression, though an investigation is underway to account for the deceased elves._

_---_

"My god." Harry whispered. Ginny leant over and cradled his head on her shoulder.

"Shhh…its okay." She attempted to console him, but he pushed the paper in front of her, to show her his discovery.

"No. Look!" he pointed at the small article at the bottom of the page. A tiny picture of the grounds of Malfoy Manor swarming with ministry officials was printed next to it.

Ginny read the article, and looked as shocked as Harry. "That's horrible…I mean the woman was vile, but it's just…horrible. How can one family be so messed up?"

"I blame the father!" Harry sniffed angrily. The memories of the previous night were still fresh in his mind. He knew that Draco had only done what he did to save his parents. Had Lucius never joined the deatheaters in the first place, their lives would have been so different.

Hermione and Ron took the paper from Ginny and said nothing. What could they say? Poor Malfoy? Poor Narcissa?

"The Dark Lord has ripped their family apart and yet Draco follows him?" Hermione shook her head.

"He's ripped apart many people's lives." Harry pointed out, he being the most memorable. He had lost his parents, his godfather, and now Dumbledore…his mentor.

Neville lost both his parents to madness, Susan Bones her aunt, uncle and cousins, Ron had nearly lost Bill and Ginny, never mind two uncles. The list of victims was endless.

"Yeah he has." Ron was ripping off the corners of the newspaper and throwing them into the fire, watching them dissolve into ash. Bill had been whisked away to Saint Mungo's that morning, and Ron had been asked to stay behind and look after Ginny. Nurses at Mungo's would not have appreciated all the other Weasleys (save Percy) and Fleur at Bill's side, even if they were all family.

Harry pulled out the necklace, which had turned out to be a false Horcrux, and cradled it in his palm. His anger bubbled inside of him, and he knew he had to continue the search without Dumbledore. He owed him that.

---

Sure enough, a roar emanated from the cell of the blonde deatheater. An angry roar and a desperate roar. No man likes to discover your wife has killed herself, not even a killer.

For once his jailors were sympathetic. They did not laugh, nor smile at his pain, and stood patiently and waited as he poured out what was left in his black heart.

Lucius clutched the paper in his fist grimacing. He shook from intense anger and hatred, as if his heart had been ripped out from his chest. Cissy was dead and it was his fault. He slammed his fists against the bars, pounding them with all his strength. He roared and screamed out his aggression and despair then collapsed to his knees as it sunk in. She was gone. Draco was in danger. He had to get out…soon.

A sound of rattling chains and Auror's footsteps echoed down the long corridor. Lucius was in too much of a wreck to care much at this moment. Until he heard them speaking.

"_Gotchya a niiice cosy little cell up here, hope you like it!"_ A slimy wizard that stank of alcohol and smoke spoke maliciously at his captive. Lucius heard a snarl and a muffled roar, and felt his curiosity heave him off the floor of his cell and wipe his tears away. Looking out from the bars he shivered.

Fenrir Greyback was tied up, chained and muzzled. He snapped and roared at his guards, spitting on them every second he could. "GERROFF 'EEE!" he was shouting. The metal muzzle was designed to stop him from biting, and fastened his jaws in place, so he could barely say coherent words. It looked like a giant iron vice clamped onto his face, with spikes and hinges that jutted out at the sides. It also looked painfully heavy.

"Greyback!" Lucius gasped. Seeing yet another familiar face after a year was refreshing, even if it was a face you didn't necessarily like, Fenrir and he had known each other for over a decade, and they respected one another.

"LUTHIUS?" The werewolf tried to focus his eyes in the darkness. Even a wolfman, who was used to prowling in the moonlight, could not see well in this hell they called a prison. "THA' YOU? CAN' THEE A THING!" His eyes were wide and desperate, like those of a terrified child. For a deatheater with such a fierce reputation, this was a very peculiar sight.

"SHUT UP!" an auror barked as he fumbled for the keys to Fenrir's cell. "Who the hell decided to put these two together?" He growled. "They'll be up all night!"

"Reminiscing no doubt!" Boris said. He gave Malfoy a respectful nod. It seemed after many months of being in each other's company, he had softened to Malfoy. Lucius guessed Boris was the one who allowed Fenrir to be placed in the cell next to him as a 'kind' gesture.

"_Curl up and die Boris_!" Malfoy sneered, wiping the tears from his eyes. Then nodded back to him in thanks.

"You first Malfoy!" Boris watched as Fenrir was locked in and then returned to the desk with the aurors. They were busy filling in forms and Lucius decided to get some answers.

"Greyback…I heard the news…what happened? where's Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Thn…Thnae…Thnape …I can' thpeek!" Greyback snarled and slammed himself against his cell door over and over angrily. He was struggling with his muzzle, and that combined with the anger and humiliation of having to wear one was making him increasingly enraged. He roared and sprayed saliva as he tried to talk.

Lucius felt deep sympathy for the werewolf. He had not had the honour of a muzzle, which looked like a cross between a huge medieval torture device and a horse bit clamped onto the lower half of your skull. Malfoy was never inclined to bite his jailors. His bite wasn't poisonous either.

"Greyback listen to me…you have to calm down…there's no point fighting, believe me, I know!" Lucius said to the beast.

Fenrir gave one final slam on his door, then slid down it to his knees. He was clearly very distressed. He was facing life in a straight jacket and muzzle, with no chance of escape. He groaned and grimaced. Azkaban would break every man at some point. Lucius had shed and screamed his fair share of tears, as had Rodolphus it seemed, who was on the brink of death after only one year. How he, Bellatrix and Rabastian had survived fifteen years and kept the majority of their sanity was a miracle. Now Rodolphus was back…and he was giving up.

"Fenrir please…is Draco alright?" Lucius asked again.

"I thin' tho! I thaw hi' leathe!" Fenrir called.

Words could not describe the relief that Lucius felt. He was still shaken from hearing the news of Narcissa, but at least their son was safe.

---


	27. Escape

--Don't own don't sue thanks!

--featuring my good friend Sara Fade!

--

--

**Escape**

It was time.

Lucius placed his arm inside the hole in the cell wall, and fumbled for Wormtail's wand. Slipping it up his sleeve and out of sight, he moved over to his cell door.

"_Fenrir_?" He muttered over his breath in a barely audible whisper. Greyback had the hearing of a wolf, and could detect even the slightest sound.

A groan emanated from the cell next to him and a sound of moving chains as the werewolf struggled to reach his own door. He had heard.

"_Listen…I have a wand_."

"Wha'!" Greyback struggled to say through the iron mask. "How di' you ge' tha'!"

"_Shhh!_" Lucius hissed.

Fenrir's eyes darted to the desk down the corridor. An auror was flitting around it, jangling keys and busying himself with paperwork. He hadn't heard them.

"_I need you to distract him…pretend to transform, you're in pain…anything! Keep his eyes on you until I can get a good aim on him! _" Lucius snapped. "_Now_!"

Fenrir struggled with the chains round his ankles and stood up. With all his power he lunged himself at his cell door, slamming his metal muzzle against the cell with a loud _CLANG_. Then he charged to the other side of the cell and roared at the top of his lungs before slamming against the bars again.

The Auror heard the fierce howl and dropped his cup of tea in shock, spilling it all over his papers. He gazed fearfully toward the werewolf's cell, then checked his watch. Fenrir was snarling and growling and saying muffled curses that Lucius wouldn't dare utter.

The jailor tentatively walked down the corridor. Lucius stepped back from his cell door. The auror hadn't seen him, and was focusing all his attention on the beast.

"Greyback?" He looked horrified. Fenrir fell to his knees, fighting against his straight jacket and howling and screaming in pain. He looked like he was transforming.

The guard hadn't noticed a wand point at him from the cell next door.

"_Imperio_." Lucius whispered softly with a smile.

The man never knew what hit him. A wave of euphoria and freedom filled his body, and his eyes glazed over. Fenrir's screams turned to victorious laughs.

"_Open the cells_." Malfoy said softly. The Auror fumbled for his keys, then immediately unlocked Lucius' door. Lucius could feel the Auror fighting the spell but he was not as strong as Malfoy...and Lucius was very strong when he needed to be.

Lucius stepped out casually from his cell, and aimed his wand at the corridor beyond, in case any other Aurors should appear. The man obediently opened Fenrir's cell and stepped back awaiting his next orders. Lucius was still checking to make sure nobody was coming. Some other prisoners had heard and were leaning against their cell doors, begging to be set free. Malfoy angrily pointed his wand at each one and silenced them all with a stunning spell. He could not risk them calling out. They would be heard.

"Luthius!" Fenrir spat through his muzzle, and snapped Lucius attention back to him.

"Get th'ss bloo'y thin' othh!"

"What?"

"Ta'e it oth! Ta'e it oth!!!"

"Oh." Lucius grabbed the keys from the cursed auror and ran to Greyback's side. He pulled the man's head forward and observed the hinges. A huge padlock was clamped to the back. A few minutes of struggling with a rusty key, and the padlock creaked open. Lucius lifted Greyback's head up and the werewolf groaned painfully as the heavy iron mask was lifted from his face.

He took some deep breaths and opened his mouth wide, enjoying the freedom of moving his jaws once more. The corners of his mouth bled a little from the strain of the thing, and he spat out some blood and licked his lips with a grimace. Lucius discarded the iron muzzle and was untying the straightjacket that bound Fenrir's arms.

"You know…I had the pleasure of wearing one of these for a while." He smiled weakly. Fenrir did not. He clicked his jaw and winced from the pain and stiffness his body was suffering.

The jacket was released and fenrir threw it off, whilst Lucius freed the shackles holding the man's feet to the far wall.

"Thank you!" Grayback grunted. He wasn't one to apologise…but these were desperate circumstances.

Malfoy ignored him, as soon as Fenrir was released he was out of the cell, heading toward the dead end of the corridor.

"Where are you going? The exit's this way!" Greyback snarled angrily.

Malfoy opened the dark room and a beam of light struck a figure at the back. Rodolphus was lying on his side, pale as death. He slowly raised his hand to the dim light, shielding his eyes.

"Can you walk?" Malfoy asked coldly.

"I'll bloody walk out of here!" Rodolphus coughed. Malfoy heaved him up, offering his shoulder for support. "Where's Rabastan and Dolohov?" Rodolphus gulped, still half blind from spending so long in the dark room.

"They aren't coming with us." Malfoy half helped, half dragged the deatheater to Fenrir, who helped the weakened man to walk. Malfoy took the lead…being the only one with a wand. He grabbed the auror by the scruff of the neck. "Where's the quickest way out?" He asked.

"Head for cell block D, five floors up." The auror sang with a smile.

"Take us there!" Malfoy yelled.

"WAIT!" A cell Lucius had presumed to be empty, turned out to have an inmate. An arm flew out between the bars and grabbed his arm as he passed. He turned to see a dark haired girl glaring at him. Her eerie black eyes glowed in the darkness…and an educated man such as he would have recognised a vampire a mile away.

"I have no interest in freeing the undead!" He sneered and tried to pull away but she held him fast.

"Not even Vampires with extensive knowledge of this facility?" She smiled, showing rows of pointed teeth not dissimilar to Fenrir's. Rodolphus and Fenrir stopped and stared at her and Malfoy.

"Malfoy lets go!" Rodolphus sneered. "We don't need the help from _her kind_!"

"Excuse me…_her kind_ and mine are closely related!" The werewolf glared at the injured man on his shoulder. Rodolphus smiled weakly in apology.

Malfoy shushed them and frowned at the Vampire. "_Extensive_ you say?"

The girl nodded smugly. "After one hundred years in this place…you get to know it…Cell block D…the place you seem so desperate to get to, is indeed the quickest way out…"She looked them up and down with a smirk. "…if you're a guard."

"I'm listening."

"Free me and I'll get you all out of here…alive." She smiled.

"Why should we trust a vampire?" Rodolphus snarled.

"Because if you do not…in a few minutes…Malfoy here will be tossed back into his cell…Greyback…you will be chained by the throat to a wall, and you Lestrange…_you will be thrown back into the dark_!" Her tongue flickered across her teeth teasingly.

Lucius didn't hesitate. He threw her the keys in complete trust and within seconds she had opened it. The woman floated out of her cell as gracefully as a ghost. "The name's Fade…_Sara Fade_."

They locked up the auror and took off down the corridor.

---

Sara led the three men silently to the lower levels, keeping Lucius nearby in case anyone crossed their paths. Luckily Malfoy managed to place a temporary disillusionment charm on them, so at a glance they were camouflaged.

"Why are we going down? _The exits are up_!" Malfoy hissed angrily at Sara.

"I lived temporarily on every level of this facility…starting with 'A' for the least dangerous criminals and ending with 'H'…high security, these levels are auror quarters and kitchens, maintenance and then the last level…the sewers…this was once a muggle prison, adapted and reformed for wizard use…the sewers were abandoned long ago, abandoned and practically forgotten. A mile of stone walled tunnels…to the sea."

They had gone so deep into the labyrinthine corridors, the disillusionment charm was no longer necessary. These corridors didn't look like they had been used in centuries. Sara pushed through an old door, and a foul stench greeted them. Stone steps led to what looked like an empty pit, with the entrance to the very same tunnel she described. They were in the old sewer system.

"How do you know so much about the lower levels!" Fenrir scoffed.

"It was how I escaped the first time I was here." She said slyly, stepping into the tunnel and motioning for them to follow. "The hard part is getting out of your cell!"

---

The salty sea air filled their lungs as they burst out of the tunnel onto the rocky Cliffside of Azkaban island. Now they were beyond the walls…Lucius had the power to apparate.

"I can only take one at a time!" Lucius roared above the waves. He looked at Sara, Fenrir and Rodolphus. The latter was desperately weak and could barely stand.

"I don't trust you!" Sara shouted, "How do we know you'll come back?"

Malfoy grabbed Rodolphus roughly. "If I was thinking only of myself would I have set you free?!" he glared at Fenrir, who gave him a weak smile and let go of Rodolphus.

"Don't be late!" Fenrir smiled weakly, as Malfoy and Rodolphus dissapparated in a whirl of smoke.

"What if he doesn't come back for us?" Sara cried above the crashing sound of the sea.

"Then we swim!" Fenrir laughed. The girl looked at the freezing cold water with an unimpressed glare…then back at the laughing werewolf…she couldn't help but laugh with him.

---

Malfoy transported all three to shore. Rodolphus had finally given in to the darkness and passed out on the sand. Sara tended to him as Greyback and Lucius made plans.

"We should take him to headquarters!" Malfoy said to Fenrir.

Greyback's face frowned, and he pursed his lips in silent torment.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"There is no headquarters _for you_ Malfoy!" He confessed. "The Dark Lord wants your head…he wants it so badly he sent your only son on a suicide mission…if you go back…he will kill you both...or worse…force you to kill Draco to prove loyalty."

Lucius went silent and stepped back uncomfortably. Fenrir looked grave. "Run Lucius…hide…_and don't ever come back_!"

The blonde deatheater looked as though he had been struck in the face. He took one last painful look at his old friend…and fled.

---


	28. No4 Privet Drive

--don't own don't sue thanks!

--

**No.4 Privet Drive**

Harry reluctantly returned to the Dursleys as soon as the funeral was over and went straight to his room to think. He would not betray Dumbledore's memory by leaving the house before its protection spell was depleted. He would continue the search for the Horcruxes, with or without Hermione and Ron…he would get his revenge…and on the hour of his 17th Birthday, he would start his quest. All he had to do was wait.

He spent the next day in his room mourning, coming downstairs only to feed himself. Lupin had written a note to the Dursley's informing them of Dumbledore's murder, and Petunia seemed more than on edge.

Harry had avoided Uncle Vernon quite easily, for the man had been at work, and was too tired to bully him when he got home.

Dudley had been out with his gang all day, after tricking his mother into thinking he was at a reading group. Petunia had demanded he return before dark. She was paranoid that Voldemort would target Dudley to lure Harry out from his hiding place.

Harry knew better than to tell her that if Dudley was kidnapped, he probably wouldn't notice. Instead he made himself a jam sandwich and was about to retreat back upstairs when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Harry opened it, expecting to see his cousin's chubby face smiling back at him, ready to attack him with another onslaught of abusive words. His expectations were quelled, when he found himself staring at a man in rags. He looked up at the face, and his heart stopped in panic at the cold, grey eyes that glared from behind matted locks of white blonde hair. The full blonde beard was not quite thick enough to hide the sneer of Lucius Malfoy's face.

"Expelliar…" Harry pulled out his wand at great speed but Lucius swiped it away with one arm and grabbed Harry by the throat with the other.

"Boy what on earth are you doing?" Aunt Petunia's sharp voice trilled as she burst through the kitchen door. She stared at them in silence before letting out an ear splitting scream. "VERNON!" She cried.

Lucius snarled and wrestled the wand from Harry's hand. Harry was struggling to breathe from the grip on his throat. "Aunt Petunia RUN!" he shouted.

Malfoy was too fast. As she turned to flee from the back of the house he let fly a bolt of red light and hit her squarely in the back. Uncle Vernon appeared from the kitchen and caught her as she collapsed in his arms. "Potter?" he angrily looked up at Harry, thinking he was to blame for her condition. Lucius pulled Harry in front of him as a shield and pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon.

"Move and I swear I will kill you all!" he hissed.

Vernon gulped and held onto Petunia's limp frame. "You're…you're Lord Voldythingy aren't you?" He stuttered.

"Muggles!" Lucius scoffed and rolled his eyes. "In there!" he motioned toward the living room. Vernon dragged Petunia to the sofa, and stood in front of her, in probably the bravest face he could put on at the time.

Harry fought against Lucius' grip but he was held fast. "Mr. Malfoy! You don't have to do this! I can help you!" Harry croaked as he was dragged in after his aunt and uncle.

"Shut up Potter!" Lucius barked. "If you had just given me the prophecy all those years ago, we would not be in this situation! Dumbledore would still be here! My son would be safe! MY WIFE…" He calmed himself and threw Harry onto the sofa next to his aunt. "…_Narcissa would still be alive_." He finished. "Sit DOWN!" he snarled at Vernon, who looked as if he were about to wet himself, before perching on a nearby armchair.

Harry saw madness in his eyes, but after two years in Azkaban, his son becoming a wanted, murdering, accomplice, and the death of his wife, that wasn't unexpected. "Mr. Malfoy…let them go, I'll do whatever you want!" Harry was calm and serious. All he could think of was keeping his aunt and uncle safe. They may have not been very nice people, but they were the only family he had left.

"Are you deaf Potter?" Malfoy sneered "Did I not just tell you to keep your mouth shut?" he pointed the wand threateningly.

Clearly Malfoy had no plan. Harry didn't even know he had escaped from Azkaban. He had received no news from Ron or Hermione, he was completely dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" Uncle Vernon piped up.

"Potter is your Uncle familiar with the cruciatus curse?" Lucius' mouth twitched. He wanted Harry to suffer, like he had suffered…for two years in the darkness of Azkaban. The thought of torturing his family gave him a mild sense of pleasure.

Harry glanced at his uncle in terror. "Please NO!" Harry shouted, as Lucius pointed the wand at Vernon.

He smiled as the large muggle erupted into a twitching fit of screams, and after a couple of seconds he lowered Harry's wand and watched the man recover. He was gasping for breath and covered in sweat, staring at Lucius as if he were the devil himself.

"…I was once one of the most prominent wizards in Britain!" he sneered at Vernon, answering his question. "…Your nephew…Potter…" he slapped Harry across the face, causing the teenager to fall onto the floor in a heap. "…took that away from me…he locked me away…two years of torture and darkness…" his eyes glazed as he recalled the horrors of Azkaban.

Harry tried to sneak up on him but the blonde wizard was too fast. He whirled around, wand aimed at Harry. "No you don't!" he warned him, and motioned to Harry to take his seat.

"Malfoy!" Harry got to his feet. "Killing us won't bring back the past!"

Lucius shoved him back down onto the sofa angrily. Aunt Petunia began to stir. He looked at Vernon. "If you don't want your wife to have a similar experience I suggest you refrain her from screaming."

Vernon crawled to Petunia's side and shushed her as she opened her eyes. Lucius turned back to Harry. "I'm not doing this for me." He aimed his wand at Harry's heart. His grip tightened and he swallowed hard.

"Draco?" Harry asked, seeing the tears forming in Malfoy's eyes. "You're trying to save him aren't you?"

"The Dark Lord will forgive me…and then he will be safe." Lucius was sweating uncontrollably, his heart pounding in his head.

"Voldemort NEVER forgives!" Harry shouted. "Failure is unacceptable! You _failed_ him Malfoy! You are _nothing to him_! So is Draco!"

"Shut up!" Lucius snapped. Aunt Petunia let out a whimper and huddled with uncle Vernon.

"Malfoy listen!" Harry was standing again. He saw weakness in Lucius' eyes, saw that he couldn't bring himself to do it, there was doubt in his mind. "Even if you kill me, what then? You _rejoin_ them, a wanted murderer, your son will be with you but that just puts you _both_ in danger." Harry raised his hands in surrender. "Voldemort has to be _destroyed_…only then can we be safe…_all of us_."

"You can't kill him…with Dumbledore gone…he's too powerful!" Lucius shook his head pathetically and grimaced. "I have to be with my _son_!"

"Horcruxes!" Harry blurted out. He had no intention of sharing this knowledge with a deatheater, but he realised that if Lucius could not be turned, then he was as good as dead anyway.

Malfoy could have dropped the wand in shock. "How do y…?" he gawped.

"Dumbledore told me before he died." Harry said, hands still raised. He was surprised to find out Malfoy knew what they were. "You know what they are don't you?" Harry gazed back in wonder.

"I was entrusted with…" Lucius went quiet. The hairs on his neck stood on end as he realised he was betraying his master.

"Riddle's Diary!" Harry finished his sentence, hoping Malfoy would spill the beans.

Lucius lowered the wand, his eyes as large as saucers. "That was a Horcrux? I thought it was a weapon!" he gawped. He had no idea. Had he known it was a piece of Voldemort's soul he probably would never have slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron so hastily.

Harry realised that Malfoy was talking of something else. "You had more than one in your possession?" He gasped.

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other. They had absolutely no idea what the two wizards were talking about, but they thought it best not to interrupt.

Malfoy coughed and didn't answer. The doorbell ringing caused him to raise the wand in alarm. "What is that noise?!" He hissed.

"Dudley!" Petunia put her hands to her mouth in horror.

Harry held out his arms in defence. "It's just the door…it's my cousin…he's another stupid muggle!"

Malfoy merely glared, "Well then…either get rid of him or invite him in!" he grabbed Harry by the jumper and led him to the main door. "You try to run Potter, I'll turn your uncle into a flobberworm and force your aunt to eat him! Understand?" he retreated back into the living room, where Vernon and Petunia sat trembling in his presence.

Harry straightened out his clothes and opened the door. To his surprise and horror, Dudley was nowhere to be seen. The man before him was non other than Remus Lupin.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're here! I just called at the Burrow. I have news. Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban!" he panted, as if he had been running a while. "We don't think he's coming after you! He'll probably return to the Dark Lord immediately, or go into hid…Harry?" Lupin looked at Harry's face and realised it was very pale indeed, and frozen with a look of complete horror. It took him a few seconds before his senses alerted him to a familiar presence.

"Hello Remus." Lucius placed an arm on Harry's shoulder, his wand pointed at Lupin's face. "Come…join us!" he sneered and stepped aside, beckoning Lupin to enter. "Don't forget to wipe your feet." He mocked.

Harry and Lupin were forced back into the living room. Aunt Petunia eyed the new visitor, obviously another wizard, with the same fearful expression she gave Lucius.

"Malfoy?" Lupin wasn't sure what to say. _Hi how are you? Why are you here? Why haven't you killed them yet?_

"Your wand please Lupin…slowly." Lucius stood behind Harry and pointed the wand at the boy's head, even if Lupin did manage to disarm him, he would risk losing his precious Potter first.

Lupin obeyed, and withdrew his wand from his pocket, he held it by the tip and offered the handle to Malfoy, who released Harry and snatched it away. Harry felt sick. Now he had brought Lupin into the mould, and he could not bear the thought of losing him too, not after Sirius. Lupin was his only link to his parents now. He had to get Malfoy on their side.

"Malfoy…the Horcruxes!" he reminded Lucius, who had seemed to forget the conversation that Lupin had interrupted.

"It's useless Potter! You can't possibly find them all!"

"Horcruxes?" Lupin asked, confused. "What Horcruxes! Voldemort's?"

"I will find them!" Harry stared at Malfoy. "I will find them all, and I will kill him!"

Malfoy lowered his wand a fraction, and Lupin noticed he had loosened his grip. Harry hadn't spotted his reaction, and merely glared at the cold eyes, hoping they would fold.

"_You know where they are_." Lupin said softly, his face a mixture of hope and fear.

Lucius glanced at Lupin, then back at Harry.

"We can save him!" Harry spoke calmly. "We can save you both, but I'll need your help!" he reached out to shake Malfoy's hand.

Lucius hesitated. "I…I can't…if he finds out I'm helping you… my son is dead!"

"Lucius…as long as Voldemort lives…Draco will always be in danger!" Lupin interrupted.

He ran a hand through his long blonde hair nervously and paced the room. Lupin and Harry exchanged nervous looks whilst Petunia whimpered and clung to Uncle Vernon.

Lucius was muttering to himself like a madman, appearing to be arguing with his conscience. _"He's right there he's right there!" _he snarled and pointed the wand at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, expecting the green light to envelop him as he died. Lucius grimaced and grabbed his hair, turning away once more he saw his reflection in a mirror. He looked like one dead. His eyes had sunken, his cheeks were bony, and his hair was matted into long dreadlocks, as was his beard. He had lost everything, except Draco, and to keep him safe he knew in the end Dark Lord had to die.

Harry opened his eyes and to his surprise saw his wand. Lucius held the handle toward him with one hand, and Lupin's wand with the other. "One condition…" He said, "If we succeed, and the Dark Lord is destroyed…you let Draco walk away…if I see ministry officials lay a finger on him, I will kill everything and everybody you love!"

Harry nodded and took back his wand. "Agreed." He did not hesitate. He didn't even look at Lupin for reassurance. He shook Malfoy's hand hard.

Malfoy turned to Lupin. "Agreed?" he asked.

"You know I can't promise that Lucius." Lupin nodded his head negatively.

"You know people. They respect you. I'm sure you can convince them…Weasley, Moody, Shacklebot…all the members of 'the order'" Lucius smiled. He wasn't going to let Lupin have a wand without insurance.

"I'm a man of my word…I promise I shall do my best to help you and your son." Lupin nodded.

"I suppose that will have to do." Malfoy sneered and let go of Lupin's wand. He half expected the were-wolf to leap to his feet and kill him instantly, but Lupin casually tucked his wand into his robes and stood up.

"You cannot stay here." Lupin made ready to leave. "You will have to hide until I can explain our intentions to the order, even then I do not know how they will react." Lupin looked uncomfortable.

"Where do you suggest I go Lupin?" Malfoy sneered angrily, "As you are well aware Malfoy Manor is crawling with Ministry officials! I can't even go to see my wife's grave!" he hissed.

"Grimmauld Palace!" Harry piped up. "Sirius' home."

"No" Lupin nodded. "The order knows where it is, and now so do the deatheaters, thanks to Snape."

"That's exactly my point!" Harry laughed. "The order have abandoned it because the Deatheaters know where it is, Snape knows you have abandoned it, meaning that deatheaters have no reason to go there! It's the last place anyone would want to hide! It's perfect!"

"The boy is absolutely out of his mind." Lucius raised an eyebrow, and stared at Lupin.

Lupin merely shrugged. "All right Harry…I trust you!" He said.

Lucius glared at them both…then admitted defeat. "Take me there then…and don't _try _anything." He had not revealed Wormtail's wand to them, and had no intention of doing so, unless he had no choice. That wand was his life now.

--


	29. A New Order

--don't own don't sue thanks!

--

**The New Order**

Harry had to move quickly. Now both Voldemort and the Ministry were a threat. If they discovered Lucius, he would be carted off to Azkaban without hesitation. If Voldemort found him, he'd most certainly die. Either way Harry would be left without the knowledge of the Horcrux whereabouts. He had no intention of finding them alone anymore. The more people out searching, the better, but he could only count on his most trusted friends. Ron and Hermione.

Malfoy wiped the Dursley's memories and suffered the wrath of Vernon when he thought Harry had let a tramp into the house. Harry almost laughed at the tension between the two men. The effort it took for Lucius not to turn him into a toad was written all over his pale pointed face, which glared at the muggle with utter, silent disdain.

Vernon's angry purple face was oblivious to the danger he was in as he tried to force Malfoy to leave without having to touching him. Eventually the boy, the wizard, and the tramp all pulled out wands and disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

They found themselves outside Sirius' home. Lupin informed Harry that sending letters to his friends with Hedwig was too risky, so volunteered to fetch them himself, leaving Harry and Malfoy to stew in their mutual dislike of one another.

Harry saw Lupin off then returned to the entrance hall of Grimmauld Palace. He heard voices and a trembling wave of fear swept through him. Lucius was whispering to someone…a woman.

She had a high pitched voice that grated a little, and first Harry thought it was Bellatrix Black. He pulled out his wand slowly, ready to attack.

"_Oh yes that Potter brat…I quite agree…bad blood bad blood indeed!_" She said.

Harry's fear was replaced with puzzlement. He leant around the corner to see Lucius had lifted the curtain covering Walburga Black's portrait and instead of her screaming and spitting, she had started having polite if not pleasant conversation with him. They were speaking so softly Harry had to creep closer to hear properly.

"You honour me."

"_Oh my dear boy look what they've done to you! Oh the fiends! How dare they! Azkaban indeed!_" She was cooing and flirting like an old dame in pantomimes. Harry couldn't help but snigger. It made a change from the screeching curses she let fly at everyone else. "_Tell me young man how is your dear Papa! Oh I did love his parties! I remember the last one was your seventeenth-_"

"-Madam my father died well before you did, don't you recall? …the Dragonpox? And I'm no longer seventeen years old…I'm forty-three!" Lucius smile faded at the mention of his father. Harry registered a look of deep loathing and an icy, cold demeanour befall him as he spoke. He looked very much like the Malfoy he used to be, who took pleasure in torturing people.

"_Say what? Oh yes terrible accident indeed…but you survived didn't you? Had a son of your own? Now that's a boy who's welcome in this house!_" The old Lady sighed. Lucius seemed to tire of her company and let the curtain fall back.

"_Come back soon dear!_" The voice was muffled as Lucius paced toward the living room, hands clasped behind his back as if lost in his thoughts. He hadn't noticed Harry nearby.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry followed.

"What is it now Potter?" Lucius drawled.

"Do you want to talk to someone?" Harry asked, feeling sorry for him.

Lucius let out a slight chuckle. "_Do I want to talk?_" He mocked and turned back to Harry. "I have been starved of decent conversation for the best part of two years Potter…I break out, and finally find someone from my past who doesn't hate or resent me, but is so old and withered she can't even remember how old I am! To top it off, she decides to talk about the one person _I hate and resent_! So NO Potter _I DON'T WANT TO TALK!_" His temper rose in seconds, and Harry stood his ground. Malfoy may have been older, may have been about a foot taller, but he was a shadow of his former, intimidating self.

"_LEAST OF ALL TO YOU!_" Lucius slammed the living room door in Harry's face.

Had it been Draco he hollered at, he would have been left alone. Lucius was used to getting what he wanted, but Harry was not going to stand for it. Taking a seat outside the living room doors, He leant against the doorframe and carried on.

"How did you know where I lived?" Harry frowned.

"Use your head Potter…your Father may not have been quick but you're betraying your mother's brainpower! How would I have known?" Luicus' temper was cooling.

"You work at the ministry?" Harry shrugged. "You're rich…you could have bribed someone, Draco could have found out by spying on me."

"Owls you fool!" Lucius spat. "Your little friend Weasley writes to you every summer…I noted your address in your first year…just in case!"

"So why didn't an army of deatheaters attack me when I was young and vulnerable?" Harry was confused.

"Most were in Azkaban or believed the Dark Lord dead why bother!"

"Well why not after he returned then?"

"Because neither he nor his followers can set foot in your aunt's house…your mother's spell makes it impossible."

"But…you did-" Harry climbed to his feet, and pushed against the door. Lucius had ignored the two large sofas in the room and sat himself on the floor by the fire he had lit.

"I've been living on the floor for so long I don't like to sit anywhere else…" He explained. "…to answer your question is simple…the moment I entered prison was the moment the Dark Lord lost all faith in me. Like Regulus I have been cast out and marked for Death…hunted by the very people I once called friends. The moment I stepped inside your home I was no longer a deatheater, no longer his servant…your mother's magic was blind to me."

"_I'm sorry._" Harry didn't know why he was apologising. He felt guilty, as if it was he who was responsible for Malfoy being imprisoned, marked for death, his wife's suicide…but he shouldn't have apologised…it was Lucius' own fault he got himself in trouble…not Harry Potter.

---

Lupin apologised to Mrs Weasley about a dozen times as he ushered Ron from the building. She was waving her arms, demanding to know why Harry had not sent an owl for Ron, and why he was asking for Ron at this time of night in the first place. Lupin made up some story about Harry needing Ron's advice, and that it was a bloke thing. She reluctantly rolled her eyes, said he was just being childish and left them to it. Ron had only realised Lupin was lying when Hermione apparated outside, waiting for them.

"But she's not a blok-"

With a soft howl the three of them had apparated outside Grimmauld Palace. Hermione tucked her wand away and frowned at Lupin, who sighed and opened the door.

"Why are we here?" Ron looked at the house fearfully, as if Deatheaters were crawling all over it.

"Long story… get inside!" Lupin pushed them in and made for the entrance hall beyond the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled as she saw her friends back in a doorway. Harry whirled around in surprise, and she caught a glimpse of a figure behind him.

"Who's that with you?" She strained her eyes. Harry stepped in front of her and glared at Lupin.

"You didn't tell them?" He gasped at Lupin, who mopped his brow. He had been running a lot today.

"There wasn't much speaking involved…I just thought to get them here as quickly as possible!" He answered.

"Harry what-" Ron's smiling face faded and went terribly pale as Malfoy towered behind Harry with his arms folded, "-the hell is Malfoy's dad doin' here!"

"That's _Mr. Malfoy_ to you." Lucius said coldly.

Hermione gave a little squeak and clamped her hand over her mouth to quell a scream.

"Sorry sir!" Ron stuttered.

"Well, Ron, Hermione, as you have doubt figured out…we are hiding him here, so don't tell anyone!" Lupin nodded and moved over to a sofa where he conjured himself a drink from thin air. Lucius followed and returned to his seat on the floor by the fire.

Ron gave Harry a bemused look and moved over to Lupin, not taking his eyes from the blonde deatheater, who looked nothing more like a homeless man off the street.

"Guys…_Mr. Malfoy…" _Harry mocked, "…has decided to fight for our cause-"

"-my son's cause not yours." Lucius scowled.

"Right. Anyway he knows where the Horcrux are!" Harry grinned eagerly, waiting for Hermione and Rons excitement to appear. It didn't.

"…and he just joined us like that…and you said ok?!" Ron scoffed. Harry must have been mad to trust him.

"Weasley if Harry hadn't convinced me to join you in the first place he wouldn't be with us anymore…and if anything happens to my son during our…_quest…_I promise _you_ will die first!" Lucius threatened, his temper rising.

"Lucius stop scaring the children." Lupin sighed and pinched his nose painfully as a headache formed. Ron let out a '_hey' _at being called a child and Harry carried on explaining to Hermione about what they were to do next.

"First thing we have to do is recover my pensieve from the manor." Lucius explained. "I put all my memories in there, so I could look over them in greater detail…the cup I'm pretty sure Severus has it, but I can't remember exactly where he keeps it…for all I know he smuggled it into Hogwarts and its been hidden there under Dumbledore's nose."

"You put all your memories in one place? Surely the ministry would have found it and are fishing its contents as we speak!" Ron laughed.

"The pensieve is protected by the darkest magic, the ministry would have overlooked it as a broken vessel …_you think me stupid Weasley_?"Lucius hissed.

"No sir!" Ron blurted.

"Lupin Malfoy Manor is not under watch is it?" Harry turned to his former professor grimly.

"Not since Malfoy escaped, every auror in existence is scouring the country for him…and I have to report to the order soon and tell them about your 'change of heart'. I was meant to bring Harry back with me under ministry protection."

"I'll have to go back with you to keep up appearances then." Harry said.

As if something had stung him, Lucius sprang to his feet in fear. "_Harry you must not go back!_"

Harry exchanged nervous glances with Lupin. "Why?" He asked.

"I used your wand to curse your aunt and uncle!" Malfoy blurted out, his hands moving to his head in horror.

Lupin leapt to his feet. "Tell me you didn't use unforgivables!"

The horrified look on Malfoy's face answered his question. Lupin tensed up, as if a great pressure was pressing down on his skull. "Oh…BUGGER!" He snapped. Hermione gave a horrified gasp, and Ron and Harry merely stared at them in shock. Lupin never swore, nor lost his temper before…this was bad.

"Malfoy used your wand Harry, you're underage...you can't use magic outside of school…whatever Malfoy did they'll think _you_ did it!" Hermione explained.

"They'll be hunting you right now!"

"Bugger me!" Ron gasped.

"Ron!" Harry groaned.

"Harry!" Lupin barked with an air that commanded obedience. "We are going to Malfoy Manor right now! You two…" He turned to the others. "You're going to try and explain this situation to the order! Don't tell them the plan, just tell them that Malfoy is not a threat, and that we need their help protecting him, bring as many trusted friends as you can find! Meet us back here!"

Hermione and Ron nodded grudgingly, for they were reluctant to leave Harry and Lupin with a man so notoriously famous for deception. However, considering that Lucius and Harry were now being hunted by both parties, it appeared there was very little choice in the matter.

---


	30. Memoria

--don't own don't sue thanks!

--

**Memoria**

Creeping like thieves in the night Lupin, Harry and Lucius steered toward the mansion, wands out and ready to stun any in their path. They moved to the rear of the house, where it was more sheltered by the large labyrinthine bushes leading to the cemetery. Lucius momentarily froze as he spotted the recently mounted gravestone of his wife. Her beautiful face was carved forever in the stone like a weeping angel.

"_I missed you too._" He whispered, "Never thought I'd ever have to break into my own house." He said gruffly and turned to unlock the door with his wand. Entering the Mansion he took in the smells. He smiled weakly at the memory of home and led them to his study, off the library near the entrance hall.

Harry had never seen the place before. Dust sheets and blankets covered every surface, with muddy footprints and broken glass from nearby windows. They weren't the first people to have broken in. Burglaries should have been predicted, what with the Malfoy fortune laying unclaimed and unprotected. Despite this, Harry knew that this was once a very grand house indeed. All varnished oak walls, marble floors, crystal chandeliers and exotic fabrics. It was like the stately homes of the past, which muggles would waste hours staring at for their own amusement. Most if it seemed to be intact, as if the burglers had been nothing but teens wanting deatheater souvenirs.

"I just hope it hasn't been stolen." Lupin bit his lip nervously as they entered the ransacked study.

Lucius didn't respond, and moved toward what appeared to be a solid oak panelled wall. Feeling for its edges he gently lifted a detachable panel to reveal a velvet curtain. With a gentle tug he opened the curtain to expose the blinking face of a wizard Harry recognised. He had the same pale, pointed face that Lucius had Draco had inevitably inherited. There was no doubt that this was Abraxas Malfoy.

"_Is it that traitorous son of mine?_" The painting blinked through the darkness, trying to decipher the bearded man that stood illuminated with his wand at his side.

"Hello father. We have guests, do _behave yourself_." Lucius said coolly. Harry understood the hidden message. _Don't say anything. _"Open the safe."

The painting sneered and obediently swung outward to reveal a secret room full of hidden items untouched by the ministry. Harry was amazed they had not found it.

Lucius lifted an old cracked stone basin from a shelf and carried it back out, shutting the safe behind him. The painting of Abraxas muttered something Harry could not hear but it had undeniably insulted his son, who angrily put the pensieve down and yanked the curtain across to hide the portrait from view.

Harry stepped toward the stone basin and lifted it into his hands to inspect it.

"It's empty!" Harry frowned, looking at Malfoy with a look of fierce disappointment.

Snatching the pensieve out of Harry's fingers, Lucius placed it on his desk. Lupin shifted uncomfortably as the dusty Mansion creaked and groaned. A chill wind from the broken windows blew the white dust sheets and made them flap.

Malfoy removed his wand, waved it over the seemingly empty bowl whilst muttering an incantation.

Harry watched in amazement as liquid began to pour back into the bowl, like when water drains down a sink, except it in reverse. Lupin curiously watched from over Harry's shoulder. "Dark Magic Harry." He explained, glaring at Malfoy.

"Wouldn't want the ministry to use my own memories against me would I?" Lucius sneered and stirred the liquid with his wand, searching for the right memory. Harry gasped for a second as he saw glimpses of Malfoy's past. He saw a flash of Voldemort…looking younger and a little more human, saw Lucius getting his dark mark, his father's funeral, his wedding, a young draco learning to walk, malfoy fastening a necklace around his wife's throat.

"The LOCKET!" Harry gasped as he recognised the pendant and almost dove into the bowl.

Malfoy pushed him away angrily. "Not so hasty!" He hissed slowly. "What about the locket?"

"It's a Horcrux! Show me it!" Harry wanted to grab Malfoy's robes and throttle him.

Malfoy frowned. "_That locket_?_ Are you certain?_"

"Where did you get it!" Harry roared. His face livid, "WHO IS R.A.B?"

"Harry calm down!" Lupin grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned to Malfoy. "Let's start from the beginning, where did you find it?"

Malfoy kept stirring until a face appeared.

"Sirius?" Harry gasped.

"Regulus." Lucius corrected. "This is it." He turned to Lupin. "This information may come as quite a shock!"

"I think I can cope." Lupin glared. "After you Lucius." He said politely.

Malfoy glared and sneered before lowering his face into the bowl. Harry did the same. A watery feeling engulfed his entire body as he fell deep into the bowl. His heart raced, and he slammed onto the ground hard. Getting up painfully he saw Malfoy standing next to him, a smirk stretched across his face. "Very nice landing Potter!"

Lupin appeared behind them and Malfoy pointed to two figures in the distance. They were outside in what appeared to be a field at night. The faint yellow dots of windows in the distance told Harry that they were near a muggle town or village. Electricity pylons stretched overhead and Harry smiled slightly as he held out his hand and watched the rain pass through him like he was made of air. He wondered whether this was what being a ghost felt like.

Malfoy led them over to the figures, who appeared to be having a heated discussion in the rain.

Regulus Black was instantly recognisable. He looked like Sirius. He had a lighter shade of hair, and looked a lot younger but it was undoubtedly Sirius' brother. He held his wand toward another, who appeared unarmed.

The other man was hooded and cloaked, but Harry could tell from the voice that it was Malfoy.

"You betrayed him Regulus! You can't just disappear and never come back! He'll find you! He'll kill you!"

"Is that so?" Regulus sneered.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I wanted to show you something!" Regulus shook a little. "You've always been the reasonable one…true you torture muggles and you do the occasional bribery, but I've never once witnessed you kill…you're not a killer! Neither am I! I never intended to be!"

The hooded Malfoy started to laugh. A low wicked laugh that caused Harry to gulp. That same laugh had echoed in his ears as Voldmeort tortured him. "Regulus you have _no idea _what I'm capable of."

"But…I've seen you! You're not like them! You're…you're not _evil_!"

"No…no I'm not...I'm much worse…" Malfoy paused and looked around. He lowered his hood and Harry looked from the younger twenty six year old Malfoy, to the older one beside him. Lucius did not look at Harry, he stared wide eyed at his memory, as if he were witnessing it for the first time or had forced himself to forget it.

Regulus licked his lips and was shaking a little from nerves. Clearly he had made the wrong decision bringing this deatheater here. "What have you done Lucius? Killed a kitten did you?" He appeared to be joking but demanded an answer, and pointed the wand fearfully at Malfoy.

"I murdered my Father."

"Abraxas died of Dragonpox!" Regulus scoffed.

"_Did he?_" Malfoy smiled.

Lupin made a noise, he was stunned. Harry just glanced at both Malfoy's, clearly confused.

"But…" Regulus started.

"_That's what I do Regulus… I conceal the truth! Only the Dark Lord and I need know it. My father…_" He seemed to get angry every time he mentioned him, "_…was my first murder…I wanted my inheritance, I wanted revenge…I joined the Dark Lord and he helped me achieve it! As a result I am forever in his debt._"

Lupin glared at Malfoy, who didn't acknowledge him. Instead he looked at his younger self with a look of deep loathing. He had been foolish. So foolish.

Regulus swallowed his fear. "I seem to have underestimated you Lucius…you are not the man I thought you were…I doubt you'll have an interest in my proposal."

"What proposal would that be?"

"To destroy Voldemort." Regulus sneered. The young Malfoy flinched. He looked livid.

"How _dare_ you!" He hissed. "_You filthy little blood traitor_!"

"Don't vex me Lucius, I still have a wand." Regulus sneered. "I'll get information from you, whether you join me or not!"

"I'll never betray the Dark Lord!" Lucius spat at him.

"Really?" Regulus smiled wickedly. Harry no longer thought he looked like Sirius. Regulus was still acting like a deatheater, even though he was plotting Voldemort's downfall.

"You don't have it in you!" Lucius snarled. "You're weak! Pathetic! Just like your traitor brother!"

"I can use unforgiveables!" Regulus gripped his wand tightly, still shaking from his stress. "Maybe not on muggles or mudbloods…but I can use them on _you_!" He sneered. "_Crucio_!"

The Malfoy next to Harry flinched as he watched his younger self, double over in screams of pain and anguish. Harry couldn't watch. He had the pleasure of witnessing that curse first hand too. It was the most agonising pain one could experience.

"Never thought I'd witness the deatheaters turn on each other." Lupin said above the screams. Malfoy glared at him. "He betrayed us…tried to back out when the killings started and ran away…so the Dark Lord marked him for death."

The screaming stopped. Regulus towered over Malfoy's shivering body as the rain beat down on them. "Tell me where the Horcruxes are!" He roared, pointing the wand at Malfoy's temple.

Lucius clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. He was gasping for breath but still he would not give in.

A thunder and lightning strike near the village drowned out the screams as Regulus cursed Malfoy yet again.

"TELL ME!" He hollered.

Lucius almost passed out from the pain. Regulus released the curse and watched as he struggled to get to his knees. He glared at Regulus straight in the eyes.

"I'm going…to…_kill you_!" Lucius stammered. His body was still shaking from the pain he had just endured.

"Not yet!" Regulus hissed. "Tell me where they are…and I'll let you go."

A second lightning strike hit the pylon at the other end of the field. The wizards glared at each other some seconds. The rain had soaked them to the skin and both were shivering from the cold and from the hatred burning within them.

"You know I can't do that…I won't…FIND THEM YOURSELF!" Lucius roared at Regulus, and spat in his face. Black looked furious. Malfoy braced himself for the final curse. Cruciatus would not break him…it would kill him first. Regulus knew it, and he could not let Malfoy live to tell Voldemort his plan.

"I always liked you Malfoy." Regulus grimaced. "Avada Ke-"

A huge crack of thunder and a bolt of blinding white light smashed down on the pylon next to them, showering them both in sparks. Lucius, furious that he was just about to be murdered lunged for Regulus, knocking the man down on his back. He threw a gloved punch at Black's head, and tried to wrestle the wand from his fingers.

"You bastard!" Lucius roared.

Regulus held the wand tightly, as Malfoy tried to wrench it free.

"_He tried to kill you?_" Harry was shocked and looked up at the Malfoy next to him.

"_I succeeded._" Malfoy sneered, not taking his eyes off the memory.

Sure enough the young Lucius punched Black in the head again, and stood up, wand firmly in hand.

"I _never_ liked you _Black_!" He sneered through a bloody nose. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry and Lupin winced as the green bolt of light burst from Lucius' wand and enveloped Regulus as he lay on his back. Harry grimaced as he remembered Cedric Diggory being killed by the same spell…then himself being tortured as Malfoy and the others jeered.

"This is how we found him!" Lupin hollered to Harry over the thunderstorm. "We never discovered who killed him!"

Malfoy nudged Harry as the younger version of himself, knelt beside the body, searching him. He snapped Regulus' wand in two before stuffing it in his pocket. Then found his own. He stood up to leave before something glinted at him. Slowly he bent over and plucked a chain from the body, on it was a golden pendant locket. Time seemed to stop as Harry watched Malfoy turn the locket over in his fingers in puzzlement. The watery air around them felt as though it was moving, and the world around them dissolved as Lucius remembered what he did with it.

"Cissy." He gasped and looked hurt. They were in Malfoy Manor, when it was lived in and looked after. There were no dust sheets, no broken windows, it was a beautiful house. His younger self came in silently through the front door, drenched and trembling from the cold. He looked sick, and weary.

He silently walked into a living room, where a blonde woman lay sleeping. Harry recognised her as Draco's mother Narcissa.

"I'm sorry Lucius." Lupin said gently. He noted the deatheater frown with deep pain as he saw his younger self kiss his young wife on the forehead. Then lift her into his arms and carry her upstairs. Malfoy followed them…he seemed to forget that Lupin and Harry were with him. He watched himself lay her sleeping form on the bed and walked over to the dresser, placing the golden locket into Narcissa's jewellery box.

"You kept it didn't you?" Harry said. "It was under your nose the whole time?"

"A constant reminder of what I'd done to Regulus." Malfoy said wretchedly. "I'm a cold blooded killer Potter… but don't think for a second that I enjoyed it!"

"Did you enjoy murdering your father?" Harry blurted out angrily. Malfoy smacked the back of his hand across Harry's face. Harry winced but didn't cry out. Lupin lurched uneasily, ready to protect Harry if Lucius went for him again. But he didn't. Malfoy stepped back with an angry glare. Because he knew Potter was right. He had enjoyed it. Every second. But he had been so guilt ridden he would not admit it to himself. He looked away from Harry. "_Get out_!" He hissed.

"Malfoy…" Lupin started.

"_OUT_!" He roared. His temper overflowing. Lupin grabbed Harry's shoulder and lifted him from the Pensieve. They stepped back into Malfoy's dusty study and caught their breaths. Lucius had also left the pensieve and looked as angry as ever. He stormed from the study in a rage, heading for the stairs and brushing his damp hair off his face. Harry and Lupin followed, anxious to know where he was going. They recognised the master bedroom as he charged into it and started to open drawers and chests.

"It should be here!" He snarled, ripping out clothes and throwing them carelessly on the floor. "Where is it!" He seemed to be talking to himself again. He angrily pulled out a drawer and upturned it on the floor. A loud _clunk _as something heavy landed on the floor made him smile wickedly. He lifted a gown to reveal a silver jewellery box. Dropping to his knees he opened it slowly. A beautiful tinkling music echoed throughout the silent house as he did so. Malfoy seemed to freeze. Harry and Lupin gloomily stared at the deatheater. The sharp piercing grey eyes were no longer menacing…as they listened to the music his face fell into one of deep sorrow.

"_Its not here_." He whispered and got to his feet. Pacing toward the window he looked out onto the gardens and saw the beautifully formed statue of his wife's grave. Lucius snapped. A terrifying roar made Harry and Lupin jump as Malfoy ripped the curtains from the window and tore up the room in a rage.

Harry felt a lump in his throat. The locket was gone. How on earth would they find it now?

"He's taken it! He took it when he killed her!" Lucius bellowed.

"Malfoy calm down!" Lupin said gently. "Voldemort wasn't here…it was suicide…he didn't know you had the locket!"

Malfoy grimaced and nodded disbelievingly. "No!" he stood in front of Lupin. "He killed her…and covered it up to add insult. He's _playing_ me Lupin! He wants me to _snap_! Beg for death at his feet…grovel and plead for my son's life to be spared. He killed her… and he must have seen it and taken it."

"I doubt he would have rummaged through your wife's things looking for a horcrux he didn't know was there!" Harry said. "He must still think it's safe in the cave."

Lupin nodded in agreement. Malfoy grimaced and collapsed onto the floor painfully. "I'm finished." He sighed, removing his wand from his waistband and turning it over and over with his fingers. Without warning he lifted it to his head.

"NO!" Harry cried and lunged for his arm. "We can get it back…we can find them! And kill him!"

"He'll kill me first!" Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy killing yourself is not the answer!" Lupin said sternly.

"Who said I was killing myself." Lucius smiled, and pulled the wand away from his head. A whispy white ribbon seemed to flow from his temple and drifted with a flick of his wand into a discarded perfume bottle nearby.

"All the information you need, all my memories…are in my pensieve…and this bottle…you will find those remaining horcrux potter…and you will destroy them." He glared at Harry, placing more and more memories into the bottle.

"Where are you going." Lupin frowned as Malfoy got to his feet and shoved the bottle into Harry's hand.

"_I'm going back._"

"What? Why?" Harry spluttered.

"There is one Horcrux you cannot hope to get near…for he keeps it on his person at all times..."

"Nagini!" Harry gasped. "Of course…but…how do you plan to get her? He'll surely kill you if you go back!"

"…as I was saying…he keeps it on his person…but sometimes, when he returns to headquarters, he will leave her under guard whilst he travels, and send for her when he is settled...with any luck, he'll be travelling right now."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry frowned.

"Because he's_ looking for me._" Lucius smiled weakly. "No doubt he's keeping a close watch on Draco, hoping I will come for him."

"Well what about Nagini's guards."

"I can take care of myself, Potter. I was second in command for a reason!" With that Malfoy marched out of the house without another word.

Harry made to follow but Lupin held him back. "He's still dangerous Harry let him be. Now, the Locket isn't here, we should take the memories and return to Grimmauld Palace to search them."

"Yeah, but if Voldemort didn't take it, the ministry must have confiscated it…maybe Mr. Weasley could find out what they did with it!"

"It's worth a try." Lupin agreed. "But getting Arthur Weasley on the same team as Lucius Malfoy will not be easy!"

---


	31. Return to Woodsmanor

--don't own don't sue thanks!

--

**Return to Woodsmanor**

Lucius headed for the cemetery, stopping only to gently kiss the marble stone of his wife's grave. "Give me strength to save our son…I will be with you soon." He whispered, preparing himself for the battles to come.

He marched to Abraxas' statue and removed his wand, tapping its base to activate the Portkey. He slid the tomb open to reveal his stored deatheater robes and mask, and quickly dressed himself. He had to be quick. In and out before his presence was detected. Placing his palm on the portkey he whispered the password and was whisked away to the grounds of Woodsmanor.

He pulled up his hood and placed the mask across his face as he approached the main doors. He knew exactly who to expect. Deatheaters were not permitted to stay for long, too much activity here would draw suspicion from the muggle village beyond the forest. It was a place to go if you desperately needed assistance, where the Dark Lord would summon you if he needed you, or a place of rest. All knew better than to stay in one place for too long. Being mobile was the only way to stay alive these days…if you were being hunted.

Once the mask was firmly in place, he rapped on the door. A light drizzle had descended from the dark clouds above.

The door creaked open and he burst in before Yaxley could even ask his name. It was his shift today. It was his duty to guard Woodsmanor from intruders, muggles or lost wizards… to either kill them or erase their memory and get rid of them. He would also be on call to provide care and nourishment for any deatheater that needed it.

"Is he here?" Lucius said gruffly, avoiding Yaxley's gaze. Yaxley was not one of the brightest. He saw a deatheater before him and thought nothing of it.

"No." He nodded. "It's just me and Wormtail. Greyback's out hunting with his Vampire friend but will be back soon enough."

"Good!" Malfoy snapped, ripping off his mask with one hand. Yaxley barely had time to react as he recognised the elder Malfoy…the elder Malfoy they had been ordered to capture or kill.

"Oh shi-"

Malfoy's wand jabbed him in the gut and Yaxley cracked and froze, his skin and clothes turning into a polished stone. He looked like he were carved of marble and his face wore an expression of utter shock.

"_Sorry Yaxley_." Lucius said bluntly and lowered his hood. The spell wasn't permanent. Yaxley would recover in a few hours, feeling rather stiff.

He stalked over to the living room to discover, as he predicted, that it was empty. As was the dining room. Malfoy wasted no time. He had to get out as soon as possible. Deatheaters could arrive any minute. He moved down a long corridor toward the study Voldemort usually occupied and opened its doors. In the darkness he saw a figure.

Wormtail had been sitting in the Dark Lord's chair, and leapt from it instantly as the door opened, looking quite embarrassed. His face contorted as he focused on a tall blonde head of hair.

"Draco? Merlin's beard what are you doing here? You should b-" His sneering stopped as Lucius stepped into the light, clutching wormtail's wand with a look of pure hatred.

"Lucius!" the small man gasped.

"Wormtail." Malfoy said coldly. "Enjoying the master's absence are we?" He mocked.

Wormtail glanced to the empty chair. "…He _is_ here! In the Mansion…I wouldn't try any-"

"_Crucio_" Malfoy hissed. Wormtail erupted into a fit of squeals and squeaks as every muscle in his body exploded with pain. Malfoy released him after a few seconds and looked around, idly waiting for something. He pretended to look surprised.

"I'm sorry…you were saying?" He raised his eyebrow.

Wormtail shuddered and trembled. "Please Lucius! Tell me what you want…I'll do anything! Just let me live and I'll tell you anything!" He whimpered.

"Nagini…_where is she_?" Lucius asked coldly. Wormtail's eyes widened with horror.

"No!" He gasped in terror. "No…no you can't!" Wormtail shook his head violently, biting his lip. He wasn't going to betray the Dark Lord…Lucius would punish him mercilessly, but it was nothing compared to the amount of pain the Dark Lord could inflict. He subconsciously glanced to the ceiling. Lucius saw it.

"Ah!" He smirked. "_She's upstairs._"

Wormtail let out a squeak, which confirmed Lucius' deduction. Malfoy stared into the eyes of his tormentor, the man who tortured him in Azkaban, the man who had poisoned the dark lord against him. "Thank you for your cooperation!" He sneered, pointing his wand at Wormtail's temple.

"Wait…wait…you said you'd let me live!" Wormtail cried.

Malfoy replayed their conversation in his head. "Did I say that?" He mocked. "_Or did you?_" He smiled maliciously. Wormtail's face froze in horror.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

---

Harry took the pensieve into the living room and placed it on the floor. Lupin stood guard near the main entrance waiting for Hermione and Ron to return with members of the order. He was pretty certain Moody, Tonks and Kingsley would be willing to aid. Arthur Weasley may not be so willing. Bill was still suffering in St. Mungos, his werewolf wounds were not healing like they should and Malfoy had long been his nemesis, it would take more than Harry Potter to change his mind.

Harry wasted no time and swirled the pensieve with his wand. '_Horcrux'_ he repeated over and over in his mind, telling the bowl which memories to find.

A flash of red eyes made Harry drop his wand in fear. Voldemort's face melted away to reveal a young Severus Snape. There the image flickered, waiting for Harry's command. He took a deep breath and plunged his face into the bowl, allowing its liquid to enter his lungs as he was transported into the memory like a fish trapped in a current.

Harry landed on his knees at the feet of his nemesis.

"_Glad you could join us_."

Harry stifled a scream as he took in his appearance. It was not the Voldemort he had met before. This was something else. Tom Riddle was melting away like an old skin, which he seemed to be shedding like a snake. His skin was wrinkled and dry, clinging to the bony, pale, flesh underneath it. His hairline was thin and receding, clinging in greasy strips over his red eyes. Then there was his nose, which looked as if it were decaying. Its fleshy sides were black and the bony ridge was bent and crooked, as if it were fighting to stay where it was. He looked like a walking corpse.

Harry turned away to avoid retching, only to see a young Malfoy standing tall and proud in the corner of the room, waiting for orders.

"What do wish of me my lord." A voice fluttered through the air, as if he was trying desperately to hide his fear. Harry turned back to see Snape bowing to Voldemort. He looked no more than twenty.

"A_ mission of the highest importance_." Voldemort hissed with a smile. "_To guard what is most precious to me._"

Harry could see Snape's smile disintegrate into a sneer. Malfoy did not flinch, nor make a sound.

"_My decision disappoints you?_" the Dark Lord turned to them both.

"No my lord." Snape lied. He had hoped to be given a mission more worthy of his expertise. A kidnapping, a theft, even a murder. Not to be given the responsibility of a guard dog. Malfoy said nothing. He had been on many missions. To guard something instead of covering it up seemed like a break.

"_You wonder why I do not give this mission to a more, stronger, powerful wizard? Macnair or Crabbe? The answer is simple Severus…they are young and strong indeed, but they are not clever…what I'm asking you to do will require brains…not brawn…_" He turned to Malfoy. "_Can you be trusted?_"

"My lord you freed me from my father, I am forever in your debt." Lucius smiled smugly.

"_Then take this._" Voldemort lifted a small leather bound book into the light. Harry recognised it instantly as the Diary. The first Horcrux. "_Keep it with you…and do not open it…nor allow it to be opened by any you care about! It will consume them…and eventually kill them...and then it will be useless to me._"

Lucius nodded and took it gently, bowing as he did so. The Dark Lord then turned to Snape, and eyed him suspiciously, as if scanning his mind. "_You'll need to improve your leglimensy Severus...here._" He handed a bundle of cloth and Snape took it curiously. He ever so carefully opened the cloth to reveal an exquisitely carved cup with the face of badger, gemstone eyes of jet and golden claws. Harry stared in wonder as the whole cup seemed to give off an eerie light, as if it were alive.

"The cup of Helga hufflepuff?!" Snape gasped, staring at the dark lord in awe.

"_Hide it from our enemies…hide it well…_"

---

Ron and Hermione entered 'the burrow' with grim faces. Mrs Weasley was still up, having been waiting for Lupin to return with Ron, and Mr Weasley to get back from work. He was working throughout the day and most of the night, and his weariness could be felt even when he wasn't there.

"What was all that about?" She crossed her arms and eyed Hermione suspiciously. Whatever Lupin had dragged him out for, it certainly wasn't a bloke thing.

"Mum? Is dad back?" Ron swallowed nervously.

"He's just finishing up. He called me on this strange, muggle device he insists I carry…" She produced what Hermione recognised as a mobile phone. She giggled, but then stopped when she was fixed with a maniacal glare from Ron's mother. "…then he's going to stop by the hospital and check on your brother who you so conveniently forgot to visit this evening!" She looked furious.

"Mum! Harry needed my help!" Ron tried to explain.

As if the name itself had summoned her, Ginny was out of bed and running down the stairs at high speed. "Harry's in trouble?" She had her wand at her side, ready to attack despite the fact she was still in night robes and slippers.

"No Gin!" Hermione shook her head. "Well…maybe…a little…oh Ginny just get dressed!" She sighed. No doubt she would come even if Ron and Hermione told her they had to sacrifice her to the dark lord himself. Anything for Harry.

"What in the name of…" Mrs Weasley shouted as Fred and George apparated in the kitchen, dressed and ready to leave.

"We're coming too!" They said in unison.

"…and me!" for a brief moment Hermione thought Bill had been healed and was now back home. She had forgotten that Charlie had come back for moral support. He stood towering behind them. His stern face bore the same expression as Percy, but with much softer features. If Bill hadn't have been born, Charlie would have been the heartthrob of the family. "…can't have this lot wreaking havoc and not inviting me!"

"Oh Charlie you were always such a good boy!" Mrs Weasley groaned.

He laughed and pecked her on the cheek. "Desperate times Mother…with Bill getting a decent job and ready to start a family, I have to set the proper example to my brothers!"

"Grow up Charles!" Molly snapped.

"I love you too mother!"

---

Fenrir Greyback apparated outside the rear of Woodsmanor. He had found himself a decent meal in an alley of the muggle town nearby. The man never knew what hit him. Sara was still hungry, and proceeded to stalk its streets for prey. He had come back to take over from Yaxley for the night shift. Apparating inside the house was virtually impossible…only the Dark Lord could bypass this magic...his power was terrifying at times.

"Hello?" He called as he wandered the Mansion. It seemed deserted. He walked down the corridor toward the main hall. "Yaxley?" He called and rubbed the back of his stiff neck painfully. He was still suffering from being restrained in Azkaban. He dreaded to think what his life would have been like chained to a wall in a straightjacket, an iron vice clamping his jaws shut for eternity, being fed rats blood through a tube.

He spotted the statue of Yaxley near the main doors and removed his wand. "Yaxley!" He shouted. The statue didn't move. Then the werewolf caught the scent of a familiar smell.

Malfoy came running down the marble stairs at high speed, skipping two or three at a time. Fenrir ran to the foot of the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of him. Wand aimed.

Lucius caught sight of him and stopped in his tracks with a snarling groan. He had heard Fenrir's calls, and thought he could make it to the front door before the werewolf did. A deadly confrontation with an old friend was not what he had wanted.

"Lucius I told you to stay away!" Fenrir growled, pointing his wand at Malfoy. "Draco isn't here!"

"I know!" Malfoy said coolly.

"Then why are you here?" Fenrir snarled.

Malfoy didn't answer.

Fenrir gripped his wand tighter and swallowed. "I'm losing my patience with you."

"Wormtail." Malfoy smiled wickedly. He started to walk down the stairs calmly. The deatheaters had orders to kill him…if Fenrir truly wanted to, he'd have done it by now. "Vengeance is sweet…especially when he begged…I enjoyed that."

The werewolf struggled to hold his gaze. Malfoy drew closer, until the wand tip was inches from his face. "Are you going to kill me Fenrir?" He asked calmly.

Fenrir hesitated and frowned…his wand lowered a fraction. "You saved me from a life of hell…consider my debt repaid. I'm going to go into that room." He motioned to the living room, "…when I come out, you better not be here." He lowered his wand completely and stepped aside. He expected Malfoy to walk straight out of Woodsmanor and never be seen again. Instead he was shocked to see Malfoy raise his wand instead.

"Lucius I'm letting you go!" Fenrir roared.

"No you're not!" He had to give Fenrir an excuse, an explanation as to how Malfoy escaped. "You and I duelled and you lost!" He sneered.

Fenrir braced himself. Malfoy jabbed the wand in his gut and he let out a gasp of pain, before turning completely into a solid mass of white stone.

"Goodbye old friend." Lucius pulled his hood up and fled into the darkness.

---

Fenrir felt a slight tingling in his fingers as the numbness subsided. He felt as if he were waking from a deep sleep and painfully opened his eyes. They made a horrible crackling noise and a strange white dust fell from his eyelashes as he winced. It hurt…every bone and muscle in his body was hurting, as if they had atrophied. He looked around the room and saw Yaxley was no longer standing tall and motionless, but was lying unconscious on the floor upon a mountain of white dust. Malfoy's spell had worn off.

He moved his fingers again, and more stone fell away, and soon he had freed most of his upper half. It was at this point he heard voices arguing nearby.

"Hey!" He called, whilst clawing at the stone covering his torso. "A little help here!"

Bella, Sara and Alecto emerged from the library. "Oh you're awake now!" She snarled. "What the hell is going on? Wormtail's dead!"

"I know!" Fenrir gasped as he pulled his legs free, only to collapse to his knees as if paralysed. "Lucius was here…he did it!" He groaned as Sara leapt to his aid.

"Malfoy?" Bella scoffed. "Why would he come here? He would have known Draco would be with Snape."

"He said he wanted revenge…Wormtail…he…" Fenrir froze. The girls had emerged from the library. Lucius had emerged from upstairs. "_Where did you find Wormtail_?"

"In the Master's study!" She pointed behind her.

A wave of fear swept through Fenrir and he pointed to the stairs. "NAGINI!" He shouted fearfully.

Bella understood and raced upstairs. If Nagini had been killed they would all suffer the consequences. Even if they weren't there to stop it.

She burst into the bedroom Nagini occupied and called for her. A pair of glassy black eyes blinked back at her, and a dark hiss emanated from the corner of the room. Nagini slithered out from her sleeping place and approached a surprised looking Bella.

"Snake's ok!" She called down, "He must have missed her."

"Lucius doesn't miss!" Greyback frowned.

"Explain what happened at the ministry then!" Bella cackled as she returned from Nagini's room.

"_Poor teamwork_…" Greyback sneered at her. "Lucius is an assassin he likes to work alone! He never failed when he was alone!"

"If that's so Greyback then how come he missed Nagini just now?" She challenged him.

"Like I said before…he doesn't miss…" Greyback paused, "_He let her live._"

---

--


	32. A Pause For Breath

--don't own don't sue enjoy thanks!

-- sorry its been so long

-

**A ****Pause for Breath**

Snape did not speak a word when he emerged from the Dark Lords chamber. Pale and exhausted, he limped past Draco and barely acknowledged his existence until he stumbled. He grabbed the boy's shoulder to steady himself and clasped it reassuringly when the young Malfoy's eyes looked concerned.

"_Help me to a bed_." Snape winced as Draco noticed the pain in his former teacher's eyes. The boy was sniffing uncontrollably, his fear of torture and death combined with the tragedy of losing his mother and witnessing Dumbledore's murder was taking its toll. The pillars of pride and strength known as the Malfoys were crumbling to dust.

"Is he angry with me?!" Draco stuttered as he led Snape to the stairs of Woodsmanor, taking a fearful look at the corridor leading to the library…where the Dark Lord was waiting. He was terrified that he would be next, that he would be tortured for his hesitation to kill Dumbledore. "Is he going to kill me?"

"No." Snape nodded. "He won't kill you! What you achieved was remarkable… to storm the school without anybody (including me) knowing about it, required magic far beyond what he thought you were capable of… and you did it… you may not have struck the final blow but you are the reason it happened." Snape pushed open a door and collapsed painfully onto a nearby bed, holding his side and gasping as if he were terribly bruised.

"The Dark Lord is mad at _me _Draco…and you aren't to say another word to me about it!"

"But…"

"What happened has happened and that is the end of it... you are to replace Pettigrew as my assistant… He commands it." Snape added.

"What happens to Pettigrew?"

"I got promoted." A squeaky sneer echoed throughout the room. Draco whirled around to see the rat faced deatheater leering at them from the doorframe. Snape clutched Draco's arm as he noticed the boy's fists turn white with rage. "I am Nagini's keeper... I get to stay here and protect her in the Master's absence."

"Well aren't you special?" Snape said sarcastically.

"Spying on us are you?!" Draco sneered. Pettigrew dared not retort, but returned the glare with equal dislike.

"I was sent by the Dark Lord to summon you to him…now." Pettigrew smiled as the colour drained from Malfoy's face.

"Go Draco… first rule…don't be late." Snape flicked his wand and pushed Draco toward the exit.

"…and the second?!" Draco gasped as he was pushed through the doorframe by an invisible force.

Snape looked at the boy, "_Don't lie_." He said quietly.

---

Draco was staggering a fair bit as he approached the two towering oak doors to the library where the Dark Lord was waiting beyond. He hadn't slept in two days, he had watched Dumbeldore die, found his mother's body, then had seen Snape get dragged out of the very library he was heading, unconscious and barely alive. Now Draco had been summoned and he was filled with nothing but terror.

His trembling shook the floorboards with every tentative step. A single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. Was he going to be punished…despite completing the mission…was he going to die anyway?

The doors opened wide as Draco approached. Curtains blocked the room from view, and he pulled them aside, stepping into the library with his eyes clamped shut. The doors slammed closed behind him, and all he could hear was his own frantic breathing. He dared to open his eyes, but found he could barely see anything…the fire was not lit, and the only illumination came from the moonlight streaming through the large windows.

Something cold brushed past his leg. He almost yelped as the slithering form of Nagini encircled his ankle before heading to the far side of the library. He followed her obediently.

Two red eyes opened in the shadows ahead. Draco held his head high and looked straight into them. He could not hide his fear, but he would at least try to.

Voldemort stood waiting for audience with the little Malfoy boy. Lucius' child. It seemed only yesterday the boy was branded with his mark. He had grown so much since then. His body had stretched and thinned, making him almost skeletal in appearance, with greasy white strips of hair sticking to the boy's cheekbones. He stank of sweat and fear.

"_I trust Severus will recover_?" Voldemort was not concerned about the man. He merely wanted to warn Draco what pain would come, if he proved disappointing.

"He should my lord." Draco said softly, folding under his master's terrifying gaze, he stared glumly at the floor. The dark lord smiled wickedly and circled the boy, as if scanning him for weakness or deceit.

"_I confess…I did not expect you to return to me…_" Voldemort came into view. The snake slithered up the armchair on which he sat and settled itself...a low hiss emanated from it and the Dark Lord responded with a similar sound. Draco lifted his gaze to watch them converse. He had jealously watched Harry Potter speaking with this rare gift, and thought of the boy's face if he could see him now, in Voldmort's inner circle…Potter would pay for his father's imprisonment. _He will pay_.

"…_I was a little…disappointed…with the outcome_." Voldemort continued as if the snake had not spoken at all. Draco resisted the urge to ask questions, for the act would surely be seen as an insult.

"Dumbledore is dead my Lord…the deed is done." Draco clasped his hands behind his back and stood proudly.

The Dark Lord's mouth seemed to twitch with mild amusement. "I am aware of that…I'm referring to the manner of his death…Severus should not have interfered."

Draco silently agreed. He looked ashamedly to the floor. Snape had found him, ready and poised to kill, but he couldn't…he hesitated. All Snape had to do was urge him on, remind him why he was doing it, not push him aside and kill Dumbledore himself. That was almost worse than failing.

"_I must say I'm_ _impressed._" The Dark Lord hissed.

Draco seemed surprised by the word, and looked up in confusion. "My lord?"

"_You disarmed Albus Dumbledore._" Voldemort grinned eagerly, but his eyes burned with suspicion and disbelief. "_How fitting that a wizard as famous and powerful as he, who hides in a school, should be defeated by a mere child... rather like myself…_" Voldemort seemed distant as he recalled the events leading to his so called 'death'. "_Snape would not have defeated him had Dumbledore been armed and waiting… it is you my boy who deserves the glory in this death. Your parents would be proud… you have done me a great service… continue in your successes and you will soon sit at my right hand as your father once did_."

Draco's heart gave a jolt…the Dark Lord had praised him…actually _praised_ him. Despite all the emotions running through his mind, he felt…glad. A flicker of hope and awe seemed to glow in the boy's pale eyes, as if he had been waiting for these words for decades.

There was a long pause. "_However,_ _we've lost a great many Deatheaters this night…I see you have inherited your father's recklessness as you have his disposition._"

Draco opened his mouth to defend Lucius but was silenced by a fierce stare. Voldemort swept his robes aside and sat himself down. Draco could see a deep fury and rage etched in his eyes.

"I will make you proud my lord!" The adrenaline from being praised by Voldemort rushed through his veins like a drug.

"_Theres a good lad_." The dark lord smiled. "_You proved tonight that you are more than capable to fulfil my tasks…which is why this next one should prove effortless on your part_." Voldemort lifted himself from his chair, approaching the boy until he towered over him like a dark cloud of evil. Draco's fear returned full force as he contemplated all the terrible tasks ahead.

"_Snape will have told you I have assigned you as his assistant…that is what he believes and that is what he will continue to believe once you leave this room_."

Draco frowned in worry. His gut twisted at what was to come, and the pain of it was making his breathing tight. Voldemort could sense his torment. "_Ah you have guessed my intention, which means you and I are of the same mind…_"

Draco fought the urge to beg, to plead mercy. Snape was his godfather and the only family he had left in this world, aside from a psychotic aunt. But he could not…he would not refuse…or he would die. "_What must I do?_" He looked at his feet, defeated.

"_Wormtail's efforts to report Snape's activities have yet been unsuccessful. Snape doesn't trust him, in fact he seems to trust nobody…except you!_" A sinister smile peaked from the dark lord's lips.

"Surely Leglimens-" Draco started but was silenced by Voldmort.

"_Not even the most powerful Leglimens could break into Severus Snape's mind…I saw to that… but at a price… I gave my most trusted a gift that could be used against me… and I must be careful Draco…we all must be_."

Draco nodded understandingly, and the dark lord couldn't help but notice a childlike obedience. There were no questions…it was do or die.

"_You will spend your days with Severus, you will report everything he does to me. If you suspect betrayal in any way, you will tell me…understand?_"

"Yes sir!" Draco said softly, and with a wave of his hand, Voldemort dismissed the boy.

"…_and Draco?_" Voldemort added, forcing the boy to turn and listen. "_…if you tell anybody…believe me…I will know._" He touched his temple in warning. Not everybody was as skilled an occlumens as Snape…every word Draco spoke from now on would be recorded in his own memory, and all the dark lord need do is access it.

---

Snape had lost consciousness by the time Draco returned. The boy sat in silent contemplation at the task he had just been given and held his head in his hands. His guilt was threatening to spew from his mouth in a cascade of sickness. His stomach trembled and his eyes watered. Draco burst into a fit of sobs and cradling his head in his arms cried aloud and unheard in the empty halls of Woodsmanor.

---

"Hey Bill!" Hermione waved at the semi-conscious Weasley as they stormed St. Mungos as one. The nurses put up a fuss until Arthur Weasley explained they were all family. Bill looked a good deal better. He was sitting up, and attempting to smile. Fleur was constantly at his bedside, and mothered him more than Mrs Weasley ever could.

"Boys? Ginny, Hermione what are you doing here?" Arthur stood up and stared at his children with a worried look. "I heard Harry is in big trouble in the ministry, they've got Aurors out searching for him and Malfoy now…we have to find him before the Deatheaters-"

"Dad Harry's ok and he's searching for the dark lord's Horcruxes with Lu-"

"Lupin!" Hermione elbowed Ron hard, causing him to yelp. "…and he needs help from the order." She gave Ron a stern look and continued. It was still too early to confess they were working with Malfoy.

"All too happy to help a friend in need. What does he need from me?" Arthur smiled.

---

Ron, Hermione and the others apparated outside Grimmauld Place with Mr Weasley in tow. He still did not know Lucius was being hidden by Harry but Hermione knew he would find out eventually. That would be the test. Would Arthur be able to put aside his hate to help Harry? Or would he turn Malfoy in?

Harry opened the door and was surprised to find Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie and Mr Weasley all eagerly waiting for him. A sharp look from Hermione told him they did not know the plan, and he would have to tell them before Luicus returned…if he returned.

"Quick inside!" Harry motioned for them to enter and pushed them all into the living room, where Lupin was searching the Pensieve. He lifted his head from the bowl as the others walked in.

"Sit down guys this will take a while to explain." Harry motioned to the sofas.

"What are we here doing Remus?" Arthur smiled.

"Listen guys… I promised Dumbledore that I would find Voldemort's horcruxes… pieces of his soul that he's hidden in objects from his past. Ginny has seen one…the diary?" Harry hoped they wouldn't need a lecture on what Horcruxes were and how they were made.

Ginny nodded in understanding. Mr Weasley looked apprehensive. He had heard of Horcruxes in his time, but he had never knowingly seen one.

Harry wasn't sure what to say…and thought it would be best to out with the truth. "I wasn't planning to continue the search until I was 17 and allowed to practice magic outside of school… but yesterday… Lucius Malfoy entered my home with the sole intention of sending me directly to my grave!"

"Why did you not inform the ministry?!" Arthur gasped and leapt to his feet.

"Malfoy had his chance to kill me and return to Voldemort a servant… but he didn't... I spoke with him…and he's switched sides." Harry explained.

"Never!" Arthur spat. "That man would never do that! He's a cruel, heartless deceiver Harry! Don't you dare trust him for a second! He'll be back with his Deatheater pals before you can say Cruciatus!"

"Mr Weasley please listen." Harry begged. "Malfoy knows where the Horcrux are, and he's given me all the information I need to find them! I need his help…and I don't know how, but I think this is what Dumbledore would have done!"

"What? trusted a man like him to keep his word? Malfoy's tongue is as sharp and poisonous as a fanged beeblebrax!" Arthur growled.

"No…not trust him, _forgive_ him."

---

Harry was quick to explain the events leading to this moment. How the locket was not found, and how Lucius believed the Dark Lord had taken it. Hermione thought otherwise, like Harry she had keyed to the fact that Voldemort would have still believed his locket to be safe in the cave, so he would not have searched Malfoy Manor for a Horcrux he didn't know was there.

"Mr Weasley when you and the aurors searched Malfoy Manor did you find a golden locket with an 'S' symbol etched onto it?" Harry asked.

Arthur was about to nod a 'no' when he paused. "I don't recall a specific locket, but the others made a log of every item discovered at the crime scene, and I do remember seeing a 'pendant necklace' among the list." Arthur frowned.

"Where do you keep the log?" Hermione asked.

"Francis Harrogate, head of the department of dark and dangerous artefacts. It will have been sent to his office along with the items. It's his job to process them." Arthur explained.

"Does that mean the necklace will be kept in the department?" Harry asked.

"No, only if it is cursed or marked as dangerous…as far as I know the necklace she wore wasn't cursed, and it is likely Harrogate sent it back to the Manor."

"Well it isn't there now…perhaps he did store it." Lupin stood up to leave. "Arthur and I will go to the Ministry and take a look. Harry you stay here!" He barked as he saw Harry move. "If you set one foot in the Ministry they'll have you! I want you to keep searching the pensieve for any clues on the two remaining Horcruxes."

Harry nodded obediently. The others looked around as if waiting for orders. Lupin smiled. "At ease gents!" He teased. "I strongly suggest you post lookouts at the doors, should deatheaters or ministry officials come looking, I want you all to apparate or floo to Malfoy Manor and pray that Lucius is still on our side.

---

--

--review please if you have time :)


End file.
